ENREDOS AMOROSOS
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Esta no es una historia comun,aunque Bella ama a Edward a el le gusta Rosalie, ella quiere a Emmett, quien tiene una obsesion por Alice quien se enamoro de Jasper a quien le gusto Bella! Que enredo, quien tendra la razon ellas o ellos? TODOS HUMANOS
1. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Esta es una historia diferente o mejor dicho un enredo amoroso diferente, Bella es una chica tímida, sencilla, no tiene muchos amigos o mejor dicho solo tiene uno Edward el chico mas popular de la escuela, y seguramente se preguntaran como Edward termino siendo su mejor amigo? Bueno ellos se conocen desde niños ya que son vecinos, pero su amistad comenzó en primer año de secundaria cuando por casualidad les toco juntos en el mismo salón y Bella tuvo que ayudar a Edward con sus estudios, ahí nació su verdadera amistad, a el no le importaba que ella no fuera popular, se sentaba a comer con ella en la cafetería desde entonces.

Emmett el hermano de Bella era el mejor amigo de Edward y gracias a que era un excelente atleta también era de los más populares de la escuela.

Alice era la hermana de Edward, era la chica mas popular de la escuela, totalmente superficial y experta en modas, en su grupo de amigas se encontraban Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, ella era la líder de ese grupo en el cual Bella jamás había ni siquiera intentado entrar, a pesar de conocerse de toda la vida a Alice jamás le había caído bien Bella y no entendía como Edward podía ser su amigo.

Nuestra historia comienza en el último año de la preparatoria cuando los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie Hale entran a la Preparatoria de Phoenix.

Como cambiaran las cosas para nuestros amigos?? Porque a diferencia de cómo todos pueden pensar esta no es una historia común, aunque a Bella si le gusta Edward, el en cuanto ve a Rosalie se prenda de ella, pero ella ve a Emmett e inmediatamente le gusta, solo que Emmett esta secretamente enamorado de Alice, y esta en cuanto ve a Jasper se encapricha con el, solo que Jasper no es un chico superficial y se prenda de la dulce Bella, quien a su vez ya saben quiere a Edward y así el circulo continua.

Como se resolverá este asunto, terminara cada quien con su cada cual?? Pero la pregunta es cual es su cada cual??

Quien ganara los chicos?? O las chicas??

No dejen de ver esta nueva historia

"**ENREDOS AMOROSOS"**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El verano había terminado, Bella se la había pasado trabajando como loca para poder comprarse un automóvil, quería cambiar su viejo trasto que ya había dejado de funcionar, con todos sus ahorros que originalmente estaban destinados a la universidad, pero gracias a que Bella había ganado una beca ahora ese dinero podría destinarlo a comprarse un buen carro y por buen carro estábamos hablando de un Ford Mustang 95, claro no era un carro del año pero era un lindo convertible azul, Emmett estaba que se moría de envidia, pero lamentablemente para el no era tan inteligente como Bella y sus ahorros los tenia que usar para la universidad, aunque el lado positivo de las cosas era que Bella no tenia vida social por lo tanto podría utilizar el auto de su hermana para salir. Charlie y Renee los padres de Bella y Emmett llevaban años divorciados ella vivía en Florida con su marido Phil, mientras los chicos habían decidido quedarse con su padre que trabajaba como Jefe de Policía, tenia un buen sueldo pero no eran ricos.

Por su parte Edward y Alice tenían mucho dinero su padre era un reconocido medico y Esme su madre una reconocida decoradora, los dos eran personas muy queridas y respetadas en Phoenix, Edward tenia un hermoso Volvo Plateado y Alice un Convertible Amarillo ultimo modelo. A pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes y muy parecidos a la vez, los dos eran muy populares el por ser el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano y ella era la Abeja Reina de la preparatoria la chica de la moda, la que decidía los estándares a seguir, ella era una chica superficial, amiga de Tanya, Lauren y Jessica, quienes adoraban Edward, de hecho solo por eso estaban por Alice, realmente no les importaba la amistad de Alice, sino el estatus social y la popularidad de los hermanos.

había llegado el primer día de clases Bella había extrañado como loca a Edward de quien desde siempre había estado enamorada, pero jamás, jamás le había dicho nada, solo lo trataba como su mejor amiga, la única, y el era el único amigo para ella, se habían conocido desde siempre por ser vecinos pero el realmente el la conoció de verdad cuando ella le dio tutorías en primero de secundaria, el se dio cuenta de lo dulce que era la hermanita de su mejor amigo, y comenzó a defenderla de todos y de todo, hasta de Alice quien insistía en atacar a Bella por su falta de sentido de la moda.

Bella y Emmett iban rumbo a la escuela, discutiendo como siempre ya que Emmett insistía en manejar en nuevo auto de Bella.

"_Bella en serio deberías dejarme conducir tu auto!! No queremos que lo vayas a chocar en el primer día de clases!!"_

"_Emmett ya para por favor, ya te dije que te prestare el coche cuando lo NECESITES, y digo que realmente lo necesites no para andar presumiendo solamente, para eso puedes pedirle el auto a Edward, mi auto me costo mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y necesito que aun funcione para cuando vaya a la universidad!!"_

"_Esta bien Bella!! Pero quisiera ver como me miraría Alice si llegara en este coche!!"_

"_Ayyy Emmett cuando entenderás que Alice Cullen es una chica superficial que jamás se fijara en ti!! Aunque seas tan popular como su hermano, no reúnes los atributos de los chicos con los que ella sale, bueno no reúnes solo uno el mas importante, NO ERES RICO!!"_

Era bien sabido por todos que Alice solo salía con chicos que conducían carros del año, y podían llevarla a cenar a lugares caros y pagarle todos sus caprichitos, prácticamente no salía con nadie de la escuela sino con jóvenes universitarios ricos hijos de papi, y pues a pesar de que Emmett era muy guapo y popular no contaba con ese atributo que Alice tanto valoraba.

"_Bella yo estoy seguro, que cuando Alice se de cuenta que yo realmente la quiero me aceptara!!"_

"_Sueña hermanito sueña el día que Alice Cullen te acepte ese día se congelara el infierno!!"_

"_Y que me dices de ti y Edward??"_

"_Que hay conmigo y Edward??"_

"_Estas enamorada de el desde que lo viste en el jardín de su casa jugando cuando solo teníamos 5 años!!"_

"_No exageres Emmett, además yo a diferencia de ti, tengo muy claro mi papel en su vida!! Soy solo su amiga, y prefiero tenerlo así que perderlo!! El jamás me mirara como otra cosa, y como podría teniendo a chicas tan bellas como Tanya, Lauren y Jessica??"_

"_Hermanita tu eres mucho mas hermosa que esas superficiales!!"_

"_Solo lo dices porque soy tu hermana!!"_

"_No es cierto y algún día te darás cuenta!!"_

"_Hemos llegado!!"_

Bella y Emmett llegaron al estacionamiento, todos los estudiantes los miraban, gracias al nuevo automóvil de Bella llamaba mucho la atención, en cuanto Bella puso un pie fuera de su coche, alguien la levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, ese alguien era Edward.

"_Bella querida amiga!! Como te extrañe flaca!!"_

Bella se ponía de todos colores cada que Edward la llamaba así, de cariño le decía flaca.

"_Me imagino que me extrañaste mucho, debió de haber sido difícil estar sin mi en la playa, con todas esas chicas persiguiéndote, me imagino cuanto me extrañaste!!"_

"_Ayy Bella eres imposible, sabes que eres mi única y verdadera amiga y claro que te extrañe, aunque la playa estuvo de lo mejor!!"_

"_Y a mi no me extrañaste Eddie??"_

"_Ayyy Emmett, sabes cuanto odio que me llames Eddie!! Por eso a ti no te extrañe absolutamente nada!!"_

"_Uyyy que genio EDWARD!!"_

"_Oye Bella que lindo esta tu auto!! Espero no se lo prestes a Emmett, digo si quieres que tu carro sobreviva a nuestro ultimo año de prepa Jajaja!!"_

"_Oye!! Estas viendo que la quiero convencer y tu me ayudas de esa manera!!"_

"_Yaaa!! Dejen de pelearse Edward yo se a quien le presto mi carro no tienes que decírmelo y Emmett pues lo siento pero Edward tiene razón Jajaja!!"_

Bella volteo con Edward y le dirigió una picara mirada cerrándole un ojo. Edward le respondió pasándole un brazo por lo hombros de Bella.

"_Y como estuvo tu verano Bella?? Te la pasaste solo trabajando o hiciste algo divertido?? Y recuerda que como divertido no cuenta pasártela encerrada en tu cuarto dibujando!!"_

"_Eyy eso para mi es divertido, yo no critico tus formas de divertirte!!"_

"_Porque no tienen nada que criticarle a salir a pasear, a ir al cine, a hacer lo que la gente común y divertida hace flaca!!"_

"_Yo no soy una persona común ni divertida Edward!!"_

"_Lo se flaca eso lo aprendí desde hace mucho tiempo!!"_

Los 3 se encaminaron hasta su primera clase, que para Bella era biología, y para Edward y Emmett era ingles.

Bella también tenia la clase de biología con Alice, pero claro que ella jamás compartiría la mesa de laboratorio con ella, Alice y Tanya eran compañeras y Jessica y Lauren compartían la otra mesa, al fondo del salón Bella estaba sola en una mesa, ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes de Alice Cullen, la clase estaba por iniciar cuando una chica entro por la puerta, era la chica mas bonita que había visto en mi vida, mucho mas que Alice Cullen, y eso ya era mucho decir, era rubia de ojos azules, y parecía modelo, de esas salidas de las revistas, el profesor tomo la tarjeta que la joven le entrego y la presento.

"_Chicos saluden a su nueva compañera, ella viene de intercambio de Nueva York, su nombre es Rosalie Hale!! Señorita Hale bienvenida, pase usted y puede sentarse con la Señorita Swan al fondo!!"_

La nueva chica Rosalie camino hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a mí, pensé que seria muy antipática, la típica chica popular pero me sorprendió la manera en la que me hablo.

"_Hola!! Mucho gusto soy Rosalie, pero que tonta si el maestro acaba de presentarme, cual es tu nombre!!"_

"_Soy Isabella Swan, pero todo mundo me llama Bella, mucho gusto Rosalie y bienvenida a Phoenix!!"_

Alice Cullen nos miraba desde su mesa, estaba obviamente molesta, seguro no se esperaba que alguien como Rosalie fuera tan amable y me tratara así, además que seguramente le molestaba la belleza de Rosalie.

Bella y Rosalie habían platicado mucho durante la clase, Rosalie no era lo que parecía a pesar de ser muy bella se notaba que no era tan superficial y era muy agradable, al terminar la clase Alice se acerco a ellas.

"_Hola Rosalie, mi nombre es Alice Cullen y estaría encantada de mostrarte nuestra escuela!!"_

Alice ignoro totalmente a Bella, de lo cual Rosalie se dio cuenta y no le gusto nada así que le respondió a Alice de una manera muy peculiar.

"_Mucho gusto Alice, eres muy amable pero Bella me va a mostrar la escuela!!"_

"_Me permitiré darte un consejo Rosalie, en esta escuela como en todas hay niveles, y créeme que no quieres ser vista con Bella Swan!!"_

Al terminar esto Alice se dio media vuelta y su sequito de "amigas" la siguieron.

"_Que grosera es esa tipa!! Tiene algún problema contigo??"_

"_Mmm solo que jamás me ha tragado, no se cual sea su problema, mi falta de dinero o mi falta de sentido de la moda!!"_

"_Ayy Bella eres muy simpática!!"_

Bella le mostró a Rosalie donde serian sus próximas clases, la chica nueva le había caído muy bien, a la hora del almuerzo habían quedado de verse en la cafetería, estaba ansiosa de presentársela a Edward y Emmett.

Al llegar a la cafetería Bella se sentó en la mesa de siempre y poco después llegaron Edward y Emmett.

"_Bella sabes que tanto alboroto se trae media escuela?? Me acabo de encontrar con Alice quien balbuceo algo acerca de una chica nueva y algo sobre ti que paso??"_

"_Nada solo que en biología compartí clase con una chica nueva se llama Rosalie y bueno tu hermana prácticamente le ofreció unirse a su grupo y ella la rechazo por mi, increíble no??"_

"_Alguien se atrevió a rechazar a Alice!!" _dijeron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Rosalie entro por la puerta de la cafetería, pero no venia sola, la acompañaba un chico increíblemente parecido a ella de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ella estaba buscando en la cafetería hasta que Bella le hizo una seña para que la viera.

"_Bella conoces a esa hermosura!!" _le dijo Edward a Bella.

"_Ella es Rosalie la chica de la que te hablaba!!" _

"_Hola Bella!! Mira el es mi hermano Jasper, Jasper ella es la chica de la que te hable Bella!!"_

"_Mucho gusto Jasper!!"_

"_Mucho gusto Bella!!"_

En cuanto a Jasper miro a Bella los ojos le brillaron, mientras tanto Edward miraba a Rosalie y prácticamente se le caía la baba, pero ella estaba mirando a Emmett quien como siempre miraba a Alice, que no dejaba de mirar a su mesa.

"_Bella no nos presentas!!" _dijo dándole un codazo a Bella.

"_Ahh si claro Rosalie el es Edward mi mejor amigo y el es Emmett mi hermano!!"_

"_Mucho gusto Rosalie soy Edward Cullen!! Es un placer conocerte!!"_

"_Cullen a caso eres algo de la pequeña chica de biología Alice??"_

"_Si ese monstruito es mi hermana!!"_

"_Ohh!! Y Emmett así que tu eres hermano de Bella!! Debo decir que no se parecen mucho que digamos ella es tan delgada y tu tan fornido!!"_

Emmett dejo de mirar a Alice para ver a Rosalie, definitivamente su comentario le había caído por sorpresa, en ese momento Alice se apareció en la mesa y dirigiéndose solo a Jasper se presento.

"_Hola soy Alice Cullen y si no te molesta me encantaría mostrarte la escuela!!"_

"_Ohh mucho gusto Alice yo soy Jasper Hale!! Gracias por tu oferta pero tengo un mapa de la escuela, además Bella, Edward y Emmett me ayudaran si tengo alguna duda, pero gracias por tu amabilidad!!"_

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, obviamente nadie se esperaba la respuesta de Jasper, Alice solo se dio la vuelta y fue caminando fuera de la cafetería.

El primer día de escuela, había sido muy peculiar Bella se encontraba con una nueva amiga, o debía decir con una única amiga, y con un admirador, era un día muy peculiar y eso que aun no terminaba.

**Que les pareció la nueva historia!! Para todos los que piensen que Alice es un hígado esto es solo el comienzo, yo adoro a este personaje y tengo muchas cosas en mente para ella, la veo algo así como Kelly Taylor en 90210 al principio frívola pero después muy diferente, espero les guste mi historia y dejen reviews por favor!!**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Al terminar el día de clases Bella y Rosalie se dirigían al estacionamiento, iban platicando muy animadamente.

"_Bella me da tanto gusto haberte conocido el día de hoy la verdad era que tenia mucho miedo no hacer ninguna amiga!"_

"_No entiendo porque eres una persona muy dulce y simpática no entiendo porque no habrías de hacer amigos"_

"_Pues no toda la gente piensa como tu, la mayoría se fijan primero en las apariencias y eso hace difícil que realmente se interesen en ti como persona"_

"_No entiendo a que te refieres Rosalie?"_

"_Bueno te voy a platicar algo pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie si?"_

"_Ok dímelo"_

"_Conoces a Pamela Meyer?"_

"_Mmmm no, debería?"_

"_Pues ella es mi madre y es una modelo muy reconocida a nivel mundial"_

"_Ahh! Por eso no la conozco jaja, como te habrás dado cuenta no se nada de la moda!"_

"_Pues bueno en Nueva York todas las chicas querían ser mis "amigas" porque mi mama era famosa, y realmente ninguna me apreciaba por ser lo que soy, por ser Rose, y encima mi mama que deseaba que fuera modelo como ella, por eso Jasper y yo nos venimos a Phoenix, porque quería obligarme a ser modelo, cosa que no me interesa, así que hablamos con papa y el acepto tenernos a mi y a Jasper por el ultimo año de la prepa, cuando ingresemos a la universidad podremos tomar el dinero de nuestro fideicomiso e independizarnos"_

"_Eso debe de ser triste, me recuerdas un poco a Alice"_

"_A la tipa esa sangrona?"_

"_Mira no la defiendo ni nada Alice tiene un carácter del demonio, Dios si lo sabre yo! Pero mira cuando esa con Edward y su familia es muy diferente a como es aquí en la escuela, allá es hasta podría decirse que dulce y considerada con sus padres y hermano pero aquí es otra cosa y el punto es que su sequito de "amigas" solo la siguen porque Alice tiene mucho dinero y porque quieren con Edward, deberías escuchar los horrores que hablan de Alice!"_

"_Pero y ella lo sabe? Porque sigue siendo su amiga?"_

"_Yo las he escuchado muchas veces y se lo he dicho a Edward para que se lo diga, pero ella jamás lo ha creído, menos viniendo de mi, a veces me da pena no tiene una sola amiga de verdad, pero bueno que puedo decir yo tampoco la he tenido nunca"_

"_No hasta ahora Bella"_

"_Rosalie creo que si tienes razón tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas"_

Las dos se abrazaron y cada una se fue a su casa, no sin antes darse sus números de teléfono, Rosalie insistía en tenerlo, ella reconocía que quería saberlo todo de Bella y quería platicar mas en la tarde que terminara sus tareas.

Por otro lado Edward y Emmett se encontraban en su entrenamiento, Edward se encontraba distraído como nunca, estaba pensando en Rosalie, ella lo había dejado verdaderamente impactado, al terminar el entrenamiento se fueron directo a las regaderas.

"_Edward que te pasa? Has estado distraído durante todo el entrenamiento!"_

"_Lo siento Emmett pero es que Rosalie me ha dejado totalmente impactado"_

"_Es muy guapa y todo Edward pero no es para tanto"_

"_Claro que si jamás me había sentido así por nadie"_

"_Mira seguramente aceptara salir contigo! Eres el mas popular de la escuela nadie se te niega nunca!"_

"_No lo se, no sentí mucho interés de su parte, pero se quien me va a ayudar con esto"_

"_Quien si se puede saber"_

"_Pues Bella"_

"_Le vas a pedir a mi hermana que te ayude con la nueva?"_

"_Porque no? Bella es mi mejor amiga y quien mejor que ella para ayudarme"_

"_Ok, espero que se pueda, y no pase como tu ayuda con Alice"_

"_Emmett eso es muy diferente cuando entenderás que Alice jamás te hará caso!"_

"_También tu crees que soy poca cosa para tu hermana?"_

"_Emmett claro que no, pero Alice es TAN especial en eso y cada vez que le digo o le insinúo algo de ti se infarta, dice que no eres su tipo"_

"_Algún día Alice se dará cuenta que no habrá nadie que la quiera como yo"_

Los chicos terminaron de bañarse y Edward llevo a Emmett a su casa, mientras tanto Alice estaba en su casa tomando el sol en su piscina con su grupo de "amigas" a ella le había impresionado tanto Jasper, lo vio en la clase de arte la única clase que tomaba sola y la había dejado totalmente sorprendida, tanto que no fue hasta la hora de comida cuando se pudo presentar con el.

"_Y bien Alice que piensas hacer para que Jasper salga contigo?" _pregunto Tanya que era la mas venenosa de todas y quien secretamente quería quitarle el trono a Alice.

"_Aun no lo se, Jasper es diferente, no es como todos los idiotas de esta escuela, pero a mi nadie me rechaza y tarde o temprano saldré con el"_

"_Pues eso esta por verse amiga, porque durante todo el almuerzo Jasper no dejo de ver a la tonta esa de Bella Swan y pues su hermana se hizo amiga de ella"_

"_Estas insinuando que a Jasper le gusto Bella? Como podría preferir alguien a esa tonta antes que a mi?"_

"_Pues a veces tu mismo hermano lo hace, aun no entiendo porque es su amigo, seguramente es porque lo ayuda con sus materias, y también no puede entender como Emmett siendo tan lindo y popular sea hermano de esa"_

"_Saben algo chicas ya me cansaron, que les parece si se van de mi casa y me dejan pensar, algo se me va a ocurrir pero Jasper se fijara en mi y para eso haré lo que sea me oyeron lo que sea!!"_

Edward llego a su casa, e inmediatamente subió a su recamara, necesitaba hablarle a Bella, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Alice entro intempestivamente a su oficina y se sentó en su cama.

"_Hola Alice, que se te ofrece? Estaba a punto de hacer una llamada muy importante"_

"_A quien ibas a llamar si se puede saber hermanito"_

"_A Bella, pero el porque la iba a llamar no es de tu incumbencia"_

"_Ok vine porque necesito tu ayuda hermanito"_

"_Tu Alice Cullen la gran Alice necesita mi ayuda?"_

"_Ya hermanito deja de burlarte de mi y mejor escúchame"_

"_Ok dime que necesitas Ali"_

"_Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Jasper Hale"_

"_Que?"_

"_Lo que oíste me di cuenta que se sentó con ustedes hoy, y bueno el me gusto mucho quiero salir con el!"_

"_Mira Alice, no se en que te puedo ayudar no lo conozco, solo se que es hermano gemelo de Rosalie y bueno eso es todo, creo que soy la persona incorrecta para pedirle ayuda, quizás deberías pedírselo a su hermana o a Bella"_

"_A Bella?"_

"_Si note que se llevo bien con ella quizás si fueras amable con ella, como deberías de serlo, ella te podría ayudar"_

"_Edward me estas pidiendo que sea amiga de ese esperpento?"_

"_Alice no hables así de Bella ella es una chica muy linda en todos los aspectos no entiendo porque no la quieres!"_

"_Porque desde que eres su amigo, a mi ya no me haces caso"_

"_Un momento Ali me estas diciendo que ese es el motivo por el que Bella te cae mal?"_

"_Ese y su horrible sentido de la moda! Pero no estamos hablando de eso te estaba pidiendo ayuda!"_

"_Alice estas hablando en serio? Yo soy el motivo de que no quieras a Bella?"_

"_Edward cambiemos de tema, mejor me voy gracias por tu ayuda bye!"_

Edward se quedo pensativo, ahora entendía un poco mejor a Alice, ella nunca había sido lo que se dice amiga de Bella pero antes no le tenia tanto coraje, a caso su hermanita estaba celosa de Bella? Alice se fue a su recamara y le llamo a Tanya por teléfono.

"_Tanya ya tengo el plan perfecto para ligarme a Jasper! Me haré amiga de su hermana y de Bella Swan!"_

"_Que? Estas loca?"_

"_Lo se es una medida totalmente extrema pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por conseguir a Jasper lo pagare, aunque tenga que entregarle mi alma al mismo diablo!"_

"_Pero ser amiga de ESA?"_

"_No seré su amiga de verdad solo fingiré serlo, y después que tenga a Jasper comiendo de mi mano me desharé de ellas, así que mañana mismo pongo en marcha mi plan!"_

Alice estaba haciendo planes realmente le había gustado Jasper, no sabia que era lo que le atraía de el, si sus hermosos ojos azules, su rubio cabello, o su maravilloso cuerpo, o esa expresión de paz que tenia cuando tocaba la guitarra, o que simplemente cuado ella quería algo lo obtenía, pero de repente se encontraba pensando solamente en ese chico que como nadie mas había hecho la había despreciado, pero ella era Alice Cullen y a ella nadie la despreciaba o por lo menos eso creía ella.

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews he recibido mucho, se que el asunto esta un poco enredoso pero espero poco a poco irlo dejando mas claro, empezaremos a conocer a nuestros personajes, por lo menos ya sabemos porque Alice no quiere a Bella, y que Alice no es realmente lo que aparenta ser. Ya saben espero sus reviews, opiniones, sugerencias. Por ahí alguien me dijo que le bajara a los signos de exclamación, seguí tu consejo y lo hice. Bueno los quiero besos bye!**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Mientras Alice Cullen conspiraba para conseguir a Jasper, los gemelos Hale se encontraban en su casa platicando sobre su primer día en la Preparatoria de Phoenix.

"_Y bien Rose que te pareció la preparatoria te veo muy contenta"_

"_Lo estoy Jasper este ha sido el mejor primer día de escuela y sabes porque?"_

"_Déjame adivinar porque al fin tienes una amiga?"_

"_Si Bella es realmente agradable, dulce y sobre todo honesta"_

"_Me di cuenta, a mi también me gusto, digo me cayo bien"_

"_Dijiste que te gusto?"_

"_Ay hermanita para ti no tengo secretos, Bella me gusto muchísimo, no es como todas esas chicas de Nueva York se ve que es diferente sensible, simpática y sobre todo inteligente"_

"_La verdad que Bella me gusta para cuñada__"_

"_Lo dices por mi o por su hermano? No me veas __así Rose te conozco mas que nadie en el mundo, me di cuenta que no dejabas de ver a su hermano Emmett no?"_

"_Pues si es verdad su hermano me gusto muchísimo, necesito averiguar con Bella si tiene novia o algo así, pero debo ser muy discreta no quiero que Bella piense que solo quiero ser su amiga para andar con su hermano!"_

"_Bueno Rose yo a ti si te puedo pedir ayuda con Bella no? Por favor averigua si tiene novio o si le gusta alguien por favor!!"_

"_No te preocupes como te dije Bella me gusta para cuñada doble!"_

El siguiente día de clases dio inicio y Alice comenzaría a llevar a cabo su plan en la cafetería en el almuerzo, Bella y Rosalie estaban sentadas juntas en una mesa cuando Alice se acerco a ellas.

"_Hola Bella, Rosalie!"_

"_Hola Alice"_ le respondió Bella totalmente sorprendida, usualmente Alice no se dirigía a ella de ninguna manera si podía evitarlo y ahora estaba parada frente a ella saludándola.

"_Yo quería pedirles disculpas, el __día de ayer me comporte muy grosera con ustedes, y no se lo merecían, me disculpan"_

"_No hay problema quizás iniciamos con el pie izquierdo Alice"_

Bella estaba totalmente sorprendida no podía articular palabra alguna.

"_Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"_

"_Claro Alice"_ respondió Rosalie que miraba a Bella totalmente sorprendida

"_No se molestaran Tanya, Jessica y Lauren si te sientas con nosotras?" _pregunto Bella al fin pudiendo hablar.

"_Quizás pero si se molestan ese es su problema no creen? Rosalie escuche que vienes de Nueva York, esa una ciudad realmente hermosa"_

"_Si lo es, sobre todo en invierno, la ciudad se toma bastante en serio la Navidad, por cierto Bella me gustaría invitarte en invierno a que conozcas mi ciudad, te encantara"_

"_Ey quizás yo podría acompañarlas!__"_

"_Ahh claro" _dijo Rosalie aun extrañada por la manera tan amable que se comportaba Alice.

La hora del almuerzo se paso bastante rápido y aunque Alice no lo reconociera se la estaba pasando bastante bien Rosalie y ella tenían muchas cosas en común, a ambas les gustaba la moda y conocían muchos lugares de Nueva York y aunque Bella no lo conocía era alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder entablar una conversación con las dos, cuando el almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar Alice se despidió de las chicas.

"_Bueno chicas me voy, soy miembro del __comité pro-graduación y hoy comenzaremos a ver los eventos para recaudar fondos para la graduación, lo primero será el Tradicional Baile de Bienvenida de la próxima semana"_

"_Un Baile? Que emoción no Bella?"_

"_Bueno Rose yo usualmente no salgo a bailar, no soy muy hábil en eso"_

"_Pero este año tienes que ir no me puedes hacer esto"_

"_Rosalie tiene razón Bella es nuestro ultimo año y no te puedes permitir perderte esta clase de eventos estos momentos no se repiten jamás__"_

"_Ves te lo dije"_

"_Bueno Bella podrías hacerme un favor si ves a Edward puedes decirle que la junta será en 20 minutos que no vaya a faltar, adiós chicas fue un verdadero placer platicar con ustedes, me tendrán muy seguido por aquí bye!"_

Alice se despidió dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una de las chicas y se alejo caminando echándoles una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren que la miraban con la boca abierta.

"_No puedo creer que esa sea Alice Cullen! Se porto tan… tan!"_

"_Linda?"_

"_Lo note, fue tan diferente al día de ayer, a que se deberá?"_

"_No lo se, se lo preguntare a Edward"_

"_Por cierto Bella porque no habrán venido Edward y Emmett a comer?"_

"_Ah porque seguramente están en entrenamiento de Futbol, este viernes es el primer partido de la temporada y usualmente la primera semana de clases como sola porque ellos se la pasan metidos en el audiovisual estudiando estrategias y cosas así"_

"_Ohh, oye Bella tengo una duda, tu sales con alguien?"_

"_Yo?"_

"_Si tu, eres una chica muy linda, y me parece raro que hasta el momento no te he oído hablar de ningún chico solo de tu hermano y tu amigo"_

"_Tu crees que alguien se va a fijar en mi? Estudiamos en la preparatoria mas superficial de toda la ciudad, y yo no soy la mas hermosa de las chicas, nadie jamás se ha fijado en mi"_

"_Bella no entiendo tu eres realmente linda, quizás si te sacaras un poco mas de partido, si fueras un poco mas femenina"_

"_No lo creo"_

"_Mmm…Edward y Emmett salen con alguien?"_

"_Edward ha salido con las chicas mas lindas de toda la escuela, pero nada serio, y Emmett bueno el también ha tenido un par de novias pero creo que aun no llega la adecuada para el"_

"_En serio me parece raro que los dos mas populares no tengan novia!"_

"_No me malinterpretes la mitad de la población femenina de la prepa esta enamorada de Edward y la otra mitad de Emmett, es solo que ellos no son tan superficiales como todos"_

"_Ohh"_

Rosalie estaba tomando nota mental de todo lo que le decía Bella, estaba siguiendo una estrategia le preguntaba por Edward y por Emmett ya que no quería que ella se diera cuenta que le gustaba su hermano, por lo menos no aun.

La primera semana de clases paso muy rápido, Alice comía con ellas todos los días y un par de veces se habían ido de compras juntas, muy a pesar de Bella, los chicos las acompañaban en la comida de vez en cuando.

Alice no quería admitir lo bien que le estaban cayendo Rosalie y Bella, eran tan diferentes de sus "amigas" eran sinceras, simpáticas, no le daban por su lado como los demás lo cual al principio le incomodaba pero después comenzó a gustarle.

Por el lado de los chicos al principio a Emmett no le caía bien Jasper ya que se dio cuenta como lo miraba Alice, pero Edward insistía mantenerlo cerca de ellos ya que al ser hermano de Rosalie quería pedirle ayuda a el en lugar de a Bella, al terminar la semana los dos habían aceptado que el era realmente agradable y les estaba cayendo muy bien.

A Edward se le había ocurrido invitar al cine a Rosalie, pero sabia que ella aun no aceptaría ir sola con el por lo cual le dijo a Bella, Rosalie invito a Jasper, cuando Alice se entero que el iría se auto invito también y pues Emmett no perdería la posibilidad de estar donde estaría Alice, al final la ida al cine se convirtió en una salida masiva donde irían las 3 chicas y los 3 chicos.

Cada pareja de hermanos llego junta al cine, y los chicos empezaron a hacer sus movimientos.

"_Rosalie quieres algo de la fuente de sodas? __Palomitas, chocolate algo en especial?" _Edward le pregunte a Rosalie quien no quería ser grosera con el y acepto su ofrecimiento.

"_Claro Edward eres muy amable" _juntos se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas.

Jasper se acerco a Bella y comenzaron a platicar de arte.

"_Vi tus dibujos en la clase de arte Bella son realmente hermosos eres muy buena"_

"_Gracias Jasper, súper que tocas la guitarra eso es muy padre"_

Su platica siguió muy animadamente a Bella le caía bien Jasper eran compatibles en muchas cosas.

Los que no sabían que hacer eran Emmett y Alice el siempre se ponía tan nervioso cuando ella estaba junto a el que no tenia ni la menor idea de que decirle y ella obviamente estaba furiosa porque Jasper no le hacia caso.

"_Ehh Alice quieres algo de tomar"_

"_No gracias Emmett estoy bien!"_

"_Unas palomitas, algo?"_

"_Dije que no gracias Emmett que parte no entendiste?"_

Emmett agacho la cabeza y se quedo muy serio, Alice lo vio y realmente le dio mucha pena verlo así.

"_Discúlpame Emmett no quería ser grosera!"_

"_No hay problema Alice"_

Los 6 entraron a ver la película y bueno el orden en el que se sentaron fue el siguiente Edward-Rosalie-Bella-Jasper-Alice-Emmett.

Al terminar el cine decidieron pasar a tomar un café, todos estaban platicando con todos se estaban llevando muy bien pero sucedió algo extraño, Edward noto como Jasper miraba a Bella y sintió una punzada que no supo a que se debía, Jasper se dio cuenta que Alice no era tan hueca como el creía y finalmente Emmett se encontró de repente platicando con Rosalie y noto lo lindos que eran sus ojos azules.

**Que tal les ****pareció? Opiniones quiero opiniones! Ahh y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, por todos sus reviews y mensajes de apoyo, no saben lo que significa para mi, me inspiran a seguir adelante!**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Los días pasaban volando y de repente el Baile de Bienvenida estaba a la vuela de la esquina, Alice le había pedido ayuda a Rosalie y Bella con la organización del evento, y se dio cuenta de las buenas ideas que tenia Bella, y realmente le estaban agradando, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren estaban realmente furiosas porque aunque Alice les decía que todo era un juego ella cada vez pasaba mas tiempo con ellas y bueno ustedes saben al Alice y Edward ser los mas populares todo la prepa estaba pendiente de lo que hacían y sus amigos se estaban convirtiendo en gente realmente popular en la escuela hasta Bella.

Los chicos habían tomado la iniciativa y habían invitado a las chicas al baile, Edward invito a Rosalie quien acepto ya que vio que Emmett no la invitaría, además quería sacarle a Edward toda la información posible.

Jasper invito a Bella, quien acepto, no solo porque Jasper le caía muy bien sino porque seria la primera vez que realmente asistiría a un baile.

Emmett por millonésima vez invito a Alice quien esta vez para sorpresa suya dijo que si, pensó que quizás podría darle celos a Jasper y como supo que este invito a Bella, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ir con ellos.

Rosalie y Alice estaban emocionadas pensando en que se pondrían, y además tenían un plan muy macabro de hacerle un cambio de imagen a Bella, así que se la llevaron con engaños al Centro Comercial y gastaron cantidades exorbitantes en ropa para ella, aunque Bella se negaba rotundamente, realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto, Rosalie y Alice eran demasiado persuasivas juntas, las chicas se arreglarían todas juntas en la casa de Alice.

Alice se había comprado un llamativo vestido de satén negro con cortes geométricos que dejaban al descubierto grandes triángulos de su piel, llevaba su cabello corto suelto como siempre y peinado a la despreocupe, su maquillaje era un poco mas cargado en los ojos y los labios un poco de gloss color rojo.

Rosalie bueno ella lucia como una modelo de pasarela llevaba un ceñido vestido color púrpura mostraba un escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada, su maquillaje le daba énfasis a sus ojos y en los labios un poco de gloss púrpura, llevaba el cabello lacio cayéndole por la espalda.

Bella llevaba un vestido azul era strapless, ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí se ensanchaba un poco, a la altura de la cadera llevaba un pequeño moño y toda la espalda estaba llena de muchas tiritas que dejaban un poco al descubierto su espalda, su maquillaje era muy ligero, pero Alice había insistido en aplicarle delineador en los ojos para darles énfasis, y el gloss de sus labios era en color rosa, su cabella había sido ondulado cuidadosamente y ahora caía por toda su espalda, se veía hermosa no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo, las chicas estaban realmente satisfechas con el resultado.

Los chicos ya estaban listos y esperándolas desde hacia mas de media hora en la sala y la limousine los esperaba afuera, una por una fueron bajando primero Alice, los ojos de Emmett casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando la vio, pero Jasper también se sorprendió bastante, la siguiente fue Rosalie, Edward prácticamente se le caía la baba, y de repente Emmett se veía confundido no sabia si mirarla a ella o a Alice, al final bajo Bella, los 3 chicos se quedaron súper sorprendidos obviamente Jasper se la quería comer con los ojos, Emmett se emociono al ver a su hermanita tan hermosa y Edward el estaba totalmente con la boca abierta jamás había visto a Bella de esa manera como se veía ahora, tan femenina, tan hermosa.

Todos se fueron juntos al baile y se sentaron en una mesa, el baile comenzó y cada pareja comenzó a bailar, Bella era realmente mala y prácticamente se la paso pisando a Jasper, y disculpándose cada minuto por pisarlo, cuando el baile iba prácticamente a la mitad el DJ hablo y dijo que era hora de un cambio de parejas, acción que Alice como organizadora del evento le había ordenado que hiciera para poder bailar con Jasper. En cuanto el DJ cumplió con su orden Alice jalo a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett y Edward y Bella se quedaron parados en medio de la pista Edward vio como Tanya se acercaba peligrosamente a el, por lo que decidió bailar con Bella, de fondo la canción "Inalcanzable" de RBD sonaba.

"_Te ves realmente hermosa el __día de hoy Bella" _le dijo Edward tomándola por la cintura y bailando muy pegado a ella.

"_Gracias Edward todo se lo debo a Rosalie y Alice que jugaron conmigo a la Barbie jaja"_

"_Pues realmente te ves linda, deberías de arreglarte así mas seguido flaquita!"_

Bella estaba realmente nerviosa se ponía de todos los colores y agradecía que Edward le estuviera hablando al oído y no viera como se sonrojaba.

"_Que te parece el cambio de Alice?"_

"_Es __increíble! Aun no puedo creer que quiera ser mi amiga"_

"_Bella cuando dejaras de verte de esa manera?"_

"_No entiendo Edward?"_

"_Pues si Bella siempre te menosprecias, cualquier persona en el mundo estaría honrado con tu amistad, eres una persona maravillosa, sincera, simpática, hermosa y seguramente si Alice esta contigo es porque se dio cuenta de lo huecas que son sus amigas y quiere una amiga de verdad!"_

"_En verdad piensas eso de mi?"_

"_Bella de que manera te explico lo que significas en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga sin ti no __sabría que hacer, te quiero mucho Bella!!" _Edward abrazo fuertemente a Bella quien estaba sonriendo y estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas de alegría hasta que.

"_Bella y porque te quiero tanto y eres mi mejor amiga debo confesarte algo, creo que estoy enamorado de Rosalie, no dejo de pensar en ella, y espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi!"_

En ese momento el corazón de Bella se partió en mil pedazos, Edward le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, no solo le gustaba sino que la quería, inconscientemente busco a sus amigas en la pista y tanto Rosalie como Alice se percataron de la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de su amiga.

Antes de que la canción se terminara Rosalie se disculpo con Emmett y Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper.

"_Alice te diste cuenta?"_

"_Si el rostro de Bella se cambio de la felicidad a la tristeza!"_

"_Necesitamos ver que le paso, esta a punto de llorar"_

Las chicas llegaron a donde se encontraba Bella y Edward bailando.

"_Hermanito __discúlpame pero necesitamos a Bella cosas de mujeres tu entiendes no?"_

La tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron hasta un salón alejado del gimnasio. Bella iba prácticamente llorando todo el camino, cuando entraron al salón cerraron la puerta y encendieron la luz.

"_Que paso Bella que tienes?"_

En cuanto Bella escucho las palabras de Rosalie no aguanto mas y soltó el llanto, las chicas estaban realmente preocupadas no sabia que pasaba, solo la abrazaban, cuando Bella se pudo calmar un poco volvieron a preguntarle.

"_Bella nos estas asustando, que te paso? Estabas muy contenta bailando con mi hermano y de repente tu rostro cambio, te dijo o te hizo algo?"_

"_No… todo esta bien en serio?"_

"_Como que todo esta bien Bella que a caso crees que somos tontas? Porque no nos quieres decir que no confías en nosotras?"_

"_No es eso es solo que me duele mucho, además no quiero traicionar la confianza de Edward"_

"_Bella que pasa por favor dinos porque estas así"_

Bella intentaba mantener el llanto pero su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos, miraba a Rosalie y no podía culparla ella era muy hermosa quien no se enamoraría de ella, además era su amiga y solo había tenido con ella atenciones.

"_Bella, uno solo puede llorar __así por amor, y creo que te he visto muchas veces con mi hermano, y si estoy en lo correcto tu estas enamorada de el verdad?"_

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como plato, estaba al descubierto, pero ya no podía negarlo mas, amaba a Edward y la estaba matando saber que el jamás se enamoraría de ella.

"_Si… pero el solo me ve como una amiga!"_

"_Pero porque estas __así Edward te dijo algo que te hiciera sentir mal?"_

"_No al contrario, por lo menos el no quería lastimarme… el no sabe"_

"_Que te dijo mi hermano?"_

"_Pues… me dijo que yo era una persona muy especial para el… su mejor amiga… que no sabría que hacer si yo no estuviera en su vida… y después me dijo… que yo debía ser la primera en saber… que el… esta enamorado… de ti Rosalie!"_

Los ojos de Rosalie casi se salen de sus orbitas.

"_Bella yo… no tenia la menor idea… que tu lo amaras… porque no me lo dijiste?"_

"_Pues porque… realmente no quería que nadie lo supiera, solo lo sabe mi hermano y bueno ahora ustedes!"_

"_Bella yo… a mi… no me gusta Edward, digo es lindo y todo pero a mi me gusta alguien mas"_

"_Pero yo creí que te gustaba… como siempre me preguntabas por el y por…!" _

Bella se dio cuenta que siempre que Rosalie le preguntaba algo de Edward también lo hacia de Emmett.

"_Emmett? Te gusta Emmett?"_

"_Si Bella a mi me gusta tu hermano! Perdóname sino te lo dije antes, pero es que no quería que pensaras que me había hecho tu amiga para que me ayudaras con el! Alice yo espero que no te moleste que me guste Emmett he visto como te mira y…"_

"_No te preocupes Rosalie yo veo a Emmett mas como a un hermano que como otra cosa, a mi quien me gusta es Jasper"_

Bella comenzó a reírse como loca, las chicas se le quedaron viendo.

"_Somos un grupo bastante __patético! Yo amo a Edward, pero el te quiere a ti Rosalie, tu quieres a Emmett, pero Emmett quiere a Alice, quien quiere a Jasper"_

"_Quien te quiere a ti" _dijo Alice con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"_Que a caso no te __habías dado cuenta, Bella si que eres distraída"_

Bella busco con la mirada a Rosalie para que le confirmara lo que Alice le acababa de decir, ella con la cabeza le dijo que si.

"_Alice, yo __jamás me fijaría en Jasper, primero porque amo a Edward y segundo porque tu estas enamorada el y eres mi amiga, jamás te traicionaría!"_

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, estas chicas eran realmente sus amigas y la querían por ser como era no por lo que ella les podía dar, Bella abrazo a Alice quien se dejo abrazar y Rosalie se les unió provocando las lágrimas de las 3.

"_Ok, ok ya dejemos de llorar hemos dejado claro cuales son nuestros sentimientos es momento de tomar cartas en el asunto no creen?" _dijo Alice muy decidida.

"_Y que propones Alice?" _dijo Rosalie limpiándose las lagrimas.

"_Pues que nos ayudemos unas a otras, tu Bella puedes ayudar a Rosalie con Emmett, ella me puede ayudar a mi con Jasper y yo a ti con Edward!"_

"_Me parece bien lo primero pero yo no quiero ayuda con Edward, el jamás se fijara en mi solo me considera su amiga, acepto lo demás pero evítate lo de Edward por favor Alice!"_

Las chicas se arreglaron el maquillaje después de las lágrimas derramadas, y aunque Bella no quería ayuda Alice y Rosalie no se darían por vencidas y la ayudarían aunque ella no lo quisiera.

**Muchas lagrimas en este capitulo no? Sniff, sniff! Bueno espero sus reviews, espero que las cosas tomen forma para los que aun siguen confundidos, pero ****no crean que esto se arreglara tan fácilmente, aun quedan mas enredos amorosos. El próximo capitulo el punto de vista de los chicos!**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Mientras Bella, Alice y Rosalie platicaban, ellos se quedaron un poco desconcertados, sobre todo Emmett que conocía muy bien a su hermana y vio la expresión en su rostro cuando bailaba con Edward, Jasper también lo noto así que los dos fueron inmediatamente con Edward.

"_Edward que paso con Bella?"_

"_Nada que habría de pasar?"_

"_Bueno ella parecía estar a punto de llorar, además tu la estabas abrazando mucho que era todo eso Edward" _dijo Jasper muy celoso.

"_Bella y yo __somos amigos, y ella a veces es muy sentimental, yo le estaba diciendo lo mucho que significa para mi su amistad!"_

"_Eso es todo Edward?" _pregunto Emmett quien sabría que su hermana no se pondría como se puso solo por eso.

"_Si eso es todo, y bueno al ser ella mi mejor amiga quise que se enterara primero de mis sentimientos, y como ella ya lo sabe se los __diré a ustedes también… creo que estoy enamorado de Rosalie"_

Emmett comprendió que era lo que le había pasado a Bella de repente su mejor amigo, del que estaba enamorada le decía que quería a su mejor amiga, el sabia que eso le había partido el corazón a su hermana.

"_Jasper __espero no te molestes conmigo, yo en serio la respeto y me gustaría tener algo serio con ella"_

"_Entonces Bella solo te interesa como amiga?"_

"_Porque tanto interés en Bella?" _pregunto Edward con algo de irritación en su voz.

"_Bueno ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones, pues a __mí me gusta Bella y Emmett, Edward quiero que sepan que la respeto y que hare todo lo que pueda por conquistarla"_

En ese momento las chicas aparecieron y cada quien volvió con su pareja original, pero ella se encargaron de bailar como se dice en bola todos en un circulo para no hacerse sentir mal entre ellas.

El siguiente mes paso muy rápido el día de Halloween se estaba acercando rápidamente, Alice se encontraba cada vez más unida a Bella y Rosalie y poco a poco se acercaban a sus amores, Alice que compartía clase de arte con Jasper platicaba mucho con él y el por su parte cada vez le tenía más confianza y aprecio, aunque él no quitaba el dedo del renglón con Bella quien intentaba evitarlo para no darle esperanzas y así no lastimar a Alice, Rosalie iba mucho a la casa de Bella y a veces ayudaba a Emmett con las clases de francés, ella lo hablaba muy bien y a él no se le daba para nada, y pues Bella y Edward llevaban las cosas como siempre o por lo menos eso pensaba ella ya que desde el baile de bienvenida Alice y Rosalie se habían empeñado en arreglar mejor a Bella ya no usaba esa ropa tan holgada como siempre, sino que ahora usaba pantalones a la cadera, de vez en cuando faldas, blusas y se maquillaba un poco, Edward lo había notado sobre todo por como la miraban ahora los chicos en la escuela, mas Mike Newton un chico muy popular, no tanto como él y Emmett pero siempre que el miraba a Bella a él le daba una punzada y quería romperle la cara.

Por su parte Tanya, Jessica y Lauren estaban furiosas con Alice, y un día mientras Alice estaba en el baño ellas entraron no se percataron de su presencia y comenzaron a hablar de ella.

"_Estoy harta de que Alice nos ignore!" _dijo Jessica mientras se veía al espejo.

"_Querida Jessica este es el momento que he estado esperando desde que entramos a la prepa, voy a destruir a Alice Cullen y ocupare su lugar como reyna de esta escuela y de la graduación"_

"_Y como vas a hacer eso Tanya, desde que Alice se junta con Rosalie y Bella, nadie nos toma en cuenta"_

"_Alice no es más que una tonta, hemos tenido que soportarla todo este tiempo por su dinero y por Edward, pero ahora que ella misma ha decidido juntarse con esas estúpidas ha cavado su propia tumba la voy a destruir, destruiré su reputación!"_

Alice tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas las que había creido sus amigas estaban hablando de destruirlas que razón había tenido siempre Bella y que tonta había sido ella por no creerle, estaba a punto de salir a ponerlas en su lugar cuando Bella entro al baño.

"_Miren nada mas quien esta aqui Isabella Swan!__"_

Bella las ignoraba colosalmente, estaba acostumbrada a que la molestaran y realmente no deseaba buscarse problemas.

"_Te estamos hablando tonta! Parece que además de tonta es sorda!"_

"_Que quieres Tanya?"_

"_Que quiero? Mmm dejame pensarlo! De ti nada, solo mandale un mensaje a tu amiguita Alice dile que el tiempo se le termina! Ah y también dile que es una tonta por preferir salir contigo y esa Rose!"_

"_Mira Tanya te voy a decir algo! Alice a diferencia de ti es una persona inteligente y seguramente por eso nos prefiere a nosotros, que a diferencia de ti podemos mantener una conversación INTELIGENTE por mas de 5 minutos, y que a diferencia de ti, no andamos tras ella por su dinero o popularidad sino por quien ella realmente es!"_

"_Ah y quien es ella realmente? Solo una mentirosa que se acerco a ustedes para conseguir a Jasper! Uppss no lo sabias? Realmente creías que ella es tu amiga? Eres demasiado insípida para eso Isabella"_

"_Callate Tanya!" _Alice al fin había salido del baño para enfrentar a Tanya no podía permitir que le dijera la verdad a Bella por lo menos no ella Bella sabría la verdad pero por su boca.

"_Alice ahora te escondes para escuchar conversaciones ajenas?__"_

"_No simplemente ustedes son demasiado tontas como para no percatarse de que la persona de la cual van a hablar mal esta aquí!"_

"_Porque ya que estas aquí no le dices la verdad a Bella, dile porque realmente eres su amiga!"_

"_Quieres saber porque ella es mi amiga? Pues lo es porque es realmente sincera conmigo, porque ella si sabe el significado de la palabra amistad, porque ella me acepta como soy con defectos y virtudes, porque ella es inteligente, honesta, no como ustedes que son unas víboras!"_

"_Wow Alice tus habilidades de actriz han mejorado visiblemente!"_

"_Sabes que Tanya vete al infierno! Vamonos Bella!"_

Alice tomo a Bella y la jalo al jardín, necesitaba confesarle la verdad.

"_Alice es verdad lo que dijo Tanya alla adentro? Que solo te acercaste a nosotros para conseguir a Jasper?"_

"_Bella… al principio fue verdad… yo solo quería usarlas… pero antes de que pienses mal, dejame decirte que todo cambio cuando realmente te conoci, cuando me di cuenta de porque Edward te aprecia tanto, porque todo lo que le dije a Tanya es cierto, tu y Rosalie son unas verdaderas amigas!_"

"_Alice… realmente no se que pensar! Me duele mucho enterarme de esto…"_

"_Bella por favor perdóname como te demuestro que soy sincera?"_

"_Creo que ya lo has hecho! Lo que le dijiste a Tanya, como te has comportado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, yo jamás había tenido amigas… y de repente Rose y tu aparecen de la nada"_

"_Bella entonces eso quiere decir que me crees que me perdonas?"_

"_Eso es lo que hacen las amigas no? Confian ciegamente entre ellas!"_

Bella y Alice se abrazaron, en ese momento llego Rosalie y le platicaron todo, habían decidido no tener secretos entre ellas y aunque al principio se molesto mucho con Alice, al igual que Bella la perdonaron de inmediato.

Alice le platico a Edward todo lo que había pasado con sus viejas amigas, y el se sintió muy orgulloso de su hermana al saber como ella había defendido su verdadera amistad con Bella y Rose, el por su parte comenzaba a perder esperanzas con Rosalie el la invitaba muy seguido a salir pero ella le negaba dejandole claro que solo le interesaba como amigo.

Jasper no sabia que mas hacer para tratar de acercarse a Bella, cada vez que el le insinuaba algo, ella lo bateaba.

Pero el que estaba mas desconcertado era Emmett ya que todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a Rosalie le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por Alice, pero Edward era su mejor amigo y el estaba enamorado de Rosalie, necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabia que la única persona que lo haría sin juzgarlo y lo aconsejaría mejor era Bella, así que aprovecho que no habían tenido entrenamiento y mientras iban camino a su casa comenzó a hablar con ella.

"_Bella necesito hablar contigo hermanita"_

"_Uyy debe ser algo grande hace ya tiempo que no me decias hermanita, que te pasa Emmett?"_

"_Bella me encuentro en un dilema"_

"_Porque Emmett?"_

"_Bueno ya ves que Rose me esta ayudando con las clases de francés, y bueno como te lo digo… yo cuando estoy con ella… a veces no me puedo concentrar, a veces me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules…"_

"_Emmett te gusta Rose? Yo crei que… que jamás te olvidarías de Alice"_

"_No me malinterpretes aun cuando veo a Alice se me van los ojos pero con Rose es tan diferente, siento como algo en la panza, siento que soy muy torpe y…."_

"_Por Dios Emmett estas enamorado de Rose! Lo de Alice es una atracción física muy fuerte un encaprichamiento pero lo que describes que sientes con Rose eso es amor!"_

"_No pero Bella yo no puedo sentir eso por ella, Edward la quiere! Y el es mi mejor amigo!"_

El rostro de Bella se ensombrecio al oir el nombre de su amigo.

"_Pues creo que debes hablar con el!"_

"_Estas loca? Edward me mataria, además ni siquiera se si yo le gusto a Rose, no te digo que soy demasiado torpe cuando estamos juntos!"_

"_Yo no soy quien para decírtelo, pero Rose esta loca por ti, creo que realmente debes analizar tus sentimientos y hablar con Edward sincérate como lo has hecho conmigo"_

"_Tengo miedo, miedo de perder su amistad, miedo de que __yo solo este malinterpretando las cosas y arriesgue a mi mejor amigo!"_

"_Emmett el verdadero amor es muy difícil de encontrar! Y no creas que te estoy aconsejando porque quiero alejar a Rose de Edward lo hago porque antes que nadie tu eres mi hermano y quiero verte feliz, y si tu y Rose se gustan y se quieren ni Edward ni nadie debe interponerse entre ustedes"_

Emmett se quedo pensativo toda la tarde, para su mala suerte ese día tenia tutoria con Rose ya que se acercaba su primer examen, ella se había ofrecido para ir a su casa, Emmett estaba realmente distraído no quería mirar a Rose quien se dio cuenta de que estaba distante.

"_Emmett que te pasa estas muy distraído, debes concentrarte mas, mañana es tu examen!__" _

"_Lo siento Rose, que decias?"_

"_Emmett que te pasa?" _Rosalie se acerco y tomo las manos de Emmett a manera de consuelo.

"_Es que no puedo concentrarme si estas tan cerca!"_

Emmett levanto la vista y se topo con los hermosos ojos azules de Rose, se estaba perdiendo en ellos, de pronto ya no le importo nada, no pensó en Edward ni en su amistad, solo miraba esos ojos y esos labios rojos y lentamente puso sus manos en el rostro de Rose y la beso.

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Les va gustando la historia? Quiero sus reviews por favor! Muchas opiniones y sugerencias, quieren ver un baile de Halloween? Quieren que alguna pareja se resuelva ahí o nos esperamos ****hasta el invierno en Nueva York? Recuerden que Rose invito a Bella a ir! Voten, voten!! Besos y mucho amor a todas mis fieles lectoras!**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Capitulo Anterior**

Emmett levanto la vista y se topo con los hermosos ojos azules de Rose, se estaba perdiendo en ellos, de pronto ya no le importo nada, no pensó en Edward ni en su amistad, solo miraba esos ojos y esos labios rojos y lentamente puso sus manos en el rostro de Rose y la beso.

Para Rosalie el beso que le estaba dando Emmett era el mas dulce que había tenido, estaba realmente en las nubes al igual que el, no pensaba en nada mas que besarla, hasta que su mente le jugo una mala pasada y vinieron a el imágenes de Edward, abruptamente se separo de Rosalie.

"_Lo siento Rose, esto no __debió pasar… yo…!"_

"_Pero Emmett porque no? Yo… tu me gustas mucho… desde que te conocí… y en este tiempo ha nacido un sentimiento mas fuerte… yo te quiero"_

Rosalie le había desnudado su alma a Emmett, pero el no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo, no podía hacerlo.

"_Rose no! Esto fue un error yo me deje llevar!"_

No podía decirle que realmente lo que lo detenía era Edward, así que simplemente salio rápidamente de su casa para despejarse la mente, Rosalie se quedo deshecha y subió corriendo a la recamara de Bella, quien estaba haciendo hablando por teléfono con Alice.

"_Bella, Bella!!"_

"_Alice luego te llamo Rose acaba de entrar llorando a mi habitación!"_le informo Bella a Alice por teléfono.

"_Voy inmediatamente para __allá!" _dijo Alice por teléfono.

"_Que te pasa Rose porque estas __así?"_

Rosalie no paraba de llorar no le salían las palabras, cuando comenzó a decirle a Bella lo que había pasado Alice estaba parada en la puerta y ella no se había dado cuenta.

"_Bella, Emmett me beso"_

"_Emmett te beso?" _pregunto Alice muy sorprendida desde la puerta.

"_Alice?? Yo… lo siento!"_

"_Porque te disculpas conmigo? Te he dicho muchas veces que a mi no me interesa Emmett"_

"_A ver Rose __cálmate y explícanos que paso, porque estas así, deberías de estar contenta" _pregunto Bella tratando de calmarla.

"_Bueno pues desde que llegue Emmett estaba muy __distraído como distante pensando en algo, le pregunte que tenia y cuando me miro a los ojos me dijo que no podía concentrarse conmigo tan cerca, yo le tome las manos a manera de apoyo y entonces me beso!"_

"_No puedo creer que Emmett realmente se haya atrevido" _dijo Bella pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano hacia solo un rato.

"_Y que paso después?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Todo iba muy bien__, el beso era tan dulce, pero… después se alejo de mi arrepentido… dijo que no debió de haber pasado… que se había dejado llevar por el momento!"_

"_Rose no llores… yo no debería decirte esto, pero odio ver que mi hermano y tu estén así!"_

"_No entiendo Bella?"_

"_Tu sabes algo?" _pregunto Alice

"_Ok lo __diré pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Emmett!"_

"_Lo prometo Bella pero dime no me tengas así"_

"_Bueno hoy Emmett me confesó que siente algo por ti, que te quiere Rose"_

"_Pero… no entiendo si te dijo que me quiere porque cuando me beso dijo que había sido un error!"_

"_Porque mi hermano es un excelente amigo y él sabe lo que Edward siente por ti y jamás se atrevería a traicionarlo"_

"_Eso habla muy bien de Emmett pero que hay de nosotros? De lo que sentimos? Esta dispuesto a sacrificar eso? Porque no habla conmigo? Porque no habla con Edward?"_

"_Mmm eso es claro es un idiota" _dijo Alice deduciendo la situación _"No me malinterpreten! Digo eso porque Edward es un excelente amigo y seguramente cuando se dé cuenta de que Emmett te ama lo apoyara"_

"_Eso espero, necesito hablar con Emmett" _dijo Rosalie ya mas repuesta.

"_No yo tengo una idea, y eso incluye la actuación de las 3 para distraer a Edward y Jasper y dejarle el camino libre a Rose con Emmett"_

"_Ay Alice cuando te pones __así me das miedo" _dijo Bella totalmente aterrorizada de lo que se le pudiera ocurrir a Alice.

La idea de Alice era muy sencilla, les dirían a los chicos que no irían a la tradicional fiesta de Halloween de la prepa que este año seria en un salón muy elegante que Alice y el comité habitan conseguido gratis ya que era propiedad del hospital donde trabajaba el papa de Alice y Edward.

Pero la verdad era que si irían pero irían disfrazadas de manera que nadie las reconocería.

El baile seria en una semana y como las chicas bien lo adivinaron durante toda la semana antes del baile Emmett ignoro a Rose y trataba no acercarse a ella, solo las chicas sabían lo que había pasado ni Emmett ni Rose se atrevieron a decírselo a Jasper.

Alice había sido la encargada de buscar los disfraces, se había pasado días tratando de encontrar los disfraces perfectos y no encontraba nada, hasta que viendo una película en la televisión la idea le surgió, en la película la protagonista solo le ponía un antifaz y así el galán no la reconocía, pero aquí tenían que hacer más que eso para poder mantener en incognito su identidad sobre todo la de Bella, ya que Edward la conocía muy bien, así que Alice mando a hacer 3 vestidos de época, de esos antiguos con una gran escote al frente y ampones, los vestidos serian idénticos pero de diferentes colores, azul, morado y rosa, también usarían antifaces a juego, lentes de contacto de color violeta, para despistar el verdadero color de sus ojos, y pelucas, Bella llevaría una peluca rubia, Alice una peluca pelirroja y Rosalie una peluca negra, la llevarían arreglada en peinados recogidos en alto con rizos colgando sobre su espalda y rostro, esa era la perfecta idea que Alice tenía en mente y claro que la llevaría a cabo, sino dejaba de llamarse Alice Cullen.

El día del baile llego, les habían dicho a los muchachos que irían a Yuma a un nuevo Centro Comercial muy exclusivo, a Emmett y Edward se les hizo raro que Bella se prestara a semejante locura de Alice y Rose pero no insistieron y como ellas desaparecieron desde temprano pues no sospecharon absolutamente nada.

Los disfraces de los chicos eran como de príncipes, había sido totalmente idea de Emmett y había arrastrado a ello a Jasper y Edward.

Llevaban ya buen rato en el baile y realmente estaban bastante aburridos sin las chicas, pero habían aceptado la invitación a bailar de Tanya que se había acercado a Edward, de Jessica que había invitado a Emmett y Lauren que se había decidido por Jasper, las chicas estaban vestidas como todas unas cualquiera, era lógico que lo hicieran con vestidos apretados y trajes de conejitas, gatitas y leoncitas, solo eran mallas y corsettes, aunque se veían muy guapas los chicos realmente se aburrían con lo sosas y tontas que eran.

Se encontraban en el centro de la pista bailando, cuando se dieron cuenta que todo mundo volteaba a las escaleras, en ese momento las luces las iluminaron ahí estaban 3 bellezas paradas a lo alto de la escalera una rubia con un vestido azul (Bella) una pelirroja con un vestido morado (Alice) y una pelo negro con un vestido rosa (Rosalie).

**Qué**** tal? El capitulo que sigue podremos ver mejor el baile de Halloween, espero que les guste, comenzare a trabajar en el ahorita mismo y espero poderlo subir más tarde!! Espero reviews!!**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

A lo alto de las escaleras estaban 3 bellezas paradas a lo alto de la escalera una rubia con un vestido azul (Bella) una pelirroja con un vestido morado (Alice) y una pelo negro con un vestido rosa (Rosalie), los chicos inmediatamente olvidaron que estaban bailando con alguien e inmediatamente se acercaron a donde estaban semejantes bellezas, claro ahí también estaban otros 15 o 20 chicos esperando a que ellas bajaran para invitarlas a bailar.

Edward miro a la rubia y había algo familiar en ella que le llamo la atención, su belleza y sonrisa lo estaban hipnotizando, Jasper vio a la pelirroja, estaba preciosa, misteriosa, su mirada y coquetería lo estaban volviendo loco, Emmett miro a la chica de pelo negro y había algo en ella que lo jalaba, no sabía que era.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron, antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras y dirigirlos a los muchachos Alice dijo.

"_Recuerden el plan Bella tu y yo no podemos hablar sino Edward y Jasper nos descubrirían de inmediato, Rose la noche es toda tuya y de Emmett"_

Comenzaron a bajar y aunque había varias manos ofreciéndoles bailar Bella tomo la de Edward y juntos se adentraron en la pista.

Alice busco en la multitud a Jasper quien le estaba sonriendo y ella feliz tomo su mano.

Rosalie ubico inmediatamente a Emmett y le estiro la mano confirmándole que deseaba bailar con él, caja pareja estaba bailando en la pista, al principio toda la gente estaba a su alrededor, pero poco a poco la pista comenzó a llenarse de nuevo, a lo lejos Tanya, Jessica y Lauren estaba muriéndose del coraje preguntándose quienes eran aquellas 3 bellas extrañas que acababan de arruinar su plan con los muchachos.

Emmett miraba mucho a Rosalie como queriendo reconocerla.

"_Disculpa, te conozco?" _le dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie a los ojos, había algo en ellos que se le hacía familiar pero no lograba descifrar que era.

"_No lo __sé tú dime"_

"_Rose?" _en ese momento Emmett volteo a ver a las otras 2 parejas y dijo _"Alice? Bella?"_

"_Shhh, no digas nada Emmett y disfrutemos de este momento, nadie sabe __quiénes somos, podemos estar juntos sin que nadie diga nada, por favor, solo quiero… bailar contigo!"_

"_Pero y Edward?"_

"_Edward esta… bastante entretenido con Bella, si tenemos suerte, también ella pasara un bello momento con él!"_

"_Pero…"_

En ese momento Rosalie silencio a Emmett con sus labios quien se dejo llevar por el momento y la abrazo.

A unos metros de distancia Alice y Jasper bailaban, ella estaba en las nubes, por primera vez Jasper la estaba mirando como ella lo miraba a él.

"_Mmm… sabes yo no __actuó así comúnmente, no sé cómo me pude atrever a invitar a bailar a alguien que no conozco, puedes decirme tu nombre?"_

Alice negó con la cabeza y señalo a su garganta haciendo un ademan de que no podía hablar.

"_No puedes hablar?"_

Alice negó con la cabeza.

"_Esto es raro, pero quizás __así sea mejor estoy tan nervioso que estoy simplemente hablando tonterías, deberías detenerme…"_

Alice coloco un dedo sobre la boca de Jasper para que el guardara silencio, cuando el sintió su dedo sobre sus labios tomo su mano y la beso, después la coloco sobre su rostro sintiendo su calidez, en la abrazo, ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro e inhalo el maravilloso aroma de Jasper, y así se quedaron muy abrazados.

En el centro de la pista Bella y Edward bailaban, ella estaba evitando verlo a los ojos, y el trataba de establecer contacto con ella, hasta que finalmente se canso de evitar su mirada y tomo la cara de Bella con su mano, obligándola tiernamente a mirarlo.

"_Porque me evitas? Sabes creo que te conozco! Te he visto en algún lugar estoy seguro! Porque no me dices algo?"_

Bella al igual que como hizo Alice señalo su garganta y Edward entendió que no hablaría.

"_Ok __así que no hablas, eso significa o que eres muda o tienes una voz realmente fea, aunque no creo que siendo tan hermosa tengas algo que no sea bello"_

Bella sonrió lo cual hizo que Edward suspirara al ver su maravillosa sonrisa.

"_Te conozco verdad? Ya __sé que no me vas a decir pero tengo una idea, yo te pregunto algo y tu solo dices sí o no con la cabeza te parece?"_

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward comenzó a hacerle millones de preguntas a Bella y ella asentía o negaba con la cabeza, habían pasado toda la noche bailando juntos, abrazados muy cerca, el reloj estaba a punto de dar las 12 de la noche hora en la que había quedado se retirarían de la fiesta para causar más expectativa.

Alice estaba bailando junto a Jasper, oía su corazón él se agacho la miro a los ojos y la beso, ella inmediatamente coloco los brazos sobre su cuello y lo beso de igual manera, estaban en las nubes cuando comenzaron a oír las campanadas que anunciaban las 12 de la noche.

Edward estaba totalmente extasiado con Bella, no sabía que tenía esa chica que lo volvía loco, cuando las campanadas de las 12 comenzaron a sonar Bella quiso separarse de Edward pues tenía que irse, pero él la jalo, puso sus manos en su cintura y la beso, cuando ella sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos le devolvió el beso, estaba viviendo el momento con el que más había soñado en la vida, no pensaba en nada solo en besar a Edward, tocar su alborotado cabello y sentir su aliento, su boca, sus labios, su lengua.

Cuando las 12 campanadas sonaron Rosalie le dijo a Emmett que tenían que irse, nadie debía descubrirlas volteo a ver a sus amigas y las dos estaban besando a sus amores, así que le pidió un favor a Emmett, quien inmediatamente corrió a apagar las luces quedando solo encendidas las velas que se encontraban en las mesas, Rose corrió y jalo primero a Alice y después a Bella sacándolas del lugar.

Edward y Jasper corrieron a buscarlas pero ya era demasiado tarde las chicas ya habían desaparecido, dejándoles solo el dulce sabor de sus besos.

**Les gusto****? Les pareció romántico? A mi si jaja!! Bueno la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones así que me agarrare escribiendo y subiendo capítulos lo mas que pueda, pero ya saben quiero muchos reviews por favor!**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Las chicas se presentaron en sus casas hasta el domingo por la tarde, para no levantar sospechas, como Emmett era el único que sabía lo que había pasado Bella se llevo los trajes y los escondió en su recamara, platico muy largo con Emmett de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, era la única que podía desahogarse y también el con ella, después de lo del baile había decidido hablar con Edward, iba a luchar por Rosalie, pero también por su amistad con Bella.

Alice y Rosalie se pasaron toda la noche del domingo oyendo como Edward y Jasper hablaban de las maravillosas chicas misteriosas, les platicaron todo con lujo de detalles, como iban vestidas, les dijeron que fue mejor que no hubieran ido ya que las misteriosas las hubieran opacado completamente, ellas tuvieron que hacerse las ofendidas pero no aguantaban la emoción de lo que oían, ya muy noche Alice le hablo a Rosalie quien le conto todo lo que Jasper le había dicho, después Alice le llamo a Bella y le dijo todo lo que Edward le había platicado, también le dijo que realmente tenía una oportunidad con él, pero ella tan terca y miedosa como siempre le dijo que sobreviviría solo con el beso de Edward que ya no le podía pedir más a la vida.

El lunes en la escuela, después de que todo el día Edward y Jasper se la pasaran viendo a toda la población femenina de la escuela en busca de sus chicas misteriosas, Emmett le pidió a Edward hablar con él, así que saliendo del entrenamiento se fueron caminando juntos al estacionamiento.

"_Emmett amigo, has estado muy serio todo el __día, no me has hecho caso de todo lo que te he dicho todo el día"_

"_Amigo después de oírte decir 5 veces lo hermosa que era la misteriosa chica, creo que ya no debo de oír mas"_

"_Que tienes Emmett? De que quieres hablarme?"_

"_De Rosalie"_

"_Rosalie? Que hay con ella? Amigo sabes estoy muy confundido por un lado Rose me atrae mucho, pero por el otro la chica misteriosa! Amigo hay algo en ella"_

"_Amigo no entiendes, necesito hablarte de Rosalie y de mi"_

"_No entiendo Emmett?"_

"_Primero necesito que sepas que esto no fue nada planeado, yo no lo planee, solo se fue dando solo, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, la fui conociendo poco a poco y me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, al principio me resistía a aceptarlo, por ti, porque eres mi amigo, pero por lo mismo no me puedo permitir mentirte, ni que te hagas mas ilusiones con ella, porque ella… ella me corresponde!"_

Edward se quedo muy serio, primero molesto, y después pensativo, duro así varios minutos, hasta que Emmett no pudo aguantar más.

"_Edward, dime algo por favor!"_

"_La quieres? Realmente la quieres?"_

"_Con todo mi corazón"_

"_Entonces cuenta con mi apoyo amigo!"_

"_Estas hablando en serio? No estás enojado conmigo? No quieres dejar de hablarme? No quieres golpearme?"_

"_Podría hacer todo eso, pero que ganaría? Perder una mujer, que nunca fue mía, que nunca quiso nada más que una amistad conmigo, y además perder a mi mejor amigo? Para que Emmett, sé que no planeaste nada, te conozco, si no hubieras sido mi amigo, no me hubieras dicho nada, pero lo eres"_

Emmett abrazo a Edward quien a pesar de sentirse dolido, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Rosalie, pues no le dolía pensar en ella con Emmett.

"_Eyy Emmett! __Creí que dijiste que amabas a Rosalie no a mí! Ya deja de abrazarme amigo!"_

"_Es que Eddie eres tan guapo!!"_

"_Tranquilo Emmett que todavía puedo hacer algo de lo que me sugeriste quizás patearte el trasero!!"_

"_No serias capaz amigo, no si quieres contar con mi ayuda para encontrar a tu chica misteriosa!"_

"_Sabes algo de ella?"_

"_No… lo que quería decir es que te ayudare a encontrarla, pero ahora… debo de ir a hablar con Rosalie"_

"_Anda no hagas esperar a Rose, ve con ella"_

Emmett corrió a buscar a Rose, habían quedado de verse en un café cerca de la prepa, Rose estaba muy nerviosa esperándolo, y cuando lo vio llevar, inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos sin pensar en nada mas, el estaba tan feliz y se sentía tan libre, sin ningún remordimiento que la levanto con ambos brazos y la beso fuertemente.

"_Emmett? Te ves tan feliz!"_

Emmett le estaba dando muchos besos en todo el rostro a Rosalie, y besaba también sus manos.

"_Rose, hable con Edward! El… nos apoya, el me dijo que si yo te quiero, el no tiene motivo para enojarse, me conoce sabe que no lo planee!"_

"_En serio te dijo eso? Creo que no teníamos motivo para estar tan nerviosos verdad?"_

"_Creo que no, además Edward esta vuelto loco por Bella o como él la llama la chica misteriosa!"_

"_Le dijiste que es Bella?"_

"_No claro que no, no puedo traicionar a mi hermana, pero en realidad debería haberlo hecho, estoy casi seguro que en sus subconsciente el sabe que es Bella, porque sigue repitiendo que hay en ella algo muy familiar, pero aun no descubre que es, es solo cuestión de tiempo que se dé cuenta que es Bella"_

"_Recuerda que Bella no quiere que el sepa que ella es la chica misteriosa"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé pero creo que Edward tiene derecho a saber que mi hermana lo ama, y que él la beso, tiene derecho a saberlo!"_

"_Eso también es decisión de tu hermana, y sabes creo que debemos cambiar de tema y hablar mejor de nosotros"_

"_Tienes razón Rose, aun hay algo que debo preguntarte, y quiero me respondas solo con lo que te dice tu corazón"_

"_Siempre lo hago Emmett, dime qué quieres saber?"_

"_Dime Rosalie quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_Con todo mi corazón Emmett, con todo mi corazón!"_

Emmett y Rosalie se quedaron disfrutando de su primer momento como novios, al día siguiente todos en la escuela estaban sorprendidos y el noviazgo de Emmett y Rosalie era la noticia del día, para nadie era un secreto que Edward llevaba más de 2 meses atrás de Rosalie y que Emmett llevaba prácticamente toda la vida detrás de Alice y que de repente Emmett y Rosalie se pusieran de novios era un gran chisme, pero Edward estaba dejando claro que no tenía problemas con eso, ya que a la hora de la comida se sentaron todos juntos en la misma mesa como siempre, bromeando y jugando.

Al que se le veía confundido era a Jasper, miraba a Bella, pero ya no era como antes, incluso le había confesado a Rosalie que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ahora la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos era la misteriosa chica del baile.

Una tarde sentado frente a su computadora Jasper recibió una invitación en el Messenger de , el sorprendido había aceptado, y ahí estaba su chica del baile platicando con él, al principio él no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, pero cuando ella le puso en su foto para mostrar una foto de ella en su disfraz del baile supo inmediatamente que si se trataba de ella.

Pasaron más de un mes platicando todos los días durante horas, en cuanto salían de las clases se conectaban para platicar, Alice estaba feliz y Jasper también, no le había dicho a nadie que platicaba con la chica misteriosa era solo un secreto de él, aunque Alice si había confiado en Rose y Bella de lo que estaba pasando con Jasper, ambas insistieron en que no esperara mucho tiempo para decírselo, sobre todo Rose que conocía a su hermano y sabia que al no le gustaban las mentiras.

Un día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Alice estaba platicando con Jasper por Messenger.

"_chicamisteriosa dice: Jasper durante todo este tiempo que nos hemos conocido he comenzado a sentir algo muy hermoso por ti"_

"_Jasper dice: yo también chica misteriosa, pero en realidad quiero conocerte en persona, necesito conocerte"_

"_chicamisteriosa dice: tienes razón Jasper, que te parece si nos vemos el día de mañana a las 7 pm en el parque central?"_

"_Jasper dice: __estás hablando en serio preciosa? Al fin me dejaras conocerte y decirte en persona todo lo que siento por ti? Creí que me costaría más convencerte"_

"_chicamisteriosa dice: bueno pues mañana es el último día de clases y quiero seguirte viendo durante las vacaciones"_

"_Jasper dice: eso significa que te conozco?"_

"_chicamisteriosa dice: mañana te darás cuenta, vestiré el antifaz pero si tu quieres podrás quitármelo, recuerda 7 pm en el parque central"_

Alice se desconecto e inmediatamente le llamo a Bella para platicarle lo que iba a hacer, además necesitaba pasar a su casa por la peluca y su antifaz, debía ponérselos para que Jasper la reconociera.

Y ahí estaba Alice, nerviosa a más no poder sentada en una banca, vestía un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco con sandalias, y llevaba la peluca y el antifaz, todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo, pero a ella no le importaba nada, a lo lejos pudo ver a Jasper venir, ella se levanto Jasper camino y quedo parado frente a ella.

"_Chica misteriosa! Eres aun __más hermosa de lo que recuerdo! Ahh antes de que me muestres tu identidad quiero hacer algo!"_

Jasper se acerco, tomo a Alice por la cintura y la beso, ella por supuesto que le respondió a su beso.

"_Chica misteriosa, no me importa tu identidad, quiero que sepas que te amo!"_

"_A mi si me importa que conozcas mi identidad, quiero saber si después de que sepas quien soy aun me sigues amando, como yo te amo a ti!"_

Alice se quito la peluca y el antifaz quedando al descubierto frente a Jasper, quien solo sonrió y se acerco a ella, tomándole su rostro entre sus manos y besándola de nuevo.

"_Alice, algo en mi interior me decía que eras __tú! Solo tu sabrías lo mucho que me gusta mi guitarra, solo tu sabrías todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas de las que hablábamos, Alice te amo y solo quería verte para podértelo decir!"_

"_Ohh Jasper te amo! Te amo!"_

Alice y Jasper se besaron confesándose todo lo que se amaban, ella estaba feliz por primera vez en su vida estaba enamorada y era correspondida, se sentía en el cielo.

**Ahora si ya van 2 de 3, pero recuerden nos queda la ****más difícil, todavía falta algo de tiempo para que Edward y Bella estén juntos, pero no se preocupen habrá muchos momentos lindos antes de su unión. Ya saben quiero muchos reviews por favor! Las quiero mucho a todas ustedes que se dan su tiempo para leer esta historia y comentar en ella. Gracias y ahora ya saben a dejar un review.**


	10. CAPITULO 10

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 10**

Después de que Alice y Jasper se hicieran novios, ya eran 2 parejas las que se habían formado, Bella estaba tan feliz por sus amigas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de envidia de que ellas tuvieran lo que ella sentía que jamás podría tener el amor.

A pesar de eso desde el baile estaba muy inspirada y estaba trabajando en una hermosa pintura, era una imagen de ella y de Edward en el Baile de Halloween, solo que la Bella de la imagen a diferencia de la del baile no llevaba puestos ni peluca ni antifaz, era solo ella con su cabello castaño y ojos chocolate.

Rosalie y Jasper habían invitado a los demás a visitar su casa en Nueva York, para las fiestas decembrinas, el plan era pasar la Navidad en Forks y el día 26 se irían a Nueva York para pasar allá el año nuevo.

Faltaban unos días para Navidad y Edward necesitaba hablar con Bella, ya habían pasado casi 2 meses desde Halloween y la única persona que le quitaba la ansiedad a Edward era Bella, era la única que lo hacía olvidarse un poco de la chica misteriosa, así que decidió ir a visitarla a su casa, por lo general a esa hora del día ella se encontraba sola, ya que Emmett estaba con Rosalie y su papa en la comandancia de policía.

Bella estaba en su recamara trabajando en su pintura, no necesitaba tener una fotografía o un modelo para pintar solo cerraba los ojos y podía ver a Edward besándola, lo único que utilizaba de inspiración era música, y siempre la misma canción, había sido la canción que había bailado con Edward en Halloween la que sonaba cuando él la beso era _Truly, Madly & Deeply de Savage Garden._

Bella estaba sentada en una silla con su cabello sujetado por un pañuelo para que no se le viniera a la cara, pero le caía por la espalda, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y una blusa muy pegada, atuendos que le había comprado Alice, los usaba cuando pintaba en su casa se sentía cómoda y natural.

Edward toco la puerta y nadie respondió, así que camino hacia el jardín trasero y entro por la puerta de la cocina, llamaba a Bella pero nadie respondía, sin embargo cuando entro a la casa escucho la música que provenía de la habitación de Bella, así que subió hacia allá, cuando estuvo parado en la puerta de Bella lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, la puerta estaba entre vierta y Bella se encontraba de frente a un caballete con un lienzo frente a ella, tenía una paleta de pintura en sus manos y estaba cantando.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning. _

Entre estrofas Bella daba pequeñas pinceladas a su lienzo y sonreía de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, imaginándose el dulce sabor de los labios de Edward, él desde la puerta la miraba con una nueva luz, como el lienzo estaba volteado el no podía ver lo que Bella pintaba, y aunque tenía mucha curiosidad estaba congelado en la puerta observando a su mejor amiga, con toda esa luz alrededor de ella, era como si tuviera al frente a otra persona, otra muy diferente, se veía tan segura, tan tierna, tan sensible.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
_

Conforme Bella seguía cantando y suspirando Edward seguía solo en la puerta mirándola, asombrándose ante tan belleza.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
_

Edward quiso acercarse un poco más para ver mejor a Bella, pero los nervios lo traicionaron y se tropezó cayendo frente a la puerta de Bella y provocando que esta se abriera de par en par, Bella inmediatamente se levanto y tapo su lienzo para ocultar la pintura.

"_Edward! Que te paso? __Que hacías en mi puerta?"_

"_Perdón… yo… este… estuvo tocando… pero nadie abrió, así que entre por la puerta de atrás, ibas a tocar pero te veías tan en paz pintando, jamás te había visto así flaquita"_

"_Ohh…. Yo solo estaba pintando, pero… mmm…. Podrías bajar para darme tiempo de cambiarme, realmente me da un poco de pena que me veas así"_

Bella estaba tapándose con una almohada, a lo que Edward solo sonrió y le dijo.

"_Bella no tienes porque avergonzarte, te ves hermosa, pero tienes razón bajare y te __daré oportunidad de cambiarte"_

Edward bajo dejando a Bella muy confundida, ella inmediatamente guardo el lienzo en el closet, junto a aquel disfraz que uso en Halloween, bajo a la sala y ahí estaba Edward ya esperándola. Bella se había puesto un pantalón levis ajustado a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes y un suéter de cuello en V que le asentaba muy bien, Alice se había deshecho de prácticamente toda la ropa vieja de Bella y así que solo tenía ese tipo de ropa para vestirse ahora.

"_Y que te trae por aquí Edward?"_

"_Que no puedo venir solo a platicar con mi mejor amiga, y más ahora que mis mejores amigos se la pasan con sus novias!"_

"_Lo sé, últimamente he pasado muy poco tiempo con Alice y Rose, no me malinterpretes estoy feliz con ellas, pero bueno las extraño!"_

"_Se a lo que te refieres, pero mi punto es que venía a platicar contigo, porque… bueno solo a tu lado se me quita esta ansiedad que tengo"_

"_Otra vez la chica misteriosa Edward? Sinceramente creo que debes olvidarte de ella, ya hace casi 2 meses desde el baile y aun no descubres quien es, además que diferencia habrá si sabes quién es, puede ser una horrible persona"_

"_Claro que no Bella yo la vi era hermosa!"_

"_No me refiero a la belleza física Edward sino a la interior puede ser una horrible persona, de mal corazón!"_

"_No lo creo detrás de esa sonrisa de esa mirada no había maldad alguna! Bella creo estar enamorado de ella!"_

"_Edward como puedes enamorarte de alguien que ni siquiera te dirigió la palabra, de alguien con quien solo bailaste un par de horas, ya dudo mucho de tu sano juicio, porque primero fue Rosalie y después la chica misteriosa, realmente creo que no sabes lo que es el amor!"_

"_Y tu si lo sabes Bella?"_

"_Pues creo que lo sé mejor que tu Edward por que por lo menos yo no me enamoro del primero que veo pasar en la calle o del primer chico misterioso que me saque a bailar, el amor es mucho más que la atracción física Edward es ser feliz cuando la otra persona lo es, sufrir con él, es querer estar siempre a su lado, apoyarlo y ayudarlo a ser feliz, aunque eso signifique tu propio dolor!"_

"_Suenas como si ya lo hubieras vivido!"_

"_Yo…."_

En ese momento Emmett y Rosalie entraron a la casa, y Bella fue prácticamente salvada por la campana.

La navidad paso, en la casa de los Cullen se hizo una linda cena a donde fueron invitados los Swan y los Hale, así que todos la pasaron juntos. Edward no había dejado de pensar en la pasión con la que Bella le había hablado del amor y estaba muy intrigado, pero no había encontrado el momento para sacarlo a plática de nuevo.

El día 26 había llegado y todos se encontraban en Nueva York, al llegar al aeropuerto, fueron por sus maletas y Rosalie les había dicho que el asistente de su mama iría por ellos, su mama lo había designado como su guía por toda la semana el sería el encargado de llevarlos de paseo y también asegurarse que entraran a los lugares más exclusivos por las noches.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera se encontraron con un montón de letreros de personas que estaban esperando a sus familiares y amigos, entre todos esas personas pudieron ubicar a un joven alto, moreno de cabello largo recogido en una coleta con un letrero que decía _Hale-Swan-Cullen, _cuando Rosalie lo vio corrió con el joven que según les había platicado a todos era un gran amigo de ella y de Jasper de la infancia y que cuando tuvo edad entro a trabajar con su madre.

"_Jacob amigo!!"_

"_Rose linda!! Como te extrañe!! Jasper hermano!!"_

Jasper y Rosalie estaban abrazando a Jacob su amigo.

"_Chicos les presento a Jacob Black, el trabaja como asistente de mi mama y esta semana será nuestro guía, Jacob te presento a Emmett mi novio, Alice la novia de Jasper, Edward el hermano de Alice y Bella ella es mi cuñada la hermana de Emmett!__"_

Jacob se quedo embobado viendo a Bella y ella también le sorprendió mucho aquel joven que la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros, se sonrieron y Bella se sonrojo.

"_Mucho gusto Bella, lindo nombre te queda de maravilla, porque eres bellísima!"_

"_Gracias… gracias!"_

Junto a ellos Edward estaba realmente molesto, no sabía porque pero lo estaba de repente ese guía que tenían no le caía nada bien.

**Han llegado a Nueva York!! Y ha llegado alguien que le complicara la vida a Edward, esperemos ****cómo se comporta cuando este celoso. Descubrirá Edward que Bella es la chica misteriosa? Descubrirá el cuadro que ella pintaba? Ustedes que creen?? Ya saben espero sus reviews!**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Los chicos habían llegado al departamento de Rosalie estaba enorme, los chicos estaban sorprendidos Nueva York se veía maravilloso, durante todo el camino del aeropuerto al departamento Jacob no había parado de platicar con Bella, y Edward estaba realmente molesto de mal humor y todos menos Bella lo habían notado.

El primer día por la noche Jacob los llevaría al Centro Rockefeller a patinar, en cuanto llegaron todos se pusieron los patines y comenzaron a patinar, la única que no sabia patinar era Bella y claro que Jacob había aprovechado para enseñarle, la tomaba de las manos de la cintura, lo cual hacia que Edward se pusiera rojo del coraje, el se encontraba en la orilla solo, viendo como los demás patinaba, a Jacob le sonó el celular así que dejo a Bella en la orilla junto a Edward y se fue a contestar, así que Edward aprovecho para hablar con Bella, pero la combinación de coraje y furia no son muy buenas en Edward.

"_Te diviertes Bella?"_

"_Montones, esto de patinar es muy divertido! Pero y tu porque estas tan apagado? Déjame pensar desearías que tu chica misteriosa estuviera aquí?"_

Bella últimamente estaba tan cansada, tan triste de que Edward estuviera enamorada de la chica misteriosa, que aunque era ella, pues Edward no lo sabía, y eso le daba coraje, la facilidad con que Edward podía elegir amar a cualquiera menos a ella, por lo menos no directamente.

"_Realmente Bella, no había pensado en ella en todo el __día, pero gracias por recordármela!"_

"_Entonces que es lo que tienes Edward, porque tan serio?"_

"_Pues… como quieres que este… si mi hermana esta con su novio… mi mejor amigo con su novia… y mi mejor amiga con un extraño… y a mí NADIE me hace caso!"_

"_Pobre Edward esta celoso porque NADIE le hace caso? Jajajaja"_

Edward se puso rojo del coraje, estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas, encima de que lo ignoraban, no de que Bella lo ignoraba se burlaba de él, eso no podía ser posible.

"_Mira Bella se suponía que este era un viaje de amigos, que lo pasaríamos todos juntos!"_

"_Edward para empezar solo es el primer día, y estamos todos juntos por si no lo notas!"_

"_No, corrección, están todos en pareja, incluso tu con ese Jacob! Bella ni siquiera lo conoces y ya dejas que te manosee con el pretexto de que te enseña a patinar!"_

"_Oye a __mí nadie me está manoseando, y si así fuera seria porque yo lo permitiría, a ti que más te daría?"_

"_Eres mi mejor amiga, me preocupo por ti!"_

"_Edward te __estás viendo realmente irrazonable, Jacob se ha portado muy amable con nosotros y el solo me está enseñando a patinar, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones!"_

Al decir esto Bella se fue hacia donde estaba Jacob que ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono y siguieron patinando.

Por la noche Jacob los dejo en el departamento, Rosalie los había instalado en una recamara a Alice y Bella, en otra a Emmett y Edward, ella y Jasper utilizarían sus viejas habitaciones.

Alice ya estaba dormida y Bella estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama no podía dormir después de haber discutido con Edward, así que se puso una bata muy gruesa y salió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche tibia, ahí sentado en la sala frente a la ventana estaba Edward muy serio y callado, a Bella le remordió un poco la conciencia haber discutido con él, además no podía estar enojada con él, con cualquiera menos con el.

"_Edward?"_

"_Hola Bella! Linda noche no?"_

"_Si es una linda vista desde aquí arriba"_

"_Bella quiero pedirte disculpas, me comporte muy grosero contigo, tienes razón, no tengo porque meterme en tu vida"_

"_Yo no dije eso Edward eres mi mejor amigo, claro que puedes meterte en mi vida, pero… bueno hoy estuviste muy irritable, y me sacaste de quicio"_

"_Lo sé Bella, es solo que no planeaba pasar este viaje así, como la tercera rueda"_

"_Y como planeabas pasarlo?"_

"_Pues al lado de mi mejor amiga, pasándola genial"_

"_Aquí estoy Edward, y siempre siempre contaras conmigo!"_

Edward abrazo a Bella, muy fuerte, cuando lo hizo absorbió el aroma de fresas de su cabello, no sabía porque pero no quería soltarla, esto le dio mucho miedo, se sentía extraño y mejor se despidió de ella y se fue a dormir.

Cuando Bella se metió a su recamara podía sentir el delicioso aroma de Edward, y de esa manera de quedo dormida.

Al despertar al día siguiente Alice fue la primera en despertarse anoche había notado la ausencia de Bella y tenia curiosidad de saber ha donde se había ido.

"_Buenos días Bella"_

"_Buenos días Alice"_

"_Podrías decirme dónde estabas anoche? Me desperté en la madrugada y no estabas aquí donde estabas?"_

"_Estaba en la sala, fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia y me encontré con Edward, nos quedamos platicando buen rato"_

"_Ohh ya veo!"_

"_Que significa eso Alice?"_

"_Significa que las cosas van mejorando entre ustedes no?"_

"_Que cosas Alice, el y yo solo somos amigos, de hecho me pidió una disculpa por portarse tan grosero ayer?"_

"_Se comporto grosero? No me di cuenta"_

"_Como ibas a notarlo si solo tenias ojos para Jasper, y precisamente eso era lo que le molestaba a Edward que lo dejáramos solo, que no le hiciéramos caso"_

"_En serio te dijo eso?"_

"_Si estaba molesto, hasta insinuó cosas de mi y de Jacob, creo que creyó que yo solo le haría caso a él, como siempre, y como aquí está seguro que no se encontrara con su chica misteriosa"_

"_Bella podrías ya parar con todo ese enredo y decirle a mi hermano que tu eres la chica misteriosa? Sabes bien que mi hermano está loco por ti"_

"_Corrección está loco por la chica misteriosa!"_

"_Tu eres la chica misteriosa Bella, por lo tanto mi hermano está loco por ti!"_

"_No Alice no entiendes tu hermano esta "enamorado" de una persona que no existe, de una chica rubia, ojos violeta, maquillada y con un antifaz y yo no soy esa persona Alice!"_

"_Pero Bella, que no amas a mi hermano? Cuando uno ama a alguien es capaz de todo para conquistarlo!"_

"_Alice he visto a tu hermano pasar de chica en chica, durante toda mi vida, y jamás se ha fijado en mi, qué diferencia hay ahora? Tú crees que no quisiera que él se enamorara de mi? Lo amo con todo mi corazón y me duele pensar que jamás me va a querer por como soy! Jamás!"_

"_Bella mi hermano…"_

"_Tu hermano lo superara, irá a la universidad, encontrara a una chica hermosa y se casara con ella, y yo siempre estaré ahí para él, siempre seré Bella, la chica de al lado, su mejor amiga!"_

"_Si así va a ser entonces Bella, has tu vida, vive, encuentra el amor, si mi hermano no es esa persona para ti, y si estás segura que el encontrara a alguien, entonces tu busca a alguien, no dejes pasar tu vida!"_

"_A que te refieres?"_

"_Como que a que me refiero? A que te des una oportunidad con el amor Bella, si sabes que mi hermano nunca te amara, date una oportunidad con quien si te ame!"_

"_Alice por si no te has dado cuenta nadie nunca en mi vida ha intentado acercarse a mí, a nadie le he interesado!"_

"_Dios mío no puedes estar tan ciega! Sabes bien que Jasper estuvo interesado en ti!"_

"_Jasper? Pero yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, además jamás te hubiera podido traicionar"_

"_Lo sé pero antes de ser amigas el mostro interés en ti, y tu lo dejaste pasar, no te das la oportunidad de superar a mi hermano, ese es el punto, si sabes que nunca estarás con él, no puedes quedarte esperando a recibir sus migajas de cariño, puedes estar con el ser su amiga, pero tener a tu amor!"_

"_Alice yo no __sé si podre!"_

"_Debes, tienes que poder!"_

"_Vive Bella, vive, Edward lo hace, siempre lo ha hecho!"_

Bella se quedo pensativa, tomo su ropa y se fue a bañar, Alice inmediatamente fue a la habitación de Rose.

"_Rose lo hice!"_

"_Hablaste con Bella?"_

"_Si me __dolió mucho hacerlo pero lo hice, esperemos que nuestro plan funcione!"_

"_Si Edward debe darse cuenta que la ama a ella, pero Alice estás segura que si la ama?"_

"_Rosalie si los hubieras visto como yo los vi anoche, abrazados, mi hermano tenía los ojos cerrados inspirando su aroma, estoy segura que la ama, pero el tonto no se ha dado cuenta, la tiene tan segura, siempre a su lado, debe de verla perdida para que se dé cuenta de que la ama, que no puede vivir sin ella!"_

"_Si solo espero que esto no se complique, jamás había visto a Jacob interesado en alguien como lo está por Bella!"_

"_Confiemos que Bella solo pase tiempo con él, se nota que se cayeron bien y después de eso al regresar a Forks, seguiremos trabajando en esto, lograremos que Bella y Edward se queden juntos! O dejo de llamarme Alice Cullen!!"_

Alice y Rosalie tenían un plan y seguro que lo llevarían a cabo, contaban con el apoyo de Jasper y Emmett que alimentarias los celos en Edward, algo que no era muy difícil ya que cada vez que veía a Jacob la sangre le hervía, estaban cerca muy cerca.

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Quieres ver celoso a Edward? Es decir ****más celoso? Yo me muero por escribirlo! Ya saben espero sus reviews las quiero besos bye!**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Bella se había quedado muy pensativa con lo que le dijo Alice, cuando todos terminaron de arreglarse para su segundo día en Nueva York, ella llego primero a la sala y estaba viendo por la ventana cuando sonó el timbre y ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta, era Jacob.

"_Buenos días Bella"_

"_Buenos días Jacob__"_

Jacob y Bella se sentaron en la sala mientras ella seguía viendo por la ventana la hermosa vista de Nueva York, pensativa.

"_Que te ha parecido Nueva York te ha gustado Bella?"_

"_Es hermoso, sobre todo la vista de este departamento, en la noche se ve muy hermoso"_

"_Sabes conozco un restaurant que tiene una vista maravilloso, te gustaría ir?"_

"_Claro seguramente a los demás les encantara"_

"_No, me refería si te gustaría ir a cenar solo conmigo, como una cita, se que apenas nos conocimos Bella pero… bueno tu me gustaste mucho, me pareces una chica muy linda y me gustaría invitarte a cenar, aceptas__?"_

Bella se quedo callada, de repente las palabras de Alice resonaron en su cabeza, y sin saber porque acepto la invitación de Jacob.

"_Si Jacob me gustaría salir a cenar contigo"_

En ese momento Edward venia entrando a la sala y escucho la respuesta de Bella, sintió unas ganas horribles de partirle la cara a Jacob.

El resto del día Edward se comporto muy serio, mientras Bella se divertía mucho con Jacob, realmente no tenia que esforzarse porque él le gustara, Jacob era alguien muy agradable, la trataba con mucha amabilidad, era caballeroso, simpático y tenía muchas cosas en común con Bella.

La cita con Jacob era al día siguiente, desde luego que cuando Alice y Rosalie se enteraron se encargaron de ir de compras con Bella para comprar un hermoso vestido y ellas serian las encargadas de maquillarla y peinarla, estaban haciendo de la cita todo un acontecimiento, no hablaban de otra cosa.

Mientras tanto Jasper y Emmett se la habían pasado diciendo lo bien que les caía Jacob y Emmett decía que no había visto tan ilusionada a Bella con una cita jamás.

El mencionado día llego, Alice y Rosalie se habían pasado toda la tarde arreglando a Bella, ella se veía muy linda con un vestido negro de tirantes y llevaba el cabello suelto rizado, con maquillaje ligero, Jacob llego elegantemente vestido con una traje negro, Edward estaba en su habitación y cuando oyó el timbre salió inmediatamente, era algo masoquista, no quería que Bella se fuera a su cita, pero al mismo tiempo no se podía perdonar no verla, cuando ella salió de su habitación, para él era la visión más hermosa, se miraba radiante y feliz, Rosalie le prestó un abrigador saco y juntos se fueron a su cena.

La cena había resultado ser muy linda y especial, el se preocupo todo el tiempo por conocer más cosas de Bella, le había preguntado de su familia, amigos, de las cosas que le gustaban, Bella jamás se había sentido tan apreciada por nadie como se sentía por Jacob, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo abrirse con él, ya que él vivía en Nueva York y ella en Phoenix, que futuro podían tener.

Los días pasaron y todos y cada uno de ellos Bella los pasaba conviviendo con Jacob, el los había llevado a clubes nocturnos, galerías de arte, museos, parques, centros comerciales, y a todos los mejores lugares de la ciudad, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando y el viaje estaba por terminar hoy era fin de año y Jacob los llevaría a la mejor fiesta en todo Nueva York en el Club de moda, que estaba en el último piso de uno de los más elegantes edificios de toda la ciudad, al día siguiente regresarían a Phoenix.

La única regla de la fiesta de fin de año era vestir de blanco, todos tenían ya sus atuendos color blanco, las 3 chicas habían elegidos vestidos sencillos pero elegantes y ellos simplemente pantalón y camisa blanca.

El lugar era de lo mejor, estaba lleno de muchas personas importantes, había actores, cantantes, modelos, pintores, escultores, la crema y nata de Nueva York, y a pesar de que había muchas chicas prácticamente lanzándosele a Edward, el no le hacía caso a ninguna, solo tenía ojos para Bella, lo cual lo tenía totalmente confundido, el seguía tratándose de convencer que estaba preocupado solo por ella por ser su mejor amiga, y porque decía que ese Jacob solo la lastimaría.

Jacob les había conseguido una mesa privada en el segundo piso del club, para en el momento del conteo, pudieran estar un poco más en privado, cuando faltaban solo 10 minutos todos subieron a la mesa, para poder empezar con el conteo de año nuevo, todo estaba listo, el conteo había iniciado, 30, 29, 28, 27….. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Feliz Año Nuevo!!

En ese momento las parejas comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, y Bella se vio en ese momento jalada por ambos brazos de un lado Jacob la había tomado del brazo para darle el abrazo de año nuevo y por el otro brazo Edward también la había tomado para darle el abrazo, en ese momento ella se quedo congelada no sabía a quién abrazar primero, se moría por abrazar a Edward, pero Jacob estaba ahí, el primer chico que en verdad había mostrado interés por ella, que hacia? Así que lo que hizo para no lastimar a ninguno, fue jalarlos a ambos y darles el abrazo al mismo tiempo, ambos se molestaron, se sintió incómodo, pero para Bella fue la mejor decisión.

Después de el incomodo momento, todos se dieron el abrazo de año nuevo y Jacob salió un momento a la terraza para llamar a su familia por teléfono, en ese momento Edward aprovecho para hablar con Bella, quien estaba abrazando a su hermano Emmett.

"_Bella __sería mucho pedirte un abrazo de año nuevo para tu mejor amigo?"_

"_No entiendo Edward te acabo de dar un abrazo"_

"_Me refiero a un abrazo para mí solo, se podría?"_

"_Edward no tienes que pedírmelo"_

Edward y Bella se abrazaron, en ese momento parecían olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, para ella era natural sentirse así entre sus brazos, cada vez que el la abrazaba o tocaba ella se sentía así, pero para el esto era una nueva sensación, sentir a Bella entre sus brazos era algo totalmente nuevo, esa sensación de querer dejar de abrazarla, de besarla, un momento estaba el pensando en besar a su mejor amiga? Eso no podía ser, ella era Bella, su mejor amiga…

"_Puedo robarme un momento a Bella, quiero presentarle a unos amigos" _

Jacob había llegado y se llevaba a Bella del lado de Edward, quien estuvo a punto de perder el control e írsele encima, de no ser porque un mesero se le atravesó y le echo la bebida encima, se le hubiera ido encima a golpes.

Nadie lo había notado ya que había demasiada gente en el club, Edward prefirió irse al departamento, caminar un poco, aclararse las ideas.

Al día siguiente a medio día, todos estaba listos para regresar a Phoenix, Jacob los llevo al aeropuerto, todos se despidieron de él y cuando llego el turno de Bella de despedirse, Jacob la tomo de la mano y la alejo un poco del resto del grupo.

"_Bella, me gustaría, seguirte conociendo, seguir en contacto contigo, __tú me gustas mucho, pero mucho en realidad y me gustaría saber si tú sientes por lo menos un poco lo que yo siento por ti!"_

"_Jacob, eres un gran chico, y bueno en el poco tiempo que te __conocí me pareciste alguien muy agradable…"_

"_Pero….?"_

"_Pero no sé si estoy lista para esto"_

"_Bella, creo saber que estas enamorada de alguien más, pero yo no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, bueno no aun, me gustaría que me conocieras dame esa oportunidad, por favor!"_

"_Jacob… si… creo que merezco darme esta oportunidad"_

En ese momento Jacob tomo a Bella por la cintura y la acerco a él, la beso, fue un beso lleno de ternura, un beso que Bella disfruto pero no la hizo olvidarse del mundo, sabía que llegar a sentir eso por alguien más que no fuera Edward sería difícil pero estaba dispuesta a lograrlo.

Por otro lado Edward y los demás estaban viendo como Bella y Jacob se besaban, el corazón de Edward se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, era como no poder respirar, se dio la media vuelta y le entrego su boleto de avión a la aeromoza para después subir al avión con un nudo en la garganta, mientras a sus espaldas Bella se besaba con Jacob.

**Perdón**** por el sufrimiento de Edward, pero creo que se lo merece un poco, pero veámoslo por el lado amable, al fin se está dando cuenta de lo que significa Bella para él, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde! Ya saben espero muchos reviews de mis fieles lectoras.**

**Saben estoy muy feliz cuando ****empecé a escribir jamás pensé que mi historia tendría éxito, ya que había escrito una vez en potterfics y nadie me escribió ni un solo review así que decidí no continuar con la historia, pero aquí todo fue muy diferente esta es ya mi tercer historia y he tenido muy buena aceptación, muchas gracias por leerme y sigan con sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz!**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Al subir al avión Edward se puso los audífonos y se hizo el dormido de manera que Bella no pudo hablar con él durante todo el trayecto a Phoenix, cuando el avión aterrizo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas estaba esperando a Bella con una tarjeta que decía:

_Bella:_

_Gracias por la oportunidad, no te arrepentirás de habérmela dado._

_Con Amor_

_Jacob_

Edward estaba realmente molesto, cuando llego a su casa entro a su habitación y aventó la maleta, Alice entro y lo vio.

"_Que te pasa hermanito?"_

"_Nada Alice, no tengo nada"_

"_Edward a mi no me puedes engañar te conozco mejor que nadie, a ti te pasa algo, y te pasa desde que llegamos a Nueva York, así que habla!"_

"_Alice, necesito decirte esto, pero como mi hermana"_

"_No te entiendo?"_

"_Si, quiero que pongas antes que cualquier otro sentimiento el de hermana, no repetirás lo que te diga a continuación, no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Jasper, ni a Rosalie y Emmett y mucho menos a Bella, me has entendido?"_

"_Si Edward te he entendido, realmente me estas preocupando!"_

"_Ok ahí te va… creo… creo que siento algo más que amistad por Bella! Ya lo dije en voz alta!"_

"_Y porque piensas eso hermanito"_

"_Desde que llegamos a Nueva York y Jacob empezó a rondarla, comencé a sentir unos celos terribles, no deseaba otra cosa que partirle la cara por acercarse a ella"_

"_Eso no significa que sientas algo mas por ella, quizás solo te cayó mal Jacob"_

"_No…. es algo mas Alice, los pocos momentos que estuve a solas con Bella, yo no quería dejar de estar con ella, pero no como antes… quería oler su cabello con aroma a fresas, tocar sus delicadas manos, ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate y….. y…. si besar sus labios…. Alice en serio….!"_

"_Hermanito, definitivamente tu estas enamorado de Bella!"_

"_Pero ella, ella ahora tiene a alguien… ese Jacob la beso… y yo sentí que me moría por dentro, me dieron ganas de gritar de salir corriendo, y luego le manda flores… la va a conquistar y que voy a hacer yo?"_

"_Edward no crees que debes decirle a Bella lo que sientes por ella, no crees que debes hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para conquistarla? Tú tienes mucho mas a tu favor que Jacob, tu vives aquí en Phoenix, la conoces de toda una vida"_

"_Si pero solo somos amigos, y quizás ella no quiera arruinar nuestra amistad"_

"_No dejes pasar la oportunidad de tu vida, por primera vez estas realmente enamorado, no dejes ir a Bella hermanito, lucha por ella, conquístala, y veras que tu esfuerzo rendirá frutos!"_

"_Gracias por todo Alice, gracias!"_

Alice camino hasta la puerta para ir a su propia habitación a desempacar, aunque se moría de decirle a los demás lo que Edward le había dicho no podía, ahora lo único que le quedaba era que Edward pusiera en marcha sus consejos y conquistara a Bella, aunque eso no sería nada difícil.

Los días siguientes Bella y Emmett viajaron a Florida a ver a su madre, por lo cual Edward no pudo ver a Bella hasta el lunes que regresaron a clases.

Todos y cada uno de los días que Bella estuvo en Florida Jacob le había llamado por teléfono, aunque Bella no estaba enamorada de él, se estaba ilusionando con la idea de tener una relación. De regreso en la escuela Edward estaba decidido en conquistar a Bella.

"_Hola Bella"_

"_Hola Edward"_

"_Como te fue en Florida?"_

"_Muy bien fue muy lindo ver a mi mama después de tanto tiempo, y además verla feliz!"_

"_Me da mucho gusto Bella, sabes me preguntaba si te gustaría salir al cine esta tarde"_

"_Al cine?"_

"_Si, te gustaría?"_

"_Mmm, claro, es… solo que… me parece rara tu actitud, no te he visto en una semana, no te despediste de mi cuando me fui a Florida, en Nueva York te subiste al avión y no me dirigiste la palabra, y de repente hoy me invitas al cine como si nada hubiera pasado, puedo saber __qué te pasa?"_

"_Tienes toda la razón de estar molesta… te __diré la verdad… yo estaba celoso… de Jacob"_

"_Celoso… tu? Pero porque?"_

"_Bueno no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así, pero tú no me hacías caso, me sentía solo, y enojado y molesto y… celoso!"_

"_Edward jamás te he visto celoso"_

"_Jamás me habías visto celoso, Bella, pero porque no cambiamos de tema y me dices si aceptas salir conmigo al cine?"_

"_Está bien salgamos al cine!"_

Durante toda esa semana Bella se sintió más confundida que nunca en su vida, por un lado Jacob la llamaba, le manda flores, correos electrónicos, y por el otro Edward y ella estaban pasando más tiempo que nunca juntos, en el cine, café, estudiando, tiempo libre en la escuela, en fin se estaba enamorando aun mas de Edward, como si eso fuera posible, la tarde del viernes, Bella y Edward estaban juntos en la sala de su casa estudiando para una examen que él tendría el lunes, Emmett y Charlie no se encontraban así es estaban los dos solos, tirados en el piso con un montón de cuadernos enfrente de ellos.

"_Edward pon atención, estas muy distraído!"_

"_Lo siento Bella es solo que me pones nervioso!"_

"_Nervioso?"_ Bella se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de alcanzar un cuaderno junto a Edward y se fue de paso cayendo sobre Edward, el la tomo por la cintura y la mirada a los ojos y después a los labios.

"_Lo siento Edward__!"_

Los dos se quedaron viendo, el cabello de Bella caía sobre su rostro y sobre el de Edward haciendo como una cortina con el resto del universo, Edward tomo el cabello de Bella y lo puso tras su oreja, no aparto su mano de su rostro, al contrario con la misma mano acerco el rostro de Bella quien estaba totalmente sonrojada a punto de explotarle el corazón, Edward iba a besarla, cuando en ese momento el teléfono sonó, rompiendo el mágico momento que los dos estaban a punto de vivir, Bella con la respiración entre cortada tomo el teléfono y respondió.

"_Si bueno__?" _La persona al otro lado del teléfono respondió, mientras Edward se levantaba del piso.

"_Jacob! Oh si estoy bien! Oh no yo estaba estudiando con Edward!" _

Edward sintió que la sangre le hervía ese tipo había arruinado su momento, el momento donde al fin besaría a Bella, lo había arruinado, porque ahora estaba seguro que ella también sentía algo por él, la manera en que lo vio, en que se sonrojo, como cerró los ojos poco antes de que se fueran a besar, y luego llama este tipo y lo arruina todo, Edward definitivamente estaba furioso, así que se levanto se disculpo con Bella y se fue dejándola hablando por teléfono con Jacob.

Edward entro en su casa aventando puertas y maldiciendo, ahí se encontraban los demás Alice con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie en la piscina, cuando lo oyeron entrar, Alice se fue detrás de su hermano.

"_Edward que tienes?"_

"_Que tengo? Tengo que Jacob Black es un estúpido eso tengo?"_

"_No entiendo, te importaría explicarme!"_

"_Si yo… bueno estaba… con Bella… y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando el teléfono sonó y era ese estúpido de Jacob Black…. Y yo me moleste mucho y me fui!!"_

"_Dejaste a Bella solo? Hablando con Jacob? Y dices que el idiota es él?"_

"_Perdón Alice?"_

"_Si hermanito tu eres el gran idiota, tu estas aquí, tú eras el que estaba a punto de besar a Bella no él! Regresa en este mismo instante con Bella y de una vez por todas dile lo que sientes y déjate de tonterías!"_

"_Si…. Tienes razón, de una vez por todas debo decirle a Bella lo que siento!!"_

Edward salió corriendo a la casa de Bella, ella se encontraba en su habitación, después de haber hablado con Jacob, se había quedado muy desconcertada, a caso Edward iba a besarla? Se lo había imaginado o durante toda esta semana el se había comportado diferente, hace solo un rato le había dicho que ella lo ponía nervioso y habían estado a punto de besarse, era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero muy bueno para ser verdad, Bella subió a su habitación y abrió su closet ahí se encontraban el cuadro que al fin estaba terminado, y el vestido de la chica misteriosa que había usado la noche de Halloween.

Bella lo estaba viendo imaginándose que no había sido ese vestido lo que había logrado conquistar a Edward sino ella, simplemente Bella, en ese momento Edward entro corriendo a su habitación.

"_Bella… yo __quería pedirte disculpas, por la manera en la que me fui…."_

En ese momento aunque Bella trato de esconderlo era demasiado tarde, Edward estaba viendo el vestido de la chica misteriosa y el cuadro, el rostro de Edward estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero cuando vio el cuadro, y a Bella se dio cuenta de todo.

"_Bella… tu… eres la chica misteriosa? Porque…. porque no me lo dijiste antes? Porque me mentiste? Sabias lo que sentía por ti… o mejor dicho por la chica misteriosa porque no me dijiste que eras __tú?"_

"_Edward yo… no podía… __tú estabas enamorado de alguien que no era yo de una chica que no conocías!"_

"_Estaba enamorado de ti, porque tú eras la chica misteriosa pero no me lo dijiste… me mentiste Bella porque lo hiciste… porque?"_

"_Porque quería que me amaras a mi… por lo que soy… no a una chica con un vestido elegante y peluca, esa no soy yo"_

"_Ahh y quien eres tú? Solo una mentirosa! No puedo creerlo Bella me mentiste, me dejaste que me ilusionara con ella, contigo…"_

"_Edward…. yo… déjame explicarte…"_

"_No tienes nada que explicar Bella… está claro eres una mentirosa… solo eso!"_

Edward salió muy enojado y triste de la casa de Bella, acababa de descubrir que se había enamorado dos veces de Bella, pero lo que más lo molestaba era que ella no se lo hubiera dicho que le hubiera mentido, después de verlo como se había ilusionado y no decirle que ella era esa chica, estaba enojado, tomo su volvo y salió muy rápido, se había dado cuenta que no solo ella le había mentido, sino también su hermana Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, ya que si Bella era una de las 3 chicas misteriosas, Alice y Rosalie eran las otras 2 y era obvio que Emmett y Jasper lo sabían, solo él era el único que lo ignoraba, y estaba molesto muy molesto, así que acelero y se alejo de su casa de Bella de todos para aclarar sus ideas.

**No creían que iba a ser tan fácil verdad? Lo siento hay que ponerle mas sabor al caldo, por lo menos los 2 saben lo que sienten, pero no es tan fácil dejar pasar una mentira y sea como sea ella le mintió al ocultarle su identidad, ahora veamos ****cómo se resuelve este asunto. Por mi parte les pido muchos reviews que me hacen sentir súper bien. Gracias.**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Después de que Edward salió como un huracán de su casa Bella fue inmediatamente con Alice y Rosalie, Bella iba bañada en lagrimas, así que cuando las chicas la vieron se preocuparon muchísimo.

"_Bella, que paso? Porque lloras? Le__ paso algo a Edward?"_

Sollozando Bella le respondió.

"_Yo estaba_…_ en mi cuarto… viendo el cuadro que pinte… y en eso entro Edward y lo vio, y vio los trajes de Halloween y se dio cuenta que yo soy la chica misteriosa…"_

"_Pero eso es bueno no?"_

"_No… él se molesto mucho, me dijo que soy una mentirosa… que lo engañe, lo hice sufrir…. Me dijo que me ama… pero que soy una mentirosa que no quiere saber nada de mi… lo perdí…. Lo perdí por ocultarle las cosas!!"_

"_No eso no puede ser Edward no pudo haber tomado las cosas __así, me va a oír!"_

Alice tomo el teléfono y le marco inmediatamente a Edward a su celular.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a Bella…."_

"_Mira Alice ahorita no estoy de humor para hablar con mentirosas y tu eres la más grande de todas, porque seguramente toda esa estúpida idea de las chicas misteriosas fue tuya, no quiero saber nada de Bella por mentirosa, ni de Emmett que se dice mi mejor amigo, ni de ti que te dices mi hermana, lástima que tenga que verte la cara todos los días porque fácilmente si pudiera evitarlo lo haría!"_

Edward había colgado el teléfono estaba realmente furioso y las palabras que dijo lastimaron tanto a Alice que los ojos se le llenaron pronto de lagrimas.

"_Que te dijo Edward?" _pregunto Bella.

"_Bella yo… el tiene razón… yo tengo la culpa… yo tuve la idea… y ahora por eso vas a perder a mi hermano… no quiere saber nada de __mí, de Emmett, ni de ti… lo siento Bella"_

Bella se fue a su casa corriendo y llorando, Emmett la acompaño y la consoló, los siguientes meses fueron muy difíciles para todos, ya que Edward no hablaba con ninguno de ellos y estaba visiblemente de mal humor, Bella había intentado acercarse a hablar con él en varias ocasiones y el solo la ignoraba, en su casa en cuanto llegaba se encerraba y no le permitía a Alice que se acercara a el mas de lo necesario en presencia de sus padres.

Bella finalmente había hablado con Jacob y le había dicho sus sentimientos, le dijo que entre ellos solo podía existir una linda amistad, cosa que aunque a él le dolió lo acepto.

La graduación estaba muy cerca, todos se habían decidido por acudir a la universidad de California, era una de la mejores todos podrían estar cerca, lo habían decidido meses atrás, pero ahora no sabían, nadie sabía que pensaba hacer Edward.

Unos días antes de la graduación, la paciencia de Alice llego a su fin, tomo una de las llaves extras que su mama guardaba y aprovecho que no había nadie más que ella y Edward en casa para entrar y de una vez por todas hablar con él.

"_Podrías salir de mi habitación!" _dijo Edward sentado frente a su computadora sin ni siquiera mirar a Alice.

"_No voy a hacerlo, ya estoy harta de esta situación, y necesito ponerle fin!"_

"_Mira Alice…"_

"_Alice nada… querías saber la verdad no? Dices que somos todos unos mentirosos, pues bueno aquí te va toda la verdad! Quieres saber porque nadie te dijo nada? Pues fue porque si tu tenias razón fue toda mi idea lo hicimos para ayudar a Rose con Emmett, el estaba tan confundido, tan temeroso de tu reacción que no quería acercarse a ella, así que nos disfrazamos para distraerlos a ti y a Jasper, esa noche solo Emmett se entero de nuestra identidad, y si no te lo dijo fue porque nos prometió no hacerlo"_

"_Ah y eso debe hacerme sentir mejor"_

"_Aun no termino, jamás Edward fue nuestra intención hacerte daño, jamás fue nuestra intención que Bella te sedujera esa noche, ella ni siquiera te hablo por el amor de Dios! Su única misión era distraerte para que no te dieras cuenta de Emmett y Rosalie! Pero después tú la besaste te encaprichaste con ella, y ella no sabía qué hacer tenía miedo!"_

"_Miedo? Pero miedo de que Alice?"_

"_Miedo de perderte tonto, ok esto no debería decírtelo porque realmente no me corresponde a mí, pero como tú dices soy tu hermana no? Así que te lo diré, Bella tenía miedo de perderte porque te ama, te ha amado toda su vida, y no quería perderte"_

"_Pero porque diablos iba a perderme, si ella sabía que me había enamorado de la chica misteriosa"_

"_Tu mismo lo has dicho de la chica misteriosa no de Bella!"_

"_Pero son la misma persona!"_

"_Pero tú no lo sabías, ella quería que tú te enamoraras primero de ella de Bella de tu mejor amiga, no de una chica a la que ni siquiera conoces, una que nunca te hablo que solo bailo contigo, para ella era frustrante que le hablaras de la chica misteriosa! Que ha caso te parece tan difícil de entender Edward"_

"_Bella ha estado enamorada de mi siempre?"_

"_Si tonto siempre, siempre!"_

"_Y porque nunca me lo dijo?"_

"_Que le hubieras dicho Edward? Tu jamás mostraste un interés diferente a ella que el de la amistas! Quizás te hubieras alejado para no darle esperanzas y eso la hubiera destrozado, eso era lo que ella evitaba que te alejaras de ella, prefería tenerte como su mejor amigo, pero siempre a su lado que no tenerte!"_

"_Realmente he sido un idiota como no me di cuenta antes!"_

"_Porque la tenias ahí segura, sin ningún pretendiente en el que ella prestara interés, siempre a tu lado y prestándote solo atención a ti! Pero cuando eso cambio te diste cuenta de lo mucho que es ella para ti!"_

"_Si tienes razón, me di cuenta que la amo, no sé desde cuándo pero la amo! Oh Alice, soy un real idiota, crees que pueda perdonarme?"_

"_Claro que lo hará, porque te ama! Pero creo que debes pedirle una gran disculpa!"_

"_Voy a hacer mucho más que eso! Hare la declaración más grande de amor que jamás haya existido y tú me vas a ayudar!"_

"_Claro que si para eso me pinto sola! Que tienes en mente?"_

"_Pues no lo tengo muy claro pero estoy seguro que tú me ayudaras, además quiero que todo mundo sepa lo que siento por ella! Qué te parece en el baile de graduación"_

"_Excelente"_

"_Alice?"_

"_Dime Edward?"_

"_Lo siento mucho, mucho hermanita, me perdonaras?"_

"_Claro Edward, pero si tu también me perdonas a mí!"_

"_Hecho!"_

Edward y Alice se abrazaron, y juntos comenzaron a planear una perfecta declaración de amor de Edward hacia a Bella.

**Un poco cortito el capitulo pero ahí la llevamos, ya casi estarán juntos, pero recuerden ya viene la universidad, ahí las cosas cambian, son muy diferentes, maduran y las cosas se vuelven un poquito ****más candentes. Espero sus reviews please.**


	15. CAPITULO 15

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 15**

Después de hablar con Alice, Edward se había quedado más tranquilo, al día siguiente sin que Bella se diera cuenta busco a Emmett y hablo con él, le pidió disculpas por haberse comportado como todo un idiota, también había buscado a Jasper y Rosalie, ahora todos estaban en complicidad para ayudar a Edward con Bella, ella más que enojada estaba triste, muy triste, mañana viernes por la mañana seria la ceremonia de graduación en el patio central de la escuela y la fiesta seria en un salón muy elegante del Hotel Hilton en Phoenix, Bella no quería ir pero Alice y Rosalie la habían dicho que no podía dejar de ir a su graduación solo por Edward y después de pensarlo mucho acepto, las 3 se habían ido de compras por sus hermosos vestidos de graduación, el tema de la graduación eran los colores blanco y plata así que todos debían ir vestidos de ese color, las chicas encontraron vestidos hermosos el de Bella era blanco con solo un tirante y tenia piedras de color plata como si fueran pequeños diamantes, el vestido de Alice era estilo halter dejando al descubierto gran parte de su espalda y el de Rosalie era estraples, pegado al cuerpo y le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla.

El día de la graduación llego, la ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, todos y cada uno de los alumnos subió al estrado por su certificado, y a Bella le toco dar el discurso por ser la mejor alumna de la generación.

Al salir de la ceremonia, cada quien se fue con sus padres a comer, pero después de la comida, Alice, Bella y Rosalie se reunieron en el departamento de los Hale a arreglarse, las cosas habían quedado de la siguiente manera, una limousine pasaría a recoger a los chicos primero a casa de Emmett, bueno solo a Jasper y Emmett pues Edward se iría en su automóvil, después la limousine pasaría por las chicas.

Todos brindaron en la limousine, Bella se sentía rara como la 5ta rueda, pero también estaba feliz de compartir con sus mejores amigos de su graduación; había pasado tanto durante el último ciclo escolar, finalmente había hecho dos excelentes amigas Rosalie y Alice, había ido a varios bailes y por lo menos había besado a Edward Cullen, si este año había sido el mejor de su vida.

Al llegar a la fiesta de graduación todo estaba decorado hermoso, había decoraciones solo en color blanco y plateado, las luces eran muy tenues y las meses tenían unas hermosas velas olor a vainilla, a Bella le parecía que así debía de lucir el cielo, todos parecían ángeles y se veían realmente guapos, cuando la música comenzó oficialmente, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a la pista a bailar, Bella se quedo un poco triste en la mesa, pasaron un par de canciones y entonces Bella escucho una Bella melodía:

_You've been alone, you've been afraid  
I've been a fool  
In so many ways  
but I would change my life  
If you thought you, might try to love me  
So please give me another chance  
To write you another song  
And take back those things I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over,  
Again_

En ese momento la pista se abrió y Bella siguió con su mirada hacia el lugar donde todos estaban abriendo la pista, ahí venia Edward vestido de blanco y con una rosa blanca en su mano, iba caminando lentamente hacia ella.

_I'm not a saint  
I'm just a man  
Who had heaven and Earth  
In the palm of his hand  
but I threw it away  
So now I stand here today  
asking forgiveness and if  
you could just please  
Give me another chance  
to write you another song  
And take back those thing's I've done  
Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over  
Again_

Edward se acerco a Bella quien estaba totalmente anonadada, cuando estaba frente a ella, tomo sus manos y las beso, después el tomo por la cintura y al oído le dijo:

"_Bella __sé que he sido el idiota más grande del mundo, pero si de algo vale, TE AMO, más que a nada en el mundo, y te amo por ser tu, mi mejor amiga, por ser Bella, quien siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, por ser cariñosa, sincera, amable, amorosa, hermosa, talentosa, te amo Bella, te amo… pero la pregunta principal en todo esto es: Me perdonas?!"_

Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, gracias a Dios Alice le había puesto rímel contra el agua, sino ahora estaría toda manchada, Edward volteo para verla a los ojos y ella solo pudo sonreír y decirle.

"_Edward yo… claro que te perdono… jamás pensé que te pudieras enamorar de mi… y ahora que me lo dices… yo!!"_

Pero Edward no la dejo continuar, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, la beso con todo su amor, con todo su cariño, para demostrarle lo mucho que ella significaba para él, no debía quedar ni una sola duda en Bella de lo que él sentía por ella.

La música continuaba al igual que su beso, y poco a poco Edward llevo a Bella hasta el centro de la pista.

_Little girl you're all I've got  
don't you leave me  
standing here once again  
Cause I'll give you my life  
Yes I would  
If you would let me try to let me love you_

So please give me another  
chance to write you another  
song and take back those  
thing's I've done

Cause I'll give you my heart  
If you would let me start all over  
Again

Again, oh,no no ohh

You know I love you, yeah  
give me one more chance  
No no, no no no no

"_Flaquita que __jamás te quede duda de que te amo! Nunca, pero nunca quiero que lo dudes, tu mi Bella eres el amor de mi vida!"_

"_Edward Te Amo! Y soy tan, pero tan feliz, en serio no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me siento ahora!"_

Después de un rato todos los chicos se reunieron en el centro de la pista y los felicitaron, a lo lejos los ojos de envidia de Tanya, Lauren y Jessica relampagueaban, estaban que se morían de envidia, pero no podían hacer nada, no por ahora, ahora todo era felicidad Edward y Bella al fin estaban juntos y se amaban, irían juntos a la universidad de California, los 6 juntos, ya estaba todo listo ellas compartirían un departamento y ellos otros, era un lindo departamento frente a la playa, después de la graduación el verano estaba frente a ellos y este año el verano seria más candente que otros.

**Hi aquí de nuevo, sorry por no haber podido actualizar, pero los fines de semana se me dificulta hacerlo, bueno aquí ****está el nuevo capítulo, ahora sigue la vida universitaria, esperemos que a nuestras parejas estrellas todo les salga bien, ya saben dejen sus reviews, espero mañana poder subir otro capítulo, nos vemos bye!**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

El verano había sido maravilloso, por primera vez Bella no se había tenido que preocupar por pasársela trabajando al contrario se la había pasado saliendo con Edward, al cine, a la playa, al teatro, además de haber ido de compras con Alice y Rosalie para decorar su departamento, estaban muy emocionadas, en solo una semana se irían a Los Ángeles a terminar de decorar su departamento para al fin iniciar su vida de universitarias.

Todos estaban en la casa de Edward y Alice en la alberca, disfrutando de sus últimos días libres en Phoenix.

"_Bella te he dicho el __día de hoy lo hermosa que te ves, y lo mucho que te amo?"_

"_Mmm __déjame pensarlo…."_

Edward y Bella que estaban dentro de la alberca comenzaron a besarse, el la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión, el la tenia acorralada en las escaleras de la alberca, el beso que al principio era tierno comenzó a subir de color, Emmett que estaba con Rosalie, de reojo alcanzo a ver a los dos tortolitos y les grito.

"_Eyy Eddie deja de besar así a mi hermanita!"_

"_Emmett no vuelvas a llamarme Eddie!"_

"_Lo hare cuando dejes de besar a mi hermana así en mi presencia, respétame!"_

"_Ok lo hare, si el problema es que lo haga frente a ti, pues nos iremos! Ven Bella!"_

Edward tomo de la mano a Bella, le pasó una toalla y la saco de la piscina, y aunque Emmett los miraba de una manera incrédula, Rosalie pronto hizo que se le olvidara porque estaba peleando con Edward.

Cuando Bella se seco un poco se coloco un short sobre su traje de baño y Edward se puso una camiseta de tirantes, juntos fueron al jardín que estaba junto a la alberca, y se sentaron en el pasto a platicar.

"_Edward no __deberías de desafiar de esa manera a mi hermano, últimamente se ha hecho un poco sobre-protector conmigo!"_

"_No dejare de besarte jamás Bella, digan lo que digan te amo demasiado como para frenarme por tu hermano!"_

Edward comenzó a besar a Bella de una manera que la hacía olvidarse de respirar, el único podría decirse "problema" que habían tenido durante el verano era que a Edward se le dificultaba un poco contenerse, el no estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones serias, las únicas "novias" que había tenido eran chicas muy fáciles que más que nada lo que estaban buscando era llevarse a Edward a la cama y lo habían conseguido, así que ahora que el estaba realmente enamorado de Bella pues le parecía difícil contener sus hormonas, y aunque Bella no nada de experiencia en eso también se le dificultaba bastante negarse a esos momentos de pasión por Edward, pero alguno de los dos debía parar las cosas, así que siempre era ella.

"_Amor, Edward si sigues besándome así, me voy a olvidar hasta de mi nombre!"_

"_No te preocupes mi Bella, yo me encargo de recordártelo!"_

"_Edward estoy hablando en serio!"_

Para este momento Bella había alejado un poco a Edward y estaba recobrando la respiración. Cada vez que ella hacia esto él se sentía un poco rechazado, pero lo entendía, ella no era como las otras muchachas ella era alguien especial y el realmente quería hacer las cosas bien con ella.

"_Bella, amor perdóname! __Jamás intentare hacer algo que tu no quieras amor!"_

"_Ese es el problema Edward que te amo demasiado y no __sé decirte que no, y tengo miedo de que las cosas lleguen demasiado lejos, aun no estoy lista Edward, aunque te conozco de toda la vida, solo llevamos de novios 2 meses, y después de ahora nos enfrentaremos a una nueva vida, primera quiero estar segura que nuestra relación resista todo, antes de dar un paso más grande en nuestra relación, y lo único que te pido es que llevemos las cosas con un poco mas de calma!"_

"_Te entiendo perfectamente flaquita, y como te dije te amo demasiado, no te estoy pidiendo hacer nada mas, solo quiero que te dejes llevar un poco __más, no te estreses tanto, no voy a llegar más lejos de esto!" _Edward le dio un beso leve y apasionado a Bella en sus labios, _"te amo y quiero demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti! Ven quiero mostrarte algo!"_

Edward tomo a Bella de la mano y la llevo hasta su habitación, quería mostrarle lo que tenía ahí, lo que Bella significaba para él.

"_Edward el traerme a tu habitación no mejora nuestra platica!"_

"_No seas tontita, solo quiero mostrarte algo"_

Ahí en la cama de Edward, con un precioso marco de madera se encontraba el cuadro que Bella había pintado.

"_Amor es…. Hermoso… pero quien te lo dio? Que hace aquí?"_

"_Creí que era mío? O para quien lo pintabas? Además me gusta demasiado representa nuestro amor, así que me lo voy a llevar a Los Ángeles, lo pondré en mi recamara para verlo todos los días antes de dormir!"_

Bella puso sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y comenzó a besarlo, pensando que quizás el tenia razón, no tenia porque temer, solo quería amarlo y ser feliz, así que el coloco sus manos en su cintura y se dejo llevar, solo que esta vez el fue el que rompió el encanto.

"_Sabes amor, si sigues besándome así, olvidare mi nombre!"_

"_Edward esa es mi línea sabes?"_

"_Bella te amo!! Con todo mi corazón, jamás lo dudes, ven vamos para abajo, sino queremos que Emmett note nuestra ausencia y venga a partirme la cara!"_

"_No amor, le diremos que en la cara no… no te preocupes jiji!"_

Juntos bajaron a la sala donde ya se encontraban el resto de los chicos.

"_Dime Eddie ya le mostraste tu sorpresa a mi hermana?"_

"_Tu sabias Emmett?"_

"_Claro o a caso crees que hubiera permitido que Eddie te subiera a su recamara, además quién crees que le dio acceso a tu creación?"_

"_Emmett eres muy perverso… pero te quiero hermanito!"_

La semana termino, y juntos se fueron Los Ángeles, Edward llevaba su Volvo, Bella su Mustang y Rosalie un convertible rojo, Emmett quería comprarse un Jeep así que con unos ahorros y la ayuda de Charlie lo había comprado al llegar a la ciudad, obviamente Alice no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de un auto nuevo y había convencido a sus padres de comprarle un deportivo amarillo el cual ella adoraba.

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles pasaron casi toda la semana terminando de decorar sus departamentos, además de ir a la universidad a asignarse a sus clases, por primera vez ninguno tenía una sola clase en común, cada uno había definido bien sus preferencias, las clases terminaban a la 1 y a las 2 para algunos, todos querían conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudarse con los gastos de los departamentos, aunque la renta la pagaban sus papas no querían cargarles la mano con los demás gastos.

De esta manera su nueva vida estaba por iniciar, conocerían nuevos amigos, viejos amigos regresarían y su vida cambiaria.

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este ****capítulo, los chicos van a comenzar a madurar y a vivir una vida diferente llena a de responsabilidades, espero sus reviews!**


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

La nueva vida de los chicos había iniciado, Los Ángeles era una ciudad con un ritmo muy acelerado, además que todos habían conseguido empleo, Bella era la que mas suerte había tenido ya que su trabajo era como la asistente personal de un editor muy reconocido en la ciudad, Edward y Jasper trabajaban en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, Alice y Rosalie trabajaban en una Boutique de Rodeo Dr. y Emmett trabajaba como instructor en el gimnasio de la universidad, todos llevaban trabajando un par de días solo Bella iniciaría en su trabajo hasta el lunes.

En los pocos días que llevaban todos trabajando habían tenido un éxito enorme, ya se imaginaran Edward y Jasper se la pasaban tocando el piano y la guitarra respectivamente y la tienda había aumentado sus ventas, ya que las chicas se la pasaban visitando la tienda para poder ver a este par de cueros; por su parte Alice y Rosalie bueno a pesar de ser la envidia de todas la chicas por ser hermosas, pues bueno ayudaban bastante a todas las chicas que visitaban la Boutique, les hacían prácticamente un cambio de imagen a toda aquella que lo permitiera, y cada día tenían mas afluencia, tanto que en el par de día de haber estado trabajando ya les habían aumentado el sueldo a las dos; Emmett como instructor en el gimnasio era un éxito total, los chicos querían ser como el y las chicas acudían como moscas a la miel a sus 3 clases vespertinas.

Pero Bella era otra historia, su trabajo seria como asistente de un joven editor, el mas joven de la ciudad su nombre era James Smith, James era un joven de 25 años hijo del director de una de las editoriales mas importantes del país, era rico si, pero amaba el trabajo y quería demostrar lo capaz que era, para el trabajo era totalmente responsable, pero en su vida privada era otra cosa, era el típico playboy, chica que conocía chica que se ligaba, para el no había imposibles, desde el momento que vio la solicitud de Bella le sorprendió y cuando la entrevisto supo que ella tenia que ser su asistente y que con el tiempo lograría conquistarla, para James Smith no había imposibles.

El primer día de clases llego, cada quien se fue a sus clases, en el almuerzo entre una clase y otra Bella y Edward se vieron un par de veces pero prácticamente solo se dieron un beso y corrieron a su siguiente clase, al terminar las clases Bella se fue rápidamente a cambiar al departamento, había tenido que adquirir alguna ropa mas formal para su nuevo trabajo, por lo general su indumentaria siempre consistía de pantalones Levis y blusas, pero para el trabajo tenia que vestir con blusas de vestir y faldas, Alice y Rosalie la habían ayudado con eso, así que Bella se veía preciosa el primer día de trabajo, tomo su auto y se dirigió a la editorial, James la estaba esperando.

"_Buenos __días Sr. Smith estoy lista para trabajar!"_

"_Srita. Swan… te molesta si te digo Bella?"_

"_No claro que no de hecho lo preferiría Sr. Smith"_

"_Y yo __preferiría que me llamaras James… el Sr. Smith es mi padre no yo!"_

"_Pero…!"_

"_Bella sino me llamas James no se si podrás continuar en este empleo!"_

"_Esta bien James, estoy lista para el empleo!"_

"_Perfecto. Primero Bella te voy a mostrar la lista de libros que tengo en mi poder para editar, voy a pedirte que seas muy discreta al respecto!"_

"_Claro que si James!"_

El resto del día continuo de la misma manera, James le mostró a Bella todo lo que debía hacer, ella estaba realmente fascinada por el empleo, era un gran sueño hecho realidad, su horario era de 2 a 8 de la noche pero a veces el trabajo y James la tenían muy concentrada y salía tarde del trabajo.

Había pasado todo ya dos meses desde que se mudaron, Bella y Edward prácticamente solo se veían los fines de semana, un viernes que habían quedado en salir al cine los 6 juntos, los chicos estaban esperando a Bella pero como esta no llegaba Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se adelantaron y Edward se quedo a esperarla, estaba muy preocupado pues no le respondía el celular, cuando dieron las 11 de la noche, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando ella iba llegando con James.

"_Bella me tenias muy preocupado!"_

"_Lo siento Edward es que mi carro no __encendía y para colmo de los males la pila de mi celular esta muerta, cuando subí a llamarte James me ofreció traerme!"_

En ese momento Edward vio a James y el color de la cara se le fue súbitamente, no había imaginado que el jefe de Bella fuera tan joven, es verdad que ella le había dicho que era el editor mas joven de la ciudad pero a decir verdad ella jamás le dijo que tan joven y además guapo era. James vestía un traje caro, juvenil, era rubio ojos azules y para su gusto veía de una manera que no le gustaba para nada a Edward.

"_Ah por cierto Edward el es James Smith mi jefe!"_

"_Edward Cullen el novio de Bella mucho gusto!"_

"_Mucho gusto Edward, bueno Bella no te preocupes por tu coche mañana te lo mandare ya reparado!"_

"_No te molestes yo pasare por el!"_

"_De hecho la grúa ya se lo llevo al taller, pero no te preocupes le pediré al mecánico que lo traiga, no hay ningún problema!"_

"_Eres muy amable James"_

"_Bueno gracias por todo James y nos vemos el lunes!"_

"_No hay nada que agradecer Bella nos vemos el lunes!"_

James se despidió de Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Edward quisiera matarlo, definitivamente ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, cuando James se fue, Bella y Edward entraron al departamento de Bella.

"_Edward! Estoy tan cansada! Donde __están los demás?"_

"_No imagine que tu jefe fuera tan joven cuantos años tiene?"_

"_25 ya te había dicho que James es el editor mas joven de toda la ciudad!"_

"_James? No te parece que es una manera muy personal de llamar a tu jefe?"_

"_Edward estas celoso?"_

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en el rostro de Bella, quien se colgó del cuello de Edward y comenzó a besarlo.

"_No claro que no estoy celoso, no tengo motivos para estarlo verdad Bella?"_

"_No claro que no! Yo solo te amo a ti Edward solo a ti!"_

Edward se relajo un poco las palabras de Bella lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor, pero aun estaba celoso de James, ahora lo estaría todo el tiempo que Bella estuviera en su trabajo, pero ahora ella estaba en sus brazos y no pensaba arruinar el momento.

"_Que te parece si ya que no fuimos al cine con los chicos lo aprovechamos para ver una __película tu y yo solos?"_

"_Ohh el cine es cierto lo __había olvidado!"_

"_Habías olvidado lo del cine? A que hora saliste del trabajo?"_

"_Eran como las 10 de la noche, pero en lo que me di cuenta que mi auto no encendía, subí y James me trajo nos dieron las 11 de la noche!"_

"_Bella! Últimamente no nos vemos casi para nada, y cuando hacemos planes lo olvidas que te pasa?"_

"_Discúlpame Edward, mejor como dices tu aprovechamos que estamos solos y vemos la película que tu quieras en mi recamara, te parece?"_

"_Tu recamara?"_

"_Sip que tiene de malo?"_

"_Mmm de malo nada, es solo que tu y yo en una cama viendo la televisión, solos, es MUCHA la tentación!"_

"_Edward!! Anda trae una película en lo que me doy un baño!"_

Edward le obedeció de inmediato, fue a su apartamento por una película, trajo palomitas y refresco, comenzó a poner el DVD mientras Bella salía de bañarse, les aviso a los chicos lo que le había pasado a Bella ellos habían decidido salir a cenar y dar un paseo después del cine, así que llegarían tarde, cuando Bella salio de bañarse Edward se quedo sorprendido, ella traía una pijama que la hacia verse súper sexy, eran unos shorts cortitos y realmente pegados al cuerpo y una blusa de tirantes también muy pegadita, la pijama era un regalo de Alice, y como últimamente Bella no pasaba tiempo en el departamento no había tenido tiempo de lavar, así que esa era la única opción para dormir esa noche.

"_Wow Bella, te ves… me he quedado sin palabras!"_

"_Me la regalo Alice y como he estado tan ocupada esto es lo __único limpio que tenia disponible!"_

"_Bendito sea!! Jaja!"_

Pusieron la película y Edward estaba sentado recostado en la cama mientras Bella estaba boca abajo dándole la espalda con la cabeza a los pies de Edward, de esta manera Edward tenia una esplendida vista de la espalda, piernas y el trasero de Bella, de hecho no se había podido concentrar en nada de la película que ya llevaba mas de 20 minutos de iniciada.

Edward decidió ir a besar a Bella, así que se coloco a su lado y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Bella se dejo llevar y al final las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, Edward le deshizo la cola de caballo que Bella llevaba en el cabello y mientras olía el aroma de su shampoo la besaba con amor en el cuello, a Bella le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y recordar su nombre.

"_Edward! Me estoy olvidando de respirar sabes?"_

"_Bella, flaquita, te he extrañado tanto, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, no voy a llegar hasta el final solo quiero besarte, sentirte entre mis brazos, demostrarte mi amor, es eso mucho pedir?"_

"_Claro que no, solo no quiero que nos precipitemos y cometamos un error!"_

"_Amor, no te preocupes, pero si quiero decirte cuando hagamos el amor no será un error, ya sea hoy, mañana, en un mes, en un año o cuando tu te sientas lista será hermoso, porque nos amamos!"_

"_Lo se Edward solo te pido que me comprendas, yo jamás… y bueno tengo miedo, creo que eso es natural no?"_

"_Bella te amo y te entiendo, y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, solo te pido ahorita me dejes expresarte mi amor, si?"_

"_Si Edward!"_

Edward tomo su respuesta como una invitación y siguió besando apasionadamente a Bella, la beso en los labios en el cuello, en los hombros, después de una larga sesión de besos se abrazaron y por primera vez se quedaron dormidos juntos.

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, una disculpa por no haber actualizado, he tenido mucho trabajo y ****además he sufrido un poco de bloqueo al escribir como que no sabia que mas decir, creo que ahorita estoy ordenando mas mis ideas y tengo mas claro hacia donde va este fic.**

**También**** estuve muy entretenida leyendo los capítulos de Midnight Sun que puso Stephenie en su pagina, es maravilloso leer el punto de vista de Edward, pero me quede con ganas del capitulo del Prado, así que si todo sale bien y me inspiro, quizás en un futuro continúe con los capítulos que faltan desde el punto de vista de Edward o mejor dicho el mío. **

**Si alguien quiere discutir Midnight Sun conmigo, mándenme su correo para ponernos a platicar de ellos.**

**Finalmente ya saben espero muchos reviews please, nos vemos bye!**


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y Bella seguían dormidos muy abrazados, y en eso Alice entro a su recamara como un huracán, ya que los chicos se habían percatado que Edward no estaba en su recamara y estaban muy preocupados.

"_Bella!! Mi hermano no esta en el departamento y su celular esta ahí! Estoy muy preocupada por el! A que hora se fue?"_

Bella y Edward se despertaron con los gritos, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par al ver que Edward se encontraba ahí en la cama con Bella.

"_Chicos no se preocupen ya __encontré a Edward!"_

Todos corrieron a la recamara de Bella, quien se estaba tapando con una sabana y estaba con la cara totalmente roja, mientras Edward se levantaba y buscaba en el piso la camiseta que se había quitado la noche anterior ya que se había quedado dormido sin ella y solo en jeans.

"_Edward?!" _gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"_Que pasa porque tanto grito chicos?"_

"_Pues porque vamos y te buscamos en la mañana a tu recamara y no te encontramos, la cama totalmente arreglada, tu celular en la mesa, ninguna nota, nos asustamos cuñado!" _dijo Emmett ahora enojado.

"_Lo siento pero Bella y yo nos quedamos dormidos viendo una __película!"_

"_Si claro…!" _dijo Alice totalmente divertida por la situación.

"_Mas te vale que solo hayan hecho eso cuñado!" _dijo Emmett buscándole el rostro a Bella, quien estaba apenada bajo las sabanas.

"_Emmett __podrías salir de mi habitación, podrían todos salir de mi habitación para cambiarme?"_

Todos incluido Edward salieron de la habitación, el se dirigió a su departamento para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Bella salio recién bañada y cambiada de su recamara las chicas la abordaron de inmediato.

"_A ver __platícanos Bella que paso anoche con mi hermanito?"_

"_Alice paso lo que les dijo Edward, __estábamos viendo una película y nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo!"_

"_Segura que eso fue todo lo que paso?" _pregunto con una mirada maligna, demasiado maligna para el gusto de Bella, porque no podía ocultarle las cosas a Alice y a Rosalie?

"_Ok… ok… bueno hubo algunos… muchos… besos, pero eso es todo chicas, creo que es muy pronto para llevar nuestra __relación a otro nivel!"_

"_Demasiado __rápido? Pero si se conocen de toda la vida Bella!" _dijo Alice curiosa de saber mas información.

"_Si Alice pero solo llevamos de novios 4 meses, creo que es muy __rápido!"_

"_Pues yo creo que nunca es demasiado rápido cuando amas a esa persona!" _dijo Alice con la mirada perdida, lo cual hizo sospechar a Bella y Rosalie que ya había ocurrido algo mas entre Alice y Jasper.

"_A ver a ver Alice tu y Jasper… ya?" _pregunto Bella totalmente sonrojada, pero para su sorpresa y la de Rosalie, la siempre confiada e imperturbable Alice se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

"_Tu y mi hermano ya hicieron el amor!?" _grito una Rosalie totalmente emocionada.

"_Puedes bajar la voz, no quisiera que se enteran en la playa sabes!" _dijo Alice volteando a ver la ventana abierta, se levanto del sillón y fue a revisar que la puerta principal estuviera con llave.

"_No quisiera que Edward se enterara aun, es mi hermano y no creo que le guste enterarse de mi vida intima!"_

"_El no pero nosotros si… debes contarnos todo!" _exigió Rosalie a su cuñada.

"_Chicas…__ me da un poco de pena! Yo… bueno Jasper no era mi primera vez! Bella tu mas que nadie conocías mi reputación antes… tampoco fueron tantos… pero… con el fue diferente… es realmente amor…!!"_

"_Cuando fue? Donde? Como fue?"_

"_Tranquilas fue… hace poco y tampoco le voy a contar los detalles… solo les diré que fue maravilloso… jamás me sentí así… fue como se lo dice literalmente la palabra… fue hacer el amor… el y yo nos amamos y nos lo demostramos con el cuerpo y con el alma!"_

"_Wow! Que hermoso lo dijiste!" _dijo Rosalie totalmente ilusionada.

"_Rosalie tu y mi hermano aun no…?" _pregunto Bella a su cuñada, ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

"_No aun no… bueno yo… __jamás lo he hecho… y pues como dices tu Bella no quiero precipitarme… me da un miedo horrible, de que Emmett me deje de querer, de que no le guste, de que me deje, de embarazarme, de tantas cosas!"_

"_Rose __relájate, no tienes porque pensar que Emmett te dejara de querer el te adora, y todos esos miedos… son tonterías… no me malinterpretas tampoco te estoy diciendo que vayas y lo hagas esa es una decisión muy personal que cada una de ustedes debe de tomar, pero esos miedos son infundados ustedes dos tienen unos novios que las adoran que las aman y no las van a querer menos porque se entreguen a ellos, al contrario, pero si no están seguras no lo hagan, esperen a que llegue el momento perfecto!" _dijo Alice muy sabiamente.

"_Pero como sabremos cuando llegara el momento perfecto?" _dijo Rosalie a Alice.

"_Tu __corazón te lo dirá, vas a ver, solo les pido que esos miedos son totalmente tontos, ellos no las van a dejar de amar, jamás por eso, y tampoco las van a dejar de amar si no lo hacen!"_

Bella y Rosalie se quedaron muy pensativas, jamás pensaron que la loquita de Alice pudiera darles un speech de ese tipo, pero estaban muy agradecidas de que lo hubiera hecho.

El fin de semana paso de maravilla, los 6 se la pasaron juntos, fueron al cine, de compras (muy a pesar de Bella) y platicaron mucho, además que cada parejita encontró tiempo para pasarlo a solas.

**Un poco corto, pero ahí les va. Espero que les haya gustado, ****también espero sus reviews por favor, yo creo que hasta el lunes subo otro capitulo nuevo, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza pero necesito desarrollarlas con mas calma.**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, las vacaciones de navidad las habían pasado en Forks y ahora el verano estaba casi por comenzar, el primer año se había ido como el agua, las cosas entre todos seguían prácticamente igual, solo que Bella estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo y los estudios que prácticamente pasaba con Edward solo los fines de semana.

Un día cuando Edward y Jasper estaban dando una demostración de música en la tienda, se acerco a ellos un hombre joven y les hizo una interesante propuesta.

"_Buenas tardes chicos, mi nombre es Jonas Perry y soy el dueño del __Café Twilight, los he escuchado tocar un par de veces y me gustaría que tocaran en mi club, que les parece?"_

Edward y Jasper se quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban tan emocionados que no sabían que decir.

"_Sr. Perry, esta es una gran oportunidad, pero no se si usted se __habrá dado cuenta nosotros no somos profesionales, solo tocamos por placer, no tenemos un show o un acto formal solo tocamos el piano y la guitarra por placer!" _dijo Edward un poco contrariado.

"_Lo se chicos no se preocupen, solo quiero darle a mi __café un giro diferente, ustedes son jóvenes y claramente atraen al publico solo quiero que estén en el café un par de noches a la semana y hagan lo que saben hacer, que les parece aceptan?"_

Edward y Jasper platicaron al respecto y aceptaron la invitación, tocarían los viernes y sábados en el café Twilight , su debut seria en una semana, así que tendrían que armar un buen show para poder quedarse con ese empleo.

Estaban tan emocionados, cuando les dijeron a los demás, estaban que no cabían de emoción, claro que a Alice de inmediato se le ocurrió ser su diseñadora de imagen los llevaría de compras para que en sus presentaciones se vieran guapísimos.

Bella se alegro tanto por Edward y prometió estar con el, saldría temprano del trabajo y lo iría a ver, jamás se perdería tan importante acontecimiento.

El día del debut de los chicos Bella estaba en el trabajo, estaba en la oficina de James, quien aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, poco a poco la había ido enredando en su trampa, la tenia totalmente deslumbrada, pero no era exactamente el lo que la deslumbraba, sino el trabajo a Bella realmente le apasionaba la literatura, los libros y James sabia por donde llegarle.

Esa tarde James le mostró el nuevo manuscrito que debían editar, era el nuevo libro de la escritora contemporánea favorita de Bella, así que cuando James se lo mostró ella estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad y junto con James comenzaron a leerlo, así se les fue gran parte de la tarde, James ordeno comido y tirados en el piso de su oficina con el manuscrito en sus manos iban marcando los errores u omisiones de la escritora, Bella se había olvidado totalmente del show de Edward, estaba tan inmersa en el libro que lo olvido, James la observaba y decidió que era tiempo de su próximo movimiento, se acerco lentamente a Bella y la beso, a ella le tomo tan de sorpresa que no supo como reaccionar, se quedo congelada, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta y entonces reacciono abofeteando a James.

"_Que fue eso James? Porque lo hiciste?"_

"_Bella fue solo un beso, __además tu lo querías tanto como yo!"_

"_De que hablas James yo tengo novio, y tu solo eres mi jefe, mi amigo, jamás te he visto como otra cosa?"_

"_No te creo Bella te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos, dime porque otro motivo que no fuera que yo te gustara te quedarías hasta tarde en el trabajo!"_

"_Mmm quizás porque me gusta mi trabajo es uno de ellos?"_

"_También por tu trabajo olvidarías el debut de tu novio?"_

"_Diablos Edward!! Su debut…."_

Bella salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, había olvidado el debut de Edward por el trabajo, de nuevo el trabajo, sabia que Edward estaría muy molesto, y mucho mas si se enteraba de lo de James, estaba tan confundida, tenia James razón y ella estaba ahí por algo mas que por el trabajo, no ella estaba segura de amar a Edward así que subió a su auto, sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía.

Al llegar al Café Twilight prácticamente no había nadie, solo estaban los chicos y algunas otras personas, cuando Bella encontró a Edward este estaba furioso.

"_Edward amor… yo… se me hizo tarde!"_

"_Lo se… otra vez el trabajo no? Veo que es mas importante que yo Bella!"_

"_Edward déjame explicarte…!"_

Edward estaba tan molesto que dejo a Bella hablando sola y se alejo rumbo al escenario, Bella se fue detrás de el cuando Alice le corto el paso.

"_Bella que paso contigo? Donde estabas? Porque no llegaste? Edward esta muy enojado, pero mas que enojado esta triste!"_

"_Alice lo se cometí un gran error, necesito explicarle a Edward que paso…!"_

En ese momento una chica de cabello pelirrojo tomo a Bella del brazo y le dio una bofetada, y gritando a todo pulmón comenzó a insultar a Bella.

"_Eres una zorra…! Como te atreves a meterte con mi novio? Pero te advierto que a mi nadie me quita lo __mío!"_

"_De que estas hablando… yo no me he metido con nadie!"_

"_Ah no?"_

"_Ni siquiera te conozco, no se quien es tu novio!" _dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la mano en la mejilla que aun le dolía por la bofetada.

"_Mi nombre es Victoria Stuart y soy la prometida de tu jefe James __Smith con quien te descubrí hace un rato besándote en su oficina… o que me lo vas a negar? Solo te advierto aléjate de el!"_

Victoria se alejo de Bella dejando a Alice totalmente sorprendida, pero eso no fue lo peor sino que detrás de Bella estaba Edward quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

"_Así que fue por eso que no llegaste? Desde hace cuanto me engañas con tu jefe Bella? Porque simplemente no terminaste conmigo en vez de lastimarme de esta manera?"_

"_Edward no… las cosas no son como parecen déjame explicarte!"_

"_No Bella no tienes nada que explicarme… lo he escuchado todo… ni siquiera te defendiste, no lo negaste lo cual quiere decir que es cierto!"_

"_Las cosas no pasaron __así Edward déjame explicarte!"_

"_No hay nada que explicar… te dejo el camino libre con tu James lo nuestro termino Bella!"_

Edward se alejo dejando a Bella llorando, ella trato de ir tras de el pero Alice se interpuso en su camino.

"_Bella como te atreviste? Porque le hiciste eso a mi hermano? No te vuelvas a acercar a el!"_

Alice se fue corriendo tras Edward quien había salido disparado fuera del café, Jasper siguió a Alice para ayudar a Edward. Emmett y Rose se acercaron a Bella, los dos estaban muy molestos, sobre todo Emmett quien no podría creer que su hermanita fuera capaz de semejante cosa.

"_Bella __que fue todo eso? En verdad engañaste a Edward con tu jefe?!"_

"_Emmett…. No es como parece…. Yo… soy una tonta!!"_

Bella salio corriendo del café, llorando, estaba destrozada, había perdido a Edward por tonta, por no haberse dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de James, por haberse dejado envolver en el trabajo, cuando Edward era lo mas importante que tenia en su vida.

Había pasado toda la noche en el carro manejando sin rumbo fijo y llorando, a la mañana siguiente llego al departamento, Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy preocupados por ella y en cuanto la vieron respiraron tranquilos.

"_Maldita sea Bella me tenias muy preocupado, te estuvimos llamando toda la noche! Donde estabas!" _grito Emmett

"_Lo siento Emmett… necesitaba estar sola…!"_

"_Deja de gritarle Emmett no estas viendo como esta Bella! Ven vamos a que te des un baño y duermas algo, se nota que no has pegado un ojo en toda la noche!"_

Rosalie se llevo a Bella le preparo el baño y la acompaño a su recamara a que tomara una siesta, Bella estaba destrozada y lo peor era que sentía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan tonta, Rosalie se quedo con ella hasta que Bella se durmió.

Mientras ella estuvo dormida en la sala estaba Alice y Jasper que habían pasado toda la noche consolando a un muy destrozado Edward, pero mas que nada cuidando que no hiciera ninguna locura, también estaba Emmett y Rose, los 4 estaban podría decirse que discutiendo Alice estaba furiosa con Bella mientras que Rose la defendía diciendo que tenia que haber una explicación para lo que había pasado solo tenían que dejar hablar a Bella.

Los ánimos se calmaron un poco Bella permaneció todo el día en su habitación, el domingo fue igual apenas y probo bocado y todo porque Rose le llevo algo de comer.

El lunes por la mañana de la ultima semana de clases Bella busco a Edward a la salida de una de sus clases, debía hablar con el explicarle como habían pasado las cosas, pedirle perdón.

"_Edward, puedo hablar contigo?"_

"_Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Bella!"_

"_Por favor déjame explicarte Edward!"_

"_No existe ninguna explicación posible que me haga perdonarte Bella, me mentiste, me engañaste, me lastimaste y eso jamás te lo perdonare! Y te voy a pedir que nunca jamás me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!"_

Edward se alejo dejando a Bella sola, un par de lagrimas se le escaparon a Bella pero era tanto su dolor que ya no podía llorar, así que se fue a sus clases y al salir de la escuela fue a la oficina de James para renunciar, llego a su departamento, estaba totalmente deprimida, ahí estaba Alice en la sala la estaba esperando aparentemente, estaba muy molesta, pero cuando vio el rostro de su amiga, algo dentro de Alice se suavizo.

"_Te estaba esperando Bella, creo que necesitas darme una explicación no crees?!"_

"_Alice… realmente en este momento no me siento bien, eres mi mejor amiga junto con Rose, pero __también eres la hermana de Edward… y solo a el le debo explicaciones, el no las quiere, creo que no hay nada que hacer o decir!"_

"_Bella tu no estas bien… y se que tu no eres una… una cualquiera jamás lo has sido…"_

"_No lo soy Alice, pero he decidido que si Edward no quiere escucharme, no voy a darle explicaciones a los demás… discúlpame Alice!"_

"_Creo que tienes __razón! Bella me duele verte así, y me duele ver a mi hermano así también, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, y Bella no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga pero… te pido tiempo para superar esto, me comprendes?!"_

"_Claro que te comprendo Alice y gracias por tus palabras!"_

El verano llego y Edward se fue a Nueva York a tomar un curso en una prestigiada escuela de música, Bella paso todo el verano en un nuevo trabajo, uno que no le gustaba tanto como el anterior pero era trabajo, en una cafetería de mesera.

Al paso del tiempo las cosas entre Alice y Bella volvieron a ser como antes, con la única diferencia que jamás hablaban de Edward, aunque Bella trataba de superar las cosas le dolía en el alma lo que había pasado, solo el tiempo diría que le tenia preparado el destino, solo el tiempo.

**Listo, que les ****pareció el nuevo capitulo? Espero que no me odien, y sigan leyéndome por favor. Bueno espero sus reviews por favor, ya estoy maquilando el próximo capitulo, lo tengo en mi loca cabecita, espérenlo pronto muy pronto!**


	20. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO ****20**

Habían pasado el tiempo a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio Bella y Edward no se habían visto ni una sola vez desde que terminaron, a veces Bella lo miraba en la escuela pero siempre de lejos, no se habían reunido los 6 amigos juntos ni una sola vez, siempre que uno iba asistir a una salida, o viaje el otro no asistía, Alice seguía siendo amiga de Bella, pero era como si Edward no existiera ya que ella jamás se lo mencionaba y Bella le agradecía que así fuera, aun le dolía demasiado lo que había pasado. Para Edward era de la misma manera nunca hablaba de Bella ni con Alice ni con Emmett, había llegado a un trato con ellos, les pidió que no le hablaran de ella y que no intentaran hacer nada para reunirlos de nuevo, ellos habían aceptado.

Y así de esa manera pasaron 4 años, en los que Edward pasaba sus veranos estudiando música en Nueva York, evitando a Bella, el coraje había desaparecido desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero el dolor seguía ahí, a pesar de eso la extrañaba, extrañaba a su mejor amiga, o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo, que solo extrañaba a la amiga.

Pero el destino tenia preparadas sorpresas para ellos, así que un día, cuando Bella se suponía estaría con Ángela, una amiga de la universidad, haciendo un trabajo en su dormitorio, Edward estaba en el departamento de las chicas junto a Emmett y Jasper, estaban jugando Xbox, iban a ver películas y comer pizza; pero el destino quería otra cosa, la computadora de Ángela se descompuso por lo cual Bella y ella tuvieron que ir al departamento de Bella a utilizar su computadora para poder trabajar, cuando Bella y Ángela llegaron al departamento, Bella se dio cuenta que había olvidado sus llaves, así que toco la puerta.

"_Toc, toc!"_

"_Edward debe de ser la pizza, porque no abres el dinero esta en la barra de la cocina!" _le dijo Alice a Edward, el tomo el dinero y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa.

"_Lo siento chicas__ olvide las llaves…" _Bella se detuvo en seco al ver que quien había abierto la puerta no era ni Alice ni Rosalie sino Edward, se hizo un silencio glacial, hasta que Alice pregunto.

"_Edward porque tardas tanto con las pizzas?"_

"_Mmm… no son las pizzas Alice es Bella!"_

Todos adentro se quedaron congelados, al paso de unos segundos Alice corrió a la puerta.

"_Bella __creí que tenias un trabajo que hacer?"_

"_así es Alice… pero la computadora de Ángela se descompuso y debemos presentar el trabajo mañana!"_

Los 4 (Bella, Ángela, Edward y Alice) aun congelados en la puerta no sabían que decir, hasta que Bella dijo.

"_Estaremos en mi habitación, no los vamos a molestar sigan con lo suyo!"_

Bella se llevo a Ángela a su habitación y mientras tanto Edward camino hacia la sala y se sentó en un sillón, se notaba sorprendido, los demás siguieron con sus actividades, sabían que lo que menos quería Edward en ese momento era que le preguntaran sus sentimientos al volver a ver a Bella.

"_Creo que mejor que voy!" _dijo Edward.

"_Edward no tienes porque irte, esta __también es mi casa, además ya teníamos planes!" _dijo Alice un poco molesta.

"_No quiero que Bella se sienta incomoda con mi presencia!"_

"_Edward esto tenia que pasar algún día, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y su hermano es tu mejor amigo, tenias que volver a verla a la cara algún día!"_

"_Lo se Alice es solo que me sorprendió verla! Hace 4 años que no la veía así, a la cara y no me lo esperaba eso es todo!"_

"_Edward se que te prometí no meterme entre ustedes dos, y lo he cumplido, pero realmente ya me canse de hacer que no existe cuando estoy contigo y hacer lo mismo cuando estoy con ella, no crees que ya es tiempo de perdonar y olvidar? No estoy diciéndote que vuelvas con ella, te estoy diciendo que fueron amigos de toda la vida, tu crees que pudiera ser posible que volvieran a serlo? O por lo menos estar en la misma habitación? Creo que hablo por todos al decir que nos harías sentir mucho mejor a todos, porque los queremos a ambos y nos duele tener que a veces decidirnos por uno de ustedes!"_

"_Yo… no sabia que ustedes se __sentían así, porque no me lo habían dicho nunca chicos?!" _dijo Edward ahora dirigiéndose a todos en la sala.

"_Pues porque no __queríamos hacerte sentir mal, ni obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras, pero el tiempo ha pasado, el próximo año será nuestro ultimo año juntos, la universidad esta a punto de terminar, y creo que es momento de disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos no crees? _Dijo Emmett en un momento de seriedad, lo cual era muy rato en el.

"_Tienen __razón… solo no me pidan demasiado por favor, será un poco difícil después de 4 años!"_

La cabeza de Alice estaba trabajando a mil por hora, después de haber oído a su hermano decir que tenían razón que debía volver a ser amigo de Bella, sabia que ese era el gran paso, aunque ella había prometido no hacerla de cupido debía encontrar una manera de saber si su hermano y Bella aun se amaban, y hacerlo sin romper su promesa.

Bella estaba en su habitación con Ángela, ella era una muy buena amiga que Bella había conocido en su segundo año en la universidad, era un poco tímida como Bella por lo que las dos se llevaban de maravilla, Ángela era muy dulce y tenia un novio al cual adoraba Ben, el había quedado de pasar por Ángela al departamento de Bella en cuanto terminaran el trabajo.

Bella estaba totalmente en shock y Ángela quien no había conocido a Edward pero sabia toda la historia de ellos, sabia que su amiga estaba así por haberlo visto.

"_Tierra a Bella, Tierra a Bella!"_

"_Discúlpame Ángela, pero estoy un poco distraída!" _

"_Lo se, te sorprendió bastante haber visto a Edward verdad?'_

"_Ángela hace casi 4 años que no lo tenia frente a mi, fue muy sorprendente!"_

"_Se nota… podrías decirme que sentiste al verlo?"_

"_Ayy Ángela, me encantaría decir que no sentí nada… pero no es así, verlo a los ojos, tener tan cerca sus ojos verdes, hizo que mis piernas temblaran y mi estomago se llenara de mariposas… patético no?"_

"_Porque va a ser patético Bella?"_

"_Pues porque después de 4 años yo me sigo derritiendo ante el, cuando el obviamente ha hecho su vida, se olvido completamente de mi!"_

"_Eso no puedes saberlo, no sabes nada de su vida, ni el de la tuya, además no es patético Edward es y siempre será el primer y gran amor de tu vida Bella acéptalo!"_

"_Sabes Ángela no me estas ayudando mucho que digamos eh!!"_

"_Lo siento Bella pero para eso son las amigas para decir la verdad aunque duela! Y bueno cambiando abruptamente el tema, me muero de sed y de hambre Bella, podrías traerme algo de tomar?"_

"_Quee?? Quieres que vaya a la cocina? Estas loca ahí esta el?"_

"_Bella algún día tenia que suceder que se vieran, y ese día ya llego afróntalo, quizás ya no este ahí, así que ve y tráeme algo de tomar y de comer mientras inicio con el trabajo!"_

"_Eres mala __Ángela Weber… muy mala!"_

Bella salio de su habitación y entro a la cocina, se quedo congelada en la puerta ya que Edward estaba sacando unos platos para servir la comida.

"_Oh… __perdón Edward no sabia que estabas aquí!"_

"_Bella no tienes nada porque disculparte… es tu casa… si te molesta que este aquí puedo irme!"_

"_No para nada, solo es… raro verte aquí!"_

Bella comenzó a sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador para preparar sándwiches para ella y Ángela.

"_Bella en serio no te molesta verme en tu departamento?"_

"_Claro que no Edward, además no es solo mío sino también de tu hermana y de Alice, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras!"_

"_Tomare en cuanta tu comentario, suerte con tu trabajo Bella!"_

Edward llevo los platos a la mesa mientras Bella preparaba sus sándwiches y los llevaba a la habitación juntos con los refrescos.

Pasaron un par de horas, donde los 3 chicos estuvieron jugando Xbox, Alice y Rosalie salieron a rentar algunas películas y traer unas botanas, en ese preciso momento era el turno de jugar de Emmett y Jasper, Edward estaba esperando su turno para jugar con el ganador, entonces sonó el timbre y Edward fue a abrir.

"_Buenas tardes, es este el departamento de Bella?" _pregunto un joven un poco bajito pero bien parecido.

"_Si aquí es, pasa en seguida le llamo!"_ dijo Edward que sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas, definitivamente si le era difícil volver a hablar con Bella, lo era mas lidiar con un novio, pero camino rumbo a la habitación de Bella y toco la puerta, Bella abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Edward ahí parado.

"_Edward? Que pasa…"_

"_Te buscan!" _dijo Edward visiblemente molesto y se fue, dejando a Bella muy confundida en su puerta.

"_Mmm alguien me busca __Ángela, voy a ver quien es!" _

Bella fue a la sala y encontró al joven que la buscaba parado junto a la puerta de entrada en cuanto lo vio, sonrío ampliamente y se acerco a el para besarlo en la mejilla, el la abrazo y le respondió el saludo, Edward estaba sentado en la sala mirando la escena, con los ojos llenos de furia.

"_Hola Ben! __Pensé que ibas a venir un poco mas tarde!"_

"_Si es solo que extrañaba a __Ángela y pensé en venir a ayudarles!"_

"_Lastima que Ángela y yo ya terminamos, como veras tu novia y yo somos muy rápidas y eficientes!"_

Ángela escucho la voz de Ben y salio corriendo de la habitación de Bella y abrazo a su novio, Edward había visto toda la escena y cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando sintió un gran alivio ese chico era novio de la amiga de Bella no de ella.

"_Anda… ya vete __Ángela yo termino de imprimir el trabajo y mañana lo llevo a engargolar… vete con Ben y diviértete mucho, pero recuerda mañana es nuestra presentación, así que no la canses mucho Ben!"_

"_Claro que no Bella!"_

"_Nos vemos mañana amiga buenas noches!"_

Bella se fue a su recamara y termino de imprimir su trabajo, las chicas llegaron con las películas y mientras Edward estaba en el baño Emmett y Jasper que se habían dado cuenta de la reacción de Edward le contaron todo a las chicas.

Rose fue a la recamara de Bella para invitarla a ver las películas con ellos, sabían que Edward no se iría pero debían convencer a Bella para que aceptara estar con ellas.

"_Bella, que tal tu trabajo?"_

"_Bien Rosalie, es el final! Mañana es la __presentación y listo termino el penúltimo semestre!"_

"_Que bien, oye quiero invitarte y no acepto un no como respuesta!"_

"_A ver dime, luces un poco nerviosa, cosa rara en ti así que escupe!"_

"_Bueno quiero que veas películas con nosotros, quiero que seamos los 6 de nuevo!"_

"_Rose… yo no se si pueda!"_

"_Bella como te habrás dado cuenta Edward… pues ha superado las cosas y te habla de nuevo, que de malo tiene que veas películas con nosotros?"_

"_No quiero obligarlo a mi presencia!"_

"_El sabe que estas aquí y no se ha ido, además han pasado 4 años Bella, las cosas se superan como adultos!"_

"_Mmm… esta bien, la verdad es que yo también extraño que estemos los 6 juntos!"_

"_Perfecto!"_

"_Bueno me doy un baño y los alcanzo en la sala!"_

Bella se metió a bañar y puso su ipod a todo volumen, se sentía tan feliz, en la sala los chicos oyeron la música, Alice y Rose se extrañaron un poco pues sabían que hacia mucho que Bella no hacia esto, sin decir nada fueron a la recamara de Bella quien estaba saliendo de bañar, entonces la canción favorita de las 3 chicas comenzó a sonar Alice le subió el volumen y comenzaron con una tonta rutina de baile que hacían cada vez que escuchaban esa canción.

Alice siempre comenzaba la canción, haciendo sexys movimientos, abrazando a Bella y Rose.

_This was never the way I planned __**  
**__Not my intention __**  
**__I got so brave, drink in hand __**  
**__Lost my discretion __**  
**__It's not what, I'm used to __**  
**__Just wanna try you on __**  
**__I'm curious for you __**  
**__Caught my attention _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__The taste of her cherry chapstick __**  
**__I kissed a girl just to try it __**  
**__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it __**  
**__It felt so wrong __**  
**__It felt so right __**  
**__Don't mean I'm in love tonight __**  
**__I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__I liked it _

Después era el turno de Rosalie quien cantaba la segunda estrofa.

_No, I don't even know your name __**  
**__It doesn't matter __**  
**__Your my experimental game __**  
**__Just human nature __**  
**__It's not what, good girls do __**  
**__Not how they should behave __**  
**__My head gets so confused __**  
**__Hard to obey _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__The taste of her cherry chapstick __**  
**__I kissed a girl just to try it __**  
**__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it __**  
**__It felt so wrong __**  
**__It felt so right __**  
**__Don't mean I'm in love tonight __**  
**__I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__I liked it _

Al final era el turno de Bella quien aunque le daba pena bailar tan sexy como Alice y Rosalie ese día estaba tan feliz que estaba dejándose llevar por sus instintos.

_**  
**__Us girls we are so magical __**  
**__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable __**  
**__Hard to resist so touchable __**  
**__Too good to deny it __**  
**__Ain't no big deal, it's innocent __**  
**__I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__The taste of her cherry chapstick __**  
**__I kissed a girl just to try it __**  
**__I hope my boyfriend don't mind it __**  
**__It felt so wrong __**  
**__It felt so right __**  
**__Don't mean I'm in love tonight __**  
**__I kissed a girl and I liked it __**  
**__I liked it_

Cuando la canción termino se escucharon aplausos, las chicas no se habían dado cuenta que Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban en la puerta viendo como bailaban, Alice y Rose corrieron a abrazar a sus novios, mientras Bella miraba a Edward y se sonrojaba hasta la medula.

**Eyy no me quieran matar, poco a poco arreglare las cosas entre los tortolos, por el momento les dejo este capitulo que espero les haya gustado, la ****canción de las chicas es I Kiss a Girl de Kate Perry una canción muy padre que me gusta mucho. Ya saben espero sus reviews y como hoy mi trabajo esta ligero, escribiré mucho para tener capítulos guardados y poder subir algo todos los días.**


	21. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO ****21**

Todos se fueron a la sala y comenzaron a ver películas, en un extremo de la sala se sentó Edward en un sillón individual, en el sillón grande se sentaron las dos parejas y en el otro extremo en el otro sillón individual se sentó Bella, comenzaron a ver películas, cuando en ese momento el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, Bella lo tomo para ver el identificador de llamadas y exclamo.

"_Diablo no!"_

"_Que pasa Bella!" _pregunto Alice, Bella le mostró el teléfono para que viera quien le estaba llamando.

"_Ohh!! Diablos, mira Rose!" _Emmett les arrebato el teléfono y vio el nombre que salía en la pantalla del celular de Bella.

"_Que este tipo no va a entender __jamás!" _Estaba a punto de responder cuando Alice lo interrumpió.

"_No Emmett no respondas!"_

"_Porque no, este tipo debe entender que mi hermana no quiere nada con el!"_

"_Tu crees que Mike te va a tener miedo? Es demasiado insistente, lo único que lo pararía seria si Bella tuviera novio, lo cual me da una idea!" _Todos creyeron que Alice le pediría a Edward que fingiera ser el novio de Bella pero Alice tenia otro plan en la cabeza, aunque eso era lo que quería no se lo pediría jamás directamente.

"_Jasper toma el __teléfono, y finge ser el novio de Bella!"_

"_No puedo hacer eso Alice!"_

"_Pero porque no?"_

"_Se te olvida que Mike y yo tenemos una clase y me conoce, me reconocería la voz!"_

"_No se preocupen le responderé y espero que me deje en paz de una vez por todas!"_

Bella estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y responder cuando Edward le quito el celular a Jasper y dijo.

"_Yo lo __haré!" _un silencio se hizo en la sala y Edward muy serio respondió.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Si se encuentra Bella?"_

"_Bella esta un poco ocupada en este momento, pero puedes dejarle un recado si gustas!"_

"_Quien habla?"_

"_Soy Edward el novio de Bella!"_

"_Novio de Bella? Yo no sabia que ella tuviera novio!"_

"_Pues si lo tiene, vas a dejarle algún recado a mi novia?"_

"_No solo dile que le hablo Mike un compañero de la escuela!"_

"_Yo le __diré, adiós!"_

Edward colgó y el silencio fue roto por las carcajadas de Emmett.

"_Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Mike! Seguramente se le fue hasta el piso! Espero que ahora si te deje en paz Bella porque sino aunque tu no quieras le __romperé la cara la próxima vez que te moleste!"_

Todos comenzaron a hacer bromas, como antes comenzaron a acordarse de cosas de la preparatoria, anécdotas que hace tiempo tenían olvidadas, finalmente terminaron de ver las películas y las chicas como siempre se quedaron dormidas viendo la televisión.

"_Hay estas__ niñas! Siempre hacen lo mismo, se quedan dormidas y las tenemos que llevar cargando a sus recamaras, anda Jasper llévate a Alice!"_

Edward se quedo petrificado viendo a Bella dormida en el sillón, hasta que Emmett le dijo.

"_Edward no te preocupes ahorita regreso a llevar a Bella a su habitación!"_

Los chicos llevaron a sus novias a sus recamaras y Edward se quedo en la sala viendo a Bella dormir en el sillón, ella estaba muy quita con una expresión muy hermosa en su rostro, Edward se estaba acercando a ella, la extrañaba tanto, en ese momento algo lo detuvo Bella como siempre lo hacia hablo en sueños.

"_Edward… Edward! Te extrañe mucho!"_

Edward se sorprendió Bella estaba soñando con el, en ese momento deseaba abrazarla y decirle que el también la había extrañado, pero no podía hacerlo, no sabia de que manera lo había extrañado Bella, seguramente después de 4 años extrañaba su amistad, en ese momento Emmett llego y se llevo a Bella a su habitación, Edward se fue solo a su departamento, ya que Emmett y Jasper se quedarían a dormir con sus novias.

Edward le estaba costando trabajo dormir, así que se fue a dar una vuelta por la playa, corrió y corrió para aclarar sus ideas, cuando finalmente el cansancio lo estaba venciendo subió las escaleras pero en vez de detenerse en el segundo piso que era donde estaba su departamento, subió hasta el tercer piso el departamento de las chicas, se sintió un acosador, pero aun así lo hizo, se asomo por la ventana de la habitación de Bella y la vio dormida en su cama, pero algo lo perturbo Bella estaba abrazando una foto, una foto de Bella y de el, la abrazaba y dormida sonreía, su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabia que pensar que sentir, se fue a su departamento se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir.

Al día siguiente Bella y Ángela hicieron su presentación, la cual fue un éxito, estaban libres el año para ellas había terminado, Ángela tenia planes para el verano con Ben irían a visitar a sus papas a Minnesota.

Bella y Ángela se despidieron, Bella se fue a la cafetería por un café, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, en ese momento se encontró con su peor pesadilla Mike Newton.

"_Hola Bella como te fue en tu __presentación?"_

"_Muy bien Mike gracias!"_

"_Te llame ayer y me contesto tu novio! No sabia que tuvieras uno! Porque no me lo habías dicho?"_

"_Mike no tengo porque platicarte cada movimiento de mi vida!"_

"_Bella dame una oportunidad por favor, ese novio tuyo seguramente no es nada serio ya que yo no sabia nada al respecto por favor!"_

"_Mike! Por favor entiende que solo me interesa tu amistad!"_

"_Bella estoy segura que si me das una oportunidad que si sales conmigo una vez te darás cuenta que somos el uno para el otro!"_

"_Mike…"_

"_No entendiste que Bella no quiere nada contigo!" _dijo Edward metiéndose en la platica de Bella y Mike, le tomo la mano a Bella y la acerco a el.

"_Y tu eres?" _pregunto Mike.

"_Soy Edward el novio de Bella! Y te __agradecería que dejaras a mi novia en paz!"_

"_No la estoy molestando solo estoy…"_

"_Invitándola a salir… ya lo escuche… y también escuche como ella te decía que solo le interesa tu amistad, así que te voy a pedir de la manera mas atenta que dejes de molestarla, si no quieres que te parta la cara por molestar a mi novia!"_

"_Esta bien… no era mi intención molestar a Bella… yo solo… perdón me voy!"_

Mike se alejo dejando solos a Edward y a Bella, cuando Mike estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos Edward soltó la mano de Bella, quien lo miraba totalmente sorprendida.

"_Edward… muchas gracias… pero no era necesario que lo hicieras!"_

"_El tipo te estaba molestando, y hasta donde se es una gran molestia, __así que solo te ayude a quitártelo de encima, cualquier amigo lo haría!"_

"_Amigo? Eso quiere decir que tu y yo?"_

"_Bella ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que dejamos pasar una muy bonita amistad, el punto es, quisiera que __olvidáramos que alguna vez tuvimos una relación, lo que paso, y bueno que reanudáramos nuestra amistad, aquella amistad que tuvimos desde que éramos chicos!"_

"_Me gustaría mucho Edward… realmente me gustaría!"_

"_Y como te fue en tu __presentación?"_

"_Excelente, nos sacamos un 10 desde luego!"_

"_Que gusto Bella realmente! Me gustaría platicar mas contigo, pero tengo una clase y bueno es un examen final!"_

"_No te preocupes Edward nos vemos después!"_

Se despidieron y Bella se fue al departamento, iba volando, iba en las nubes, Edward hizo su examen, y al terminar, salio de su clase y se encontró con su amigo Seth, el era un año menor que Edward y lo había conocido en segundo año cuando lo habían asignado como su tutor particular, se había hecho muy amigos desde entonces.

"_Edward mi amigo! Como te fue en tu examen?"_

"_Muy bien, bueno eso creo?"_

"_Como? Edward Cullen esta dudando de cómo le fue en un examen y eso a que se debe amigo?"_

"_Pues! Solo a ti te lo puedo decir Seth es por Bella!"_

"_Bella? Estas hablando de tu Bella?"_

"_No es mi Bella! Y si estoy hablando de ella!"_

"_A ver explícame amigo, creí que desde hace 4 años no hablabas con ella, y solo la veías de lejos!"_

"_así era, pero ayer, bueno ayer estaba en su departamento con mis amigos, y bueno se suponía que ella no estaría, pero al parecer se descompuso la computadora de su amiga y ella llego ahí de repente, la vi frente a frente, la tuve frente a mi, y me sentí como antes, con un hoyo en el estomago!"_

"_Wow y que hiciste?"_

"_Pues después de una platica con Alice y los chicos me hicieron ver que… bueno extrañaban a Bella y me sugirieron que olvidara el pasado y reanudara mi amistad con ella!"_

"_Y tu que piensas?"_

"_Pues creo que están en lo correcto, pero no estoy seguro… de mi… desde ayer por la tarde he hecho un par de estupideces y… "_

"_Que has hecho Edward?"_

"_Pues mira después de que Alice y los demás me aconsejaron cruce un par de palabras con Bella, después de eso llego a buscarla un muchacho, cuando Bella lo vio se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazo, sentí horrible, una punzada de… celos… y después…"_

"_Después que? Me tienes muy intrigado Edward"_

"_Después… pues resulto que es el novio de la amiga de Bella, pero me sentí tan estupido!"_

"_Pues… la verdad es que esta muy __cómico Edward!"_

"_cómico? Pero eso no es todo! Después cuando estábamos viendo la televisión un tipo que se la pasa molestando a Bella la llamo y yo pues me hice pasar por su novio por teléfono!"_

"_Que hiciste que?"_

"_Espera la cosa no para ahí, las chicas se quedaron dormidas en la sala y Emmett y Jasper las llevaron a sus recamaras, y Emmett iba a regresar por ella, yo me quede viéndola y ella dormida, me llamo, dijo Edward te extrañe… mi cabeza daba vueltas… me fui a correr para aclarar mis ideas… y pues después hice otra estupidez… subí al tercer piso y me asome por la ventana de Bella, y la vi ahí dormida… abrazando una fotografía de nosotros!"_

"_Ok eso es… muy… interesante!"_

"_Seth por favor deja de burlarte de mi… __además aun no termino!"_

"_Hay mas?"_

"_Si hoy hace solo un rato, vi a Bella en la cafetería y me acerque a ella, entonces un tipo se acerco a ella, era el mismo que la había llamado un día antes, y la estaba molestando de nuevo, así que yo… tome de la mano a Bella y le dije al tipo que ella era mi novia que la dejara en paz!"_

"_Wow… espero que eso sea todo…!"_

"_Seth deja de burlarte!"_

"_Edward es que no puedo creerlo llevo casi 4 años conociéndote y JAMAS, habías hecho nada como eso, de hecho no has salido con nadie, y ahora solo vuelves a hablar con ella y comienzas a hacer esa clase de cosas!"_

"_Seth no se que me pasa, se suponía que yo ya no sentía nada por Bella, porque me pasa esto ahora, porque?"_

"_Edward… eso de que se suponía que ya no sientes nada por ella es solo un invento de tu cabecita para justificarte, tu NUNCA has dejado de quererla!"_

"_Pero… ella me engaño, me lastimo! Porque yo aun me siento de esta manera con solo estar a su lado, con solo verla!"_

"_Porque la amas! Por eso Edward! Y déjame darte un consejo! Lucha por ella!"_

"_Que? Estas loco? Después de que me engaño pretendes que vuelva con ella?"_

"_Edward, la gente a veces nos lastima sin querer… uno debe aprender a perdonar y olvidar si realmente queremos ser felices!"_

"_Que quieres decir Seth?"_

"_Quiero decir que te conozco desde hace 4 años y no ha encontrado a nadie que te haga sentir una minima parte de lo que te hace sentir Bella, ni siquiera has salido con nadie, Edward no seas tonto averigua que es lo que siente Bella por ti y se feliz!"_

Las palabras de Seth se habían llegado al fondo de Edward, que haría, sabia que Seth tenia razón amaba a Bella, jamás la había olvidado, pero ella lo había lastimado, además ni siquiera estaba segura que sentía ella por el, al final decidió dejar que las cosas pasaran con calma, lo que tuviera que pasar seria bienvenido.

**Que les ****pareció el capitulo? He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, no se porque pero Edward celoso para mi es lo mejor, bueno espero sus reviews, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, please.**

**Bueno los dejo para seguir escribiendo!**


	22. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO ****22**

Después de la plática de Edward con Seth, este se fue a su departamento, necesitaba pensar, así que se encerró en su habitación y puso música clásica.

El año escolar estaba prácticamente terminado, aun debía ver algunas calificaciones, en dos semanas seria el cumpleaños de Alice, y estaba planeando hacer algo diferente este año, así que le pidió a Edward que por primera vez en 4 años no se fuera a estudiar en el verano a Nueva York a lo cual Edward acepto.

Alice tenia a todos intrigados, pues siempre tenia unas ideas muy locas, este año seguramente no seria la excepción, tenia varias ideas en la cabeza, pero después de que Edward decidiera hablarle a Bella se decidió por la mas loca de todas, una semana en Las Vegas.

Tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, primeramente era una idea excelente que salieran fuera de la ciudad, ya que eso los obligaría a estar los 6 juntos, tenia que arreglar de alguna manera que Edward y Bella se acercaran, no quería hacerlo muy obvio así que sutilmente tendría que arreglar las cosas, sabia que en el fondo estaba rompiendo una promesa hecha a Edward, pero la felicidad de su hermano estaba de por medio.

Alice hizo las reservaciones en el hotel, se quedarían en el hotel Bellagio, era perfecto ya que tenia un ambiente muy romántico, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer algo para que Bella y Edward se quedaran en la misma habitación, sabia que nadie le creería que eso era casualidad, tenia que jugar bien sus cartas, así que hizo las reservaciones, de 4 habitaciones, en una se quedaría ella con Jasper, otra para Emmett y Rosalie, otra para Bella y otra para Edward.

Ahora solo faltaba informarle a los demás de su idea, nadie podría negarse porque era para festejar su cumpleaños y después de todo era la primera vez en 4 años que lo festejarían todos juntos.

Por la tarde, cuando todos habían salido de la escuela y ya se encontraban en su departamento Alice les mando a hablar a los chicos que subieran pues ya tenia lista su sorpresa de cumpleaños.

"_Ok, ahora que estamos reunidos los 6 y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo vamos a festejar mi cumpleaños juntos! No aceptare un no como respuesta!"_

"_Habla ya monstruito!"_

"_Edward!! No me presiones necesito hacer este momento memorable! Bueno esta bien como en dos semanas será mi cumpleaños, pues he decidido que este año quiero que hagamos un viaje! Los 6 juntos!"_

"_Un viaje? A donde Alice?" _pregunto Bella sabiendo que su amiga nunca se andaba con cosas sencillas, así que si seria un viaje seria a un lugar muy extravagante y no estaba equivocada.

"_A Las Vegas!"_

"_Las Vegas?" _gritaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos pero emocionados.

"_Si y como ya les dije no acepto un no como respuesta, ya he hecho las reservaciones, las habitaciones ya __están pagadas, ha sido un regalo de papa y mama, hoy hice las reservaciones de 4 suites en el Hotel Bellagio!"_

"_4 suites?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Si seria una para mi y para Jasper, otra para Emmett y Rosalie, una para Bella y otra para Edward!"_

"_Papa __permitió que te quedaras a dormir con tu novio en Las Vegas?" _pregunto Edward un poco escéptico.

"_No exactamente, el solo me __extendió un cheque con una cantidad muy generosa y me dijo que pagara las habitaciones de los 6 que corrían a su cargo, no le dije cuantas serian ni el orden en el que dormiríamos, así que mas te vale que te quedes calladito hermanito!"_

"_Alice esto, te va a costar hermanita, lo siento pero mi silencio no es gratis!"_

"_Mira Edward si no guardas silencio te quito tu suite y a ver con quien te acomodas!" _Alice dijo esto mientras miraba a Bella.

"_Ok, ok, pero realmente ve pensando en una manera de convencerme de que guarde silencio Alice!"_

"_Ya Edward! Bueno los boletos de avión también ya están reservados, salimos el lunes de la próxima semana, así que tenemos una semana para prepararnos!"_

La siguiente semana se la pasaron haciendo planes, reservaciones, estaban muy emocionados, pero sobre todo se la pasaron juntos, los 6, como hacia mucho no lo hacían, Edward y Bella habían platicado muchísimo, sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 4 años, platicaban hasta tarde en la sala, iban al cine con los demás, eran como antes inseparables.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de esto y aunque Alice se moría de hacerla de cupido, debía llevar sus planes con cuidado para no hacer enojar a Edward y romper su promesa.

Finalmente el día llego y todos abordaron el avión a Las Vegas, obviamente a Bella y a Edward les toco sentarse juntos, ya que cada quien se sentaba con su cada cual, al llegar a Las Vegas Alice exclamo.

"_Ahora si chicos lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas!!"_

"_Que quiso decir?" _le pregunto Bella a Edward.

"_Tratándose de Alice puede ser cualquier cosa!"_

Todos subieron a una camioneta que los llevaría al hotel Bellagio, Edward y Bella se sentaron juntos al final de la camioneta y venían secreteándose.

"_Que locuras crees que tenga planeadas tu hermana para nosotros?"_

"_Primeramente nos obligara a desempacar todo en un __lapso de media hora, después revisara nuestra ropa y cuando vea la tuya dirá que es muy poca o que no combina con Las Vegas y te obligara a ir de compras, después…."_

"_Que? De compras? No… ya es suficiente ir de compras con Alice en los lugares usuales, pero ahora ir de compras en lugares nuevos, __querrá entrar a todas y cada una de las tiendas y me obligara a comprarme todo lo que le parezca lindo para mi!"_

"_Lo siento Bella pero eso es lo que sucederá conozco a mi hermana, y ella tu y Rosalie se iran de compras hoy mismo!"_

"_Pues Edward Cullen si todo lo que me dijiste sucede… pues solo tengo una frase para ti… si yo caigo tu caes conmigo!"_

"_Que significa eso Bella?"_

"_Lo que dije si Alice se atreve a obligarme a ir de compras te haré caer a ti también, no voy a ser solo yo la que sufra esta tortura!"_

"_No te atreverías Isabella Swan!"_

"_Pruébame Edward Cullen!"_

"_Eyy que tanto cuchichean allá atrás?" _pregunto Alice desde la parte delantera de la camioneta, Edward y Bella compartieron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

Al llegar al hotel Alice paso al lobby a registrarlos a todos y recogió las llaves, el botones los llevo a sus habitaciones, las suites de Alice y Jasper estaba junto a la de Emmett y Rosalie y frente a las de ellos estaban la de Bella y la de Edward.

"_Ok chicos en media hora __vendré a asegurarme que hayan desempacado, quiero que tengan todo listo, bueno en realidad solo chocare a Bella y a Edward, se que Rosalie se encargara de su equipaje y del de Emmett, así que nos vemos aquí tienen sus llaves!"_

Les entrego las llaves a cada uno, y todos entraron a sus suites, Bella comenzó a desempacar, en realidad no traía tanto equipaje así que solo duro 15 minutos desempacando, al terminar comenzó a recorrer toda su suite su recamara tenia una hermosa vista de Las Vegas, una cama king size, también tenia un baño enorme y un jacuzzi, además de una hermosa sala con un pequeño comedor, esta vez Alice se había volado la barda, Bella abría y cerraba todas y cada unas de las puertas de su suite, del lado derecho encontró unas cortinas las abrió y encontró una puerta, le quito el seguro y la abrió, se sorprendió al encontrar otra puerta, trato de abrirla pero esta se encontraba cerrada, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo haberse sorprendido mas al encontrar a Edward parado frente a esa puerta.

"_Habitaciones comunicadas?!" _dijo Bella a Edward muy sorprendida pero emocionada.

"_Eso parece, __encontré otra puerta igual del otro lado de la habitación, pero esa esta cerrada, me sorprendió que esta estuviera abierta!"_

"_Tendré que verificar que la otra puerta este cerrada, no quisiera que alguien se metiera en la noche a mi suite!" _dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa coqueta a Edward.

"_Me invitas a pasar a tu suite Bella?"_

"_Adelante Edward!"_

"_Como te fue terminaste de desempacar?"_

"_Si, todo listo!"_

"_Me permites ver? Siendo hermano de Alice puedo decirte cuantas horas de compras con ella te esperan dependiendo del tamaño de tu closet!"_

"_Edward ya te lo dije si yo caigo tu caes!"_

En ese momento se oyó que tocaron a la puerta, era Alice, que venia a revisar el closet de Bella.

"_Creo que esa es tu hermana!"_

"_Si, mejor me voy a mi suite! Pero dejare mi puerta sin seguro, por si se te ofrece algo!"_

"_Gracias yo… haré lo mismo!"_

Bella dejo la puerta sin seguro, y fue a abrirle a Alice, estaba segura que la obligaría a ir de compras y no permitiría que la arrastrara a esa tortura a ella sola, se llevaría a Edward con ella, según ella lo hacia por torturarlo a el también, pero realmente lo hacia para no separarse de Edward.

"_Porque tardabas tanto Bella? Ahora __déjame ver tu closet!"_

"_Claro pasa Alice!"_

Alice paso a la recamara y abrió el closet de Bella, al verlo hizo un gesto de horror y se mostró ofendida.

"_Bella que es esto? Como te atreves a traer esta ropa a Las Vegas, definitivamente tenemos que irnos de compras! El viernes he reservado una mesa en el Club mas exclusivo de Las Vegas para recibir mi cumpleaños y no puedes ir vestida con esa ropa!"_

"_Pero Alice…!"_

"_No hay pero que valga, deja avisarle a Rosalie para irnos las 3!"_

"_Alice y vas a permitir que los chicos se queden en el hotel solos? Que se vayan a apostar? Además ellos también deben tener algo que estrenar para ese día no crees? O caso confías en su buen gusto al vestir!"_

Alice puso cara de horror, se estaba imaginando que se pondrían los chicos para el viernes y se horrorizo al solo pensarlo.

"_Puedo convencer a Jasper y Rose puede hacerlo con Emmett, pero Edward __será difícil de convencer!"_

"_No se porque tengo el presentimiento que si se lo pides no podrá negarse, dile que es por tu cumpleaños y veras que no se negara!"_

"_Ok vamos a su cuarto a convencerlo, todo lo que diga tu me apoyas ok?"_

Juntas salieron de la habitación y tocaron en la de Edward, el abrió y Alice hizo la misma rutina que con Bella.

"_Edward tu me quieres mucho verdad hermanito?"_

"_Alice que quieres?"_

"_Quiero que vayas de compras con nosotros! El viernes hice reservaciones en el Club mas exclusivo de Las Vegas y no tienes nada que ponerte! No querrás recibir mi cumpleaños en fachas verdad?"_

"_Alice, solo prométeme que no tardaremos todo el día!"_

"_Yuju!! No te preocupes Edward, compraremos solo lo necesario para llenar el closet!"_

Alice salio dando saltitos de la suite de Edward, Bella la siguió pero Edward la tomo del brazo para que se esperara, cuando lo hizo una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos.

"_Eres mala Isabella Swan!"_

"_Te lo dije Edward, te lo dije!"_

El primer día en Las Vegas iba a ser genial, se fueron a desayunar, porque se morían de hambre de ahí recorrieron las tiendas mas exclusivas de la ciudad, y se compraron de todo, Alice obligo a Bella a comprar todo nuevo, desde ropa interior hasta pijamas, jeans, bikinis, vestidos, blusas, zapatos, bolsas y accesorios.

Al terminar las compras se fueron a dar un baño para poder darse un chapuzón en la alberca, cuando Bella salio de bañarse, envuelta en una bata del hotel, abrió su closet y se llevo una gran sorpresa, pego un grito horrorizada, Edward la escucho y entro a su recamara de inmediato.

"_Bella que paso escuche que gritaste!"_

"_Mi ropa no esta!"_

"_Que?"_

"_Si mi ropa, la que traje, no esta, tampoco mi maleta!"_

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, lo respondió, para su sorpresa era Alice.

"_Hola Bella, ya encontraste mi sorpresa?"_

"_Fuiste tu Alice? Tu te llevaste mi ropa?"_

"_Bella discúlpame tenia que hacerlo, esa ropa estaba horrible! Como se te ocurre traer pants para dormir, y ese viejo bikini, además camisetas aguadas, estas loca o que?"_

"_Alice esa es mi ropa con la que me siento cómoda!"_

"_Bella, no discutas y abre el primer cajón del closet!"_

"_Alice!! Que es esto!!"_

"_Eso Bella es el bikini, la falda, y las sandalias que te pondrás para bajar a la alberca!"_

Bella miraba sonrojada un pequeño bikini de color rojo, volteo a ver a Edward y se puso aun mas roja, Edward miraba el pequeño bikini y la imagen de Bella con esa pequeña prenda puesta, lo hacia sonrojarse a el también.

"_Estas loca no me __pondré esto! Es mas no podrás sacarme de la habitación!"_

En eso se escucho la voz de Alice desde la sala.

"_Pues si no sales por las buenas __saldrás por las malas!" _

Dijo Alice mostrándole una llave-tarjeta de la habitación de Bella, cuando entro vio la puerta que conectaba a la suite de Edward abierta y sonrío.

"_Veo que ya descubrieron que las suites se comunican! __Edward nos permites? Emmett y Jasper estaban a punto de bajar a la alberca porque no los acompañas? Bella y yo tenemos cosas de mujeres que hacer!"_

Edward se fue a su suite dejando a Bella en las peligrosas manos de Alice.

**Que tal? Les gusto? Se me ****ocurrió mandarlos a Las Vegas porque mi marido me invito a ir en diciembre y ando bien volada jiji así que quise mandar a nuestros personajes favoritos a que conocieran el terreno. Ya saben espero millones y millones de reviews jiji.**


	23. CAPITULO 23

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO ****23**

Después de que Edward bajara con los chicos a la alberca Rose y Alice comenzaron a hacer su magia con Bella.

"_No entiendo para que necesito maquillarme para bajar a la alberca?"_

"_Bella solo queremos que te veas linda, __además es un maquillaje ligero, una base con protección solar, y rimel contra el agua!"_

"_Pero para que quieren que me vea linda?"_

"_Bella tu príncipe azul puede encontrarse allá abajo y queremos que te vea lo mas linda posible! además ya es tiempo de conseguirte un galán hace 4 años que no has tenido novio, ya es tiempo!"_

"_Ey paren su carro! Yo no necesito que me consigan novio! Yo ya…"_

"_Ya que? Que nos estas ocultando Bella?" _pregunto Alice inquisitivamente.

"_Alice! No quiero hablar de esto contigo!" _dijo Bella sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

"_Bella que no somos amigas? Que no se supone que nos contamos todo?"_

"_Tu sabes bien que hay un tema que esta vetado entre nosotras y ese es tu hermano!"_

"_Oh! Bueno eso estaba vetado antes, ahora que ya son amigos de nuevo se le quita el veto al tema!"_

"_Alice… no quiero hacerme ilusiones sufriría mas… por favor dejémoslo así… vámonos a la alberca!"_

Eso era lo único que Alice y Rose necesitaban para confirmar que Bella moría por Edward, ahora solo tenían que confirmar que era lo que Edward sentía por ella, y lo harían al observar su reacción al verla en semejante modelito.

Las 3 bajaron a la alberca, todo aquel que las miraba se las comía con los ojos, en estos 4 años Bella se había desarrollado un poco mas que antes, ya que todos los días las chicas la obligaban a ir al gimnasio con ellas, así que su cuerpo antes delgado ahora era mucho mas voluptuoso y bien formado, cosa que Edward no había notado pues Bella sabia esconderlo con sus ropas no muy reveladoras.

Al llegar a la piscina cuando Edward vio a Bella prácticamente se le estaban saliendo los ojos, ella se miraba despampanante, tanto que al sentarse en uno de los camastros un par de chicos se acercaron a invitarle una copa, pero Edward se acerco a ella rápidamente con la intención de espantarlos.

"_Hola amor te __están molestando?" _le dijo Edward a Bella besándole la mano, lo cual ocasiono que los chicos huyeran inmediatamente de la alberca.

"_Edward se esta haciendo costumbre que me espantes a los galanes no?"_

"_Si te molesta, no lo vuelvo a hacer!" _dijo Edward un poco decepcionado.

"_No… al contrario! Es bueno saber que tengo alguien que se preocupe por mi!" _dijo Bella sonrojándose de tal manera que estaba casi del color de su bikini.

"_Te ves muy linda Bella… en realidad mas que linda te ves espectacular!"_

"_Edward no exageres__!"_

"_Es en serio Bella!" _Edward vio como los chicos le ponían el bronceador a Alice y Rose, así que pensó que podía hacer lo mismo con Bella.

"_No te vas a poner bronceador? Si no lo haces se te va a quemar la piel!__ Si quieres te ayudo a ponértelo!"_

"_Si… claro!"_

Bella se recostó en el camastro y cerro los ojos mientras Edward le ponía bronceador en la delicada espalda a Bella, en ese momento 4 pares de ojos se posaban en ellos asombrados, Alice sonreía satisfecha para si misma, sabia que había sido una excelente elección Las Vegas y a penas era el primer día.

Edward solo le puso el bronceador a Bella en la espalda ella lo hizo en las demás partes, después Bella se ofreció para ponerle el bronceador a Edward, quien tenia aun mejor cuerpo del que Bella recordaba, el solo tocar su espalda y sus brazos hacia a Bella sentir electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron la tarde en la piscina, jugando volleyball, tomando el sol y platicando, Bella y Edward definitivamente no podía quitarse la mirada de encima, todos lo notaban pero trataban de actuar lo más naturalmente posible.

Al caer la noche subieron a las suites para arreglarse, iban a tener su primer noche de diversión desbocada, como decía Alice, las chicas se arreglarían con Alice y ellos las esperarían en la suite de Edward, esa había sido la instrucción de Alice la jefa en ese viaje.

Alice estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad a Bella, tenia que hacerla aceptar que aun amaba a su hermano, así que sutilmente comenzó a sacarle platica a Bella mientras se arreglaban.

"_Bella puedo preguntarte algo, de amiga a amiga, y no quiero que me contestes con evasivas, solo la verdad!"_

"_Dime Alice!"_

"_Que sientes ahora que Edward y tu se hablan de nuevo? Dime en todos estos años lograste olvidar el amor que sentían?"_

"_Alice… te voy a decir la verdad… al principio sufrí mucho me sentía vacía, sola, el no poder decirle a nadie como me sentía era muy doloroso, después… me consolaba con verlo de lejos… de vez en cuando… sabia que estaba bien porque aunque tu no me hablaras de el, si algo malo le hubiera pasado yo lo sabría por tu rostro… y bueno me decía a mi misma que debía superarlo seguir con mi vida y en cierta forma lo hice, solo que deje al amor de lado, jamás lo busque, sabia que no encontraría el amor en nadie mas y cuando el amor me buscaba le cerraba la puerta en las narices!"_

"_Bella eso quiere decir que…"_

"_Alice nunca olvide a Edward, solo enterré esos sentimientos en lo mas hondo de mi ser, sobrevivía con el amor de mi familia de ustedes mis amigos, pero no era completa… y ahora… que el vuelve a hablarme… me siento como antes con esa emoción… con… con… ay Alice… no quiero ilusionarme, no quiero sufrir esa perdida de nuevo!"_

"_Y quien te dice que lo vas a perder, tu como sabes si el no esta sintiendo lo mismo ahora mismo?"_

"_Porque yo lo herí, lo lastime, y eso aunque me lo haya perdonado, eso nos va a separar para siempre!"_

"_Eso no puedes saberlo, Bella lucha, lucha por el, descubre lo que siente el por ti! Siempre dijiste que solo le explicarías a Edward lo que paso esa noche, pues hazlo, díselo y descubre que pasa cuando lo hagas!"_

"_Pero Alice tengo miedo… miedo de decirle que lo amo y que el me diga que el solo me quiere como su amiga y volver a perderlo!"_

"_Tienes que arriesgarte Bella!" _le dijo Rosalie hablando por primera vez.

"_Mírame a mi con Emmett, yo sabia que el no me amaba o por lo menos eso pensaba y me arriesgue, le dije mis sentimientos y resulto que el los correspondía, para obtener lo que uno quiere tienes que arriesgarte!"_

Bella se quedo pensando seriamente en las palabras de sus amigas, mientras ellas continuaban con su arreglo los chicos ya las esperaban en la suite de Edward, ahí comenzaba la otra parte del plan, Emmett haría hablar a Edward, solo que el no era tan sutil o dulce como podía serlo Alice así que solo le lanzo a Edward lo siguiente.

"_así que Eddie que te traes con mi hermana?"_

"_Perdón Emmett?"_

"_Si dije que te traes con mi hermana? Digo te vi poniéndole bronceador, además que te la comías con los ojos durante todo el día en la piscina, tuve que contenerme para no partirte tu linda cara por ver a mi hermanita de esa manera!"_

"_Emmett!"_

"_No Edward es momento que hablemos claro por 4 años no te hable ni una sola vez de ella, pero ella sufría y mucho, y ahora de la nada le vuelves a hablar y la tratas de esa manera, no quiero que Bella salga lastimada, no quiero que se haga ilusiones con algo que no es, así que necesito saber que sientes por mi hermana!"_

"_Emmett me __dolió mucho lo que paso y si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar probablemente hubieras hecho lo mismo!"_

"_No estamos hablando del pasado, eso no me interesa, me interesa el ahora, que sientes ahora por Bella!"_

"_Ahora? Emmett yo jamás he dejado de amar a tu hermana, jamás! Solo estaba demasiado lastimado, confundido, enojado, herido, por todo lo que paso! Pasaron 4 años en que no fui completo porque no la tenia conmigo, y de repente un día se aparece en la puerta y con solo volverla a ver hace que se me olvide todo y mi mundo se ponga de cabeza! Me pongo a hacer cosas que solo ella me inspira a hacer! La amo Emmett la amo!"_

"_Vaya hasta que lo aceptas, pero no es a mi a quien debes decírselo, es a ella, díselo a ella!"_

"_No puedo Emmett, tengo miedo, miedo de perderla de nuevo, miedo de que ella solo me quiera como su amigo, y no soportaría perderla de nuevo!"_

"_Edward en esta vida las cosas buenas no son fáciles, uno debe arriesgarse!" _dijo Jasper introduciéndose a la conversación.

"_Cuando paso el baile de Halloween y __empecé a sospechar que la chica del baile era Alice, tenia miedo, miedo de enamorarme de ella, porque ella era antes frívola, porque creí que era alguien que en realidad no era, pero me arriesgue, y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho porque si no hubiera sido así no tendría a mi lado a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, y no seria así de feliz, y Edward nosotros queremos que seas feliz! Arriésgate, no creo que te arrepientas!"_

En ese momento entraron las chicas estaban espectacularmente hermosas, Bella llevaba un vestido de tela brillante en color dorado con una sola manga, el vestido era realmente corto dejando al descubierto las bien torneadas piernas de Bella, llevaba el cabello rizado y maquillaje ligero pero bien definido, Alice llevaba un vestido ajustado tipo straples color negro también de tela muy brillante y tacones muy altos, el vestido de Rose era azul de tirantes y al igual que los demás de tela brillante y cortito.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a besar a sus novias, mientras Edward se acercaba a Bella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos aunque se moría por besarla no quería precipitarse así que solo le ofreció su brazo para salir de la habitación.

"_Bella te ves realmente preciosa!"_

"_Gracias Edward tu también te ves guapísimo!"_

"_Nos vamos chicos?" _dijo Alice totalmente emocionada por lo que estaba viendo.

La noche era joven y les esperaba mucha diversión, pero sobre todo muchas horas para que Edward y Bella estuvieran juntos.

**Ayyy amo a Alice y a Emmett, son tan lindos para hacer que la gente confiese sus sentimientos! Pero bueno espero que les gusten mis ****capítulos, estoy escribiendo mucho porque estoy realmente inspirada, pero déjenme decirle que sus reviews no me están llegando, así que please déjenme alguno, para saber si les esta gustando o no mi trabajo, please quiero reviews. No vaya a ser que se me vaya la inspiración.**


	24. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO ****24**

La noche del lunes fue muy divertida, habían ido a cenar, a un show y de ahí de casino en casino hasta las 5 de la mañana, para el martes estuvieron de tienda en tienda, visitando mas casinos, en la alberca y en la noche de nuevo de party total, Bella y Edward se la pasaban juntos platicaban, se decían cosas al oído pero la cosa no pasaba de ahí, así que Alice había decido acelerar las cosas un poco mas, el miércoles irían a un bar del hotel Planet Hollywood no era un club pero ahí podrían tomar un poco mas que las otras noches, lo cual era el plan de Alice quería emborrachar a Bella y a Edward para ver si así se apresuraban un poco las cosas, todo iba muy bien poco a poco la pareja en cuestión iba embriagándose un poco mas, cuando ya estaban bastante borrachos le sugirieron a Edward que llevara a Bella a su habitación.

Al llegar a la suite de Bella encontraron una botella de champagne y fresas, los dos se sorprendieron bastante.

"_Y eso?" _pregunto Bella señalando la botella, Edward se acerco y leyó la tarjeta.

"_Pues la tarjeta dice: Feliz Luna de Miel Mr. & Mrs. Smith! Creo que se equivocaron de habitación!" _dijo Edward.

"_Deberíamos regresarla?" _pregunto Bella que con todo el licor que tenia en sus venas, estaba un poco mas desinhibida que de costumbre.

"_No creo que esos __recién casados vayan a extrañarla, lo menos que yo buscaría en mi luna de miel es una botella de champagne, teniendo a mi esposa a mi lado seria lo único que necesitaría!" _dijo Edward mirando profundamente a Bella.

"_Entonces ya que la botella esta en mi suite, me pertenece, que te parece si te invito una copa?"_

"_Me parece perfecto Bella!"_

"_Pero antes te molestaría si me quito este vestido y estos tacones, Alice me ha torturado suficiente en esto días!"_

"_No me molesta es mas, yo también me pondré mi pijama, ahora vengo!"_

Bella entro a su recamara y se encerró en el baño, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia que estaba haciendo, prácticamente se le estaba lanzando a Edward, pero el también lo hacia con ella, abrió los cajones en busca de algo para ponerse y en ese momento odiaba a Alice con toda su alma, al llevarse toda su ropa y dejarle solo la que le había comprado pues solo le había dejado pijamas muy reveladoras, camisones de seda, así que tomo el que le pareció mas decente era un camisón de seda con shorts pegado con encaje de color azul claro, era de la famosa tienda Victoria's Secret.

Bella decidió darse un baño para ver si así se le bajaban un poco las copas que habían bebido y así fue, pero la pena aun no bajaba, se puso el camisón y salio rumbo a la sala donde Edward ya la estaba esperando, vestía solo unos pantalones como pijama.

En cuanto Edward vio a Bella, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, se veía preciosa, ese color azul en contraste con su blanca pero ahora un poco bronceada piel la hacia lucir sexy e inocente en extremo.

"_Linda… pijama!" _dijo Edward sintiéndose realmente estupido en cuanto ese comentario había abandonado su boca.

"_Mmm gracias, una de las cuantas gracias de tu hermanita, no me __permitió comprarme nada que no fuera de seda o encaje, y bueno esto es lo mas decente que encontré!" _dijo Bella caminando hacia Edward con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

"_Recuérdame que le agradezca a Alice, te ves realmente hermosa con la seda y el encaje Bella!"_

Las mejillas de Bella estaban ardiendo y no solo eso sentía que toda su piel estaba en llamas las palabras de Edward y las miradas que le daba eran para darle escalofríos a cualquiera. Edward comenzó a servir champagne en las copas que les habían dejado, y le ofreció una a Bella, se sentaron en el piso junto a la mesita de la sala, recargados en uno de los sillones.

"_Salud Bella!"_

"_Salud Edward!" _

Los dos bebieron de las copas terminándoselas de un solo sorbo, Bella sabia que esta noche seria decisiva, ya no era la niña de 18 años que era antes y Edward tampoco era el mismo, había tanto en ellos, tanto que habían reprimido en 4 años y esta noche seria cuando su relación caería de un lado o del otro ya que llevaba días en el filo de la navaja.

Edward lleno las copas de nuevo y ahora tomo una de las fresas que estaban en el plato, la baño de chocolate y se la dio a probar a Bella en la boca.

"_Mmm esta deliciosa! Quieres una? _Le pregunto Bella a Edward, ella tomo una fresa y se la dio a Edward en la boca, el le dio la mordida y alcanzo a tocar uno de los dedos de Bella con sus labios.

Las copas se seguían llenando la botella estaba prácticamente vacía, y los dos estaban mas que tomados, la tensión entre los dos estaba al limite, hasta que Edward no aguanto mas.

"_Bella… te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche!"_

"_Creo que eso ya me lo habías dicho Edward!"_

"_Es… que te ves tan hermosa que no me canso de repetírtelo!"_

"_La verdad es que yo no me canso de oírlo!"_

"_Bella que nos paso? Porque desperdiciamos 4 años de nuestras vidas separados?"_

"_Por mi culpa Edward!"_

"_Pero porque? Porque?"_

"_Porque fui demasiado estupida para dejarme llevar por alguien que conocía mi pasión por el trabajo, alguien que buscaba en mi mas de lo que yo podía darle!"_

"_Que significa eso Bella!"_

"_Significa que la noche en que terminamos, yo no te engañe con James, Edward el me beso a mi, yo no te voy a mentir que tuve la culpa en haberme quedado tarde, creo que le di pie a que pensara lo que no era, pero no fue mi intención el pensó que era el quien me interesaba, que era el por quien yo me quedaba tarde, y no era así, solo era el trabajo, y ese día el sabia que yo tenia que salir temprano, y se aprovecho me mostró un libro de mi escritora favorita y me quede, me olvide de todo, me olvide de tu presentación y me quede leyendo, de repente el se me acerco y me beso… yo me quede congelada no le respondí el beso estaba en shock, y en ese momento oí el ruido de la puerta, seguramente era su prometida que nos había visto, ahí reaccione, le pegue una cachetada a James, le deje claro que tenia novio y que lo amaba, y me fui a buscarte… y bueno, después ya no sabes todo lo demás!"_

"_Bella porque no me lo dijiste? Bueno porque yo no te deje verdad?"_

"_Edward… fui muy estupida y merecía perderte por haberle dado mas importancia a otras cosas antes que a ti que eres mi vida…!"_

"_Aun lo soy Bella? Aun me amas? Después de todo lo que paso?"_

"_Edward… jamás he dejado de amarte… jamás!"_

Edward no pudo aguantar mas y beso a Bella, con todo el amor, con toda la pasión que tenia reprimida de años atrás, la cabeza les daba vueltas, a causa del licor pero sobre todo de su amor, ese beso duro una eternidad, cuando al fin se separaron para poder respirar, Edward le dijo dulcemente a Bella.

"_Bella te amo… eres el amor de mi vida… fui un tonto al dejarte ir… al no dejar que me explicaras… te amo… te amo….!"_

Se siguieron besando y las cosas estaban aumentando de color, ya que los dos estaban medio desnudos, y además muy pero muy borrachos, en medio de los besos Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara, ella estaba totalmente entregada y se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión de Edward.

"_Bella te amo… y aunque me muero por hacerte el amor no lo voy a hacer!"_

"_Pero Edward…!" _el la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios silenciando sus palabras.

"_Bella los dos estamos muy, pero muy borrachos… y no quiero arruinar esta perfecta noche __precipitándonos!"_

"_Edward…"_

"_Amor no me voy a aprovechar de tu estado, que tal si mañana no recuerdas nada de eso, no quisiera que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera así…!"_

"_Edward… no se como pude estar todo este tiempo sin ti!"_

Edward beso a Bella en la frente y le susurro una canción al oído, ella no tardo en quedarse dormida y Edward después de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho al medio día siguiente Edward y Bella seguían dormidos abrazados, estaban tapados con una sabana hasta la cabeza, así que cuando Alice y Rose entraron para ver porque Bella no se levantaba, solo abrieron las cortinas y levantaron la sabanas encontrando a la parejita muy abrazada y en paños menores.

"_Bella? Edward?"_

Los susodichos abrieron los ojos de par en par y voltearon a verse medio desnudos, la cabeza les estallaba a causa de todo lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

"_Venia a ver porque no te levantabas, pero es obvio!" _dijo Alice feliz, con ganas de brincar de un lado para otro.

"_Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos Alice, los esperamos abajo para desayunar!" _dijo Rose tomando del brazo a Alice para sacarla de la recamara.

"_Alice, Rose el __día de hoy Bella y yo no estaremos con ustedes, así que porque no desayunan ustedes, no nos esperen!" _dijo Edward incorporándose de la cama y cerrando la puerta de la recamara.

"_Pero Edward…!"_

Edward cerro la puerta de la recamara, no sin antes quitarle a Alice su llave-tarjeta, no permitiría que los volviera a interrumpir. Cuando volteo hacia la cama Bella ya se había levantado y estaba en el baño, Edward espero pacientemente hasta que ella salio, con la cara lavada y el cabello un poco alborotado.

"_Mi cabeza me da vueltas Edward…"_

"_Si yo __también me siento aun un poco mareado!"_

"_Edward lo de anoche no fue un sueño verdad?"_

Dijo Bella agachando la mirada, con la vista fija en sus pies que movia de un lado para otro. Edward se acerco lentamente hacia Bella, le parecía tan hermosa, tan inocente, así que decidió jugarle una broma.

"_Lo de anoche? A que te refieres Bella? Porque la verdad no me acuerdo de mucho!"_

Bella puso una cara de decepcionada y se sonrojo, levanto para ver a Edward con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, este la abrazo y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando con ella.

"_Ayy eres tan malo Edward Cullen!"_

Edward la abrazo y la beso, Bella sentía que volaba, realmente lo había extrañado y el tenerlo ahora era el regalo más grande que la vida le hubiera podido regalar.

"_Edward en verdad no es un sueño verdad?"_

"_Bella te amo y no es __ningún sueño, es una realidad, estamos juntos nos amamos!"_

"_Oh Edward! Realmente te extrañe tanto, pero tanto!"_

Juntos se fundieron en otro beso más de amor, uno de los muchos que aun aguardaban a Edward y a Bella.

**Quiero un Edward! A mi no me hubiera importado que hubiera hecho lo que el quisiera borracha o no jaja pero hay que darle ****crédito al muchacho, dejen que planee algo mas romántico para su primera noche de amor.**

**Espero se hayan dado cuenta que la botella fue idea de Alice pero no quería hacerlo tan obvio, así que puso una tarjeta con otro nombre para que ellos pensaran que había sido una confusión.**

**Ya saben espero sus reviews, por favor, me estoy portando ****súper bien con ustedes actualizando bien pronto y ustedes no me regalan reviews, tengan piedad de mi please!**


	25. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO ****25**

Después de haber pasado gran parte de la mañana juntos, pidieron servicio a la habitación para desayunar, por la tarde bajaron a la alberca, todo aquel que los veía sentía gran envidia, pues la pareja reflejaba un amor inmenso, no dejaban de besarse y abrazarse.

Ya casi entrada la noche subieron a la suite de nuevo, Edward había ido a su habitación a darse un baño y Bella hacia lo mismo en la suya, cuando termino de bañarse alguien toco a la puerta, estaba segura que no era Edward, ya que el solo tenia que entrar por la puerta de al lado, así que seguramente serian dos personitas que la asaltarían con palabras y comenzarían un interrogatorio digno del FBI, no quería abrir pero sabia que era peor retrasar el momento, así que abrió la puerta.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, o __debería decir cuñada!" _dijo Alice llevando a Bella hasta la recamara.

"_El termino cuñada es bastante acertado!" _soltó Bella, ocasionando que Alice y Rose dieran un grito de felicidad y abrazaran a Bella hasta tirarla de la cama, las 3 reían felices.

"_Ay amiga entonces ya volviste con mi hermano! Que felicidad!"_

"_Ay chicas estoy tan feliz! Edward me ama, pueden creerlo aun me ama, y yo lo amo a el, lo adoro, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo!"_

"_Que felicidad! Pero __cuéntanos que paso anoche? Porque esta mañana que los encontramos estaban muy abrazaditos y con muy poca ropa!" _dijo Rose mirando muy picadamente a Bella.

Rápidamente Bella les relato lo que había pasado la noche anterior y les aclaro que no había pasado nada de lo que ellas creían, pero también les dijo que no le hubiera molestado que pasara, que en realidad el gesto que había tenido Edward al respetarla por su estado de embriaguez hacia que lo amara aun mas.

"_Entonces Bella tu quieres hacer el amor con mi hermano?"_

Cuando Alice le pregunto esto a Bella, ella se sonrojo muchísimo, pero admitió tímidamente que así era.

"_Ay Alice amo a tu hermano, con toda mi alma, con todo mi __corazón y con todo mi cuerpo, quiero estar entre sus brazos toda la vida y quiero entregarme por completo a el!"_

"_Que __emoción! Ahora Bella debemos arreglarte vamos a salir a festejar! Y no quiero un no como respuesta! Rose porque no empiezas a arreglar a Bella, voy a felicitar a mi hermanito!"_

Dicho esto Alice entro a la suite de Edward por la puerta de al lado, y este se sorprendió pues solo tenia una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

"_Ay Alice casi me matas de un susto!"_

"_Me imagino que no me esperabas a mi verdad?"_

"_No precisamente! Pero que te trae por aquí mi dulce hermana!"_

"_Felicitarte hermanito! Ya se que ya regresaste con Bella y me da mucho gusto saber que al fin eres feliz!" _Alice se le dejo ir a Edward encima abrazándola y el la levanto en sus brazos.

"_La verdad Alice es que feliz es poco, pero poco! Amo a Bella y tenerla de nuevo conmigo después de todos estos años me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo!"_

"_Yo también soy tan feliz al verte así Edward! Y por eso esta noche nos vamos a festejar su reconciliación y no acepto un no como respuesta eh!"_

"_Esta bien, no voy a pelar contigo estoy tan feliz que no voy a pelear ni discutir con nadie!"_

"_Excelente Edward! En serio que como te cambia la vida mi amiga eh!"_

Alice salio rumbo a la suite de Bella y termino de arreglarla, salieron a festejar, los 6 estaban muy felices pero sobre todo Edward y Bella, que no tenían ojos mas que para ellos mismos, estuvieron la mayoría de la noche de casino en casino, al finalizar la noche Edward y Bella se quedaron dormidos de nuevo juntos, a pesar de que esa noche no estaban ebrios, no paso nada entre ellos estaban tan cansados que en cuanto tocaron la cama se quedaron dormidos con todo y ropa.

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar con los demás, ya era viernes y ese día por la noche seria la celebración del cumpleaños de Alice, al terminar de desayunar Edward, Jasper y Emmett se disculparon con las chicas, ya que irían a comprar el regalo de Alice, esa fue la única razón por la cual los dejaron ir solos, Alice aprovecho y se fue con Bella y Rose a un spa, a relajarse y hacerse toda clase de tratamientos.

Por la noche las chicas estaban despampanantes, se miraban mas bellas que nunca parecían verdaderamente estrellas de cine, y ellos no se quedaban atrás también estaban guapísimos, con la ropa que Alice había elegido para todos ellos.

Llegaron al club, se sentaron en la mesa reservada y comenzaron con la diversión, a las 12 de la noche en punto el DJ pidió felicitar a la cumpleañera, eso era una sorpresa de parte de Jasper, todos comenzaron a felicitar a Alice y Edward le entrego un hermoso collar de diamantes que había comprado en la joyería hacia solo un rato.

Estuvieron festejando hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana pero como a esa hora Edward le dijo a Bella.

"_Amor… te tengo una sorpresa en el hotel, te __molestaría que nos fuéramos temprano?" _

"_Claro que no me __molestaría… además Alice esta muy entretenida con Jasper no creo que nos extrañen!"_

Bella tomo su bolsa y salio del Club junto con Edward, quien la llevo a su suite, esta vez la sorpresa seria en la suite de Edward, al entrar todo estaba iluminado por velas y había pétalos de flores por todos lados.

"_Hoy estas realmente hermosa Bella… mas que ninguna!"_

"_Gracias, creo que es como la __décima vez que me lo dices… y cada que lo haces creo que me sonrojo! La suite esta muy linda… muy romántica!"_

"_Bella quiero mostrarte algo, ven conmigo!"_

Edward llevo a Bella hasta la recamara, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la vista era espectacular, solo estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba de afuera y por algunas velas, en la cama había un enorme corazón formado por pétalos de rosas rojas y en medio había una cajita.

"_Bella hoy que fui a comprar el regalo de Alice vi algo para ti, y no pude evitar comprarlo para ti!" _

Edward tomo la cajita y la abrió hincándose sobre su rodilla tomo a Bella de la mano y le dijo.

"_Bella __quizás esto te parezca precipitado, pero te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, y estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, por eso quiero preguntarte Isabella Swan aceptas ser mi esposa, aceptas pasar todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida conmigo?"_

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, era tanta la felicidad que sentía que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, pero saco fuerzas y le dijo.

"_Edward, te amo! Y no es para nada precipitado, hemos perdido tanto tiempo no quiero desperdiciarlo mas! Si! Si quiero ser tu esposa!"_

Dulcemente Edward deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Bella y se levanto abrazando y besando a Bella.

"_Amor te amo, te amo!" _le dijo Edward entre besos _"Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo!"_

"_Edward te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma!" _

Se besaban con tanto amor, con tanta pasión.

"_Edward… Edward por favor hazme el amor! Quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma!"_

Solo esas palabras necesito Edward para poder dejarse llevar por completo, con mucha delicadeza despojo a Bella de su elegante vestido, dejándola solamente en una sexy ropa interior, ella le quito el saco y fue desabotonando poco a poco la camisa de Edward, mientras el la besaba en el cuello y en los hombros, Edward la acostó sobre la cama, los pétalos se revolvían con su cabello dándole un aspecto dulce a Bella.

Edward estaba haciendo todo con mucha dulzura, con mucha tranquilidad, pero mas que nada con mucho amor, la despojo de todas sus ropas, no sin antes besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella, de descubrir todas aquellas partes que aun no conocía en ella haciéndola vibrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Pronto el también se despojo de la únicas prendas que los separaban y antes de entrar en ella le dijo.

"_Te amo Bella, con todo mi ser, con todo mi __corazón y me estas haciendo el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo!"_

"_Yo __también te amo Edward, te amo!"_

Y en ese momento Edward entro en ella, con cuidado con delicadeza, haciéndose uno mismo con Bella, poco poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que juntos tocaron la cima del cielo, juntos se habían entregado a la pasión, al amor, al deseo, se habían amado con todo su ser en cuerpo y alma, habían hecho el amor por primera vez, en ese momento Edward supo que jamás había conocido el amor antes que solo con Bella se sentía de esa maravillosa manera y Bella supo que jamás podría separarse de Edward de nuevo.

Juntos vivieron una maravillosa noche de amor, noche de pasión, la primera de muchas que les esperaban.

**Que tal? Ay hasta calor me dio! Les gusto? Espero que si a mi me encanto escribirlo, ya saben quiero please mucho reviews, estoy tan inspirada, pero si me dejan muchos reviews seguro que me inspirare mas. Besos las quiero a todas las que leen mi fic!**


	26. CAPITULO 26

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO ****26**

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, Bella aun seguí dormida y Edward estaba fascinado viendo cada detalle de su rostro pacíficamente dormido, después de mucho observarla Bella al fin despertó, y al abrir los ojos se topo con un par de ojos verdes demasiado bellos.

"_Buenos __días dormilona, creí que jamás despertarías!"_

"_Buenos __días futuro esposo!"_

"_Ay que bonito suena eso futura Sra. Isabella Cullen!"_

"_Eso suena aun mas bonito! Edward todavía me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar jamás! Me da miedo que de repente abra los ojos y me de cuenta que solo es un sueño lo que estamos viviendo!"_

"_Amor esto no es un sueño es la mas dulce de las realidades!"_

Edward beso y abrazo a Bella para hacerla sentir que su amor no era ningún sueño, sino una realidad.

"_Edward no quisiera salir de la habitación en todo el __día!"_

"_Yo tampoco amor __créeme, pero… Alice nos mataría si le hacemos eso, después de todo hoy es su cumpleaños, además amor, me gustaría darles la noticia de que nos vamos a casar!"_

"_Como crees que vayan a tomarlo Edward?"_

"_Alice seguramente brincara de la __emoción y junto con Rosalie empezaran a planear nuestra boda desde ahorita y tu hermano Emmett pues me amenazara dirá que me matara si no te hago feliz, pero será feliz por nosotros, o por lo menos eso creo!"_

"_A veces creo que conoces el modo de pensar de las personas Edward!"_

"_No Bella es solo que conozco a Alice y Emmett de toda la vida y se como van a reaccionar, pero que te parece si antes de bajar a desayunar nos damos un baño… juntos… hay un jacuzzi por allá que aun no he usado y creo que podríamos darle un muy buen uso juntos!" _al decir esto Edward le quito la sabana a Bella y observo de manera muy picara el cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

Ella al principio se sonrojo, pero le devolvió una mirada igual de picara que la de el. Se prepararon para meterse al jacuzzi cuando el teléfono de la suite comenzó a sonar, Edward lo respondió.

"_Bueno?"_

"_Edward esta Bella contigo? Le he estado marcando toda la mañana a su suite y nos responde estoy un poco preocupada!"_

"_No tienes de que preocuparte esta conmigo!"_

"_Pasaron la noche juntos?"_

"_Si Bella durmió en mi suite!"_

"_Mmm muy interesante!"_

"_Deja de estar haciendo conjeturas chica cumpleañera!"_

"_Me imagino que hoy si van a bajar a pasar el día con nosotros verdad? Recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños y no acepto que no lo pasen conmigo, suficiente tuve con que se hayan ido ayer temprano eh!"_

"_No te preocupes hermanita a que hora y donde nos vemos?"_

"_Que les parece si nos vemos en 1 hora en el Hard Rock Café?"_

"_Perfecto una hora nos da suficiente tiempo!"_

"_Suficiente tiempo para que?"_

"_No seas morbosa hermanita, no te lo diré, nos vemos en una hora!"_

Al decir esto Edward colgó el teléfono, entro al baño donde Bella ya lo esperaba en el jacuzzi llena de espuma, el se quito su bata y se metió con ella, ella le tallo la espalda y el pecho con mucho amor y ternura, estaban disfrutando inmensamente de su amor.

"_Bella, para cuando__ te gustaría que nos casáramos? Por mi lo haría ahora mismo, pero quiero saber que es lo que tu piensas!"_

"_Edward lo que mas quiero es ser tu esposa, y por mi __también bajaba ahora mismo a una de las capillas y me casaba contigo, pero… me gustaría terminar la carrera antes… solo nos falta 1 año y en ese tiempo podemos decidir bien que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas, donde vamos a vivir y bueno planear una hermosa boda, que te parece?"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo contigo después de la graduación dentro de 1 año __será nuestra boda, ahora creo que debemos vestirnos para encontrarnos con los chicos… ah por cierto quería pedirte algo!"_

"_Dime Edward"_

"_Te parecería si cambiamos los boletos de avión y mañana en lugar de regresar a Los Ángeles fuéramos a Phoenix? Quiero avisarles a mis padres y a Charlie de nuestra decisión!"_

"_Claro que no me molesta, creo que es la mejor decisión!"_

Edward y Bella se vistieron para irse al Hard Rock Café donde ya los estaban esperando los demás, llegaron tomados de la mano y antes de sentarse a comer se pararon frente a los chicos y comenzaron a hablar con ellos.

"_Hasta que llegaron niños! __Creímos que íbamos a tener que comer sin ustedes!" _dijo Alice un poco molesta.

"_Claro que no hermanita __jamás te haríamos esto! Pero antes de sentarnos queremos darles una sorpresa!" _dijo Edward escondiendo la mano izquierda de Bella tras de el.

"_Escúpelo cuñadita porque realmente me muero de hambre!" _dijo Emmett jugando con el menú.

Nerviosos mirándose a los ojos, Edward tomo la mano de Bella y se la mostró a todos diciendo.

"_Bella y yo vamos a casarnos!" _

Se oyeron gritos de felicidad, obviamente provenientes de Alice y Rosalie que prácticamente saltaron de sus sillas atacando a Bella, mientras Emmett y Jasper abrazaban y felicitaban a Edward, después los papeles se invirtieron las chicas felicitaban a Edward y los chicos a Bella.

"_Tienes que dejarme planear su boda, diseñare tu vestido!!" _dijo Alice emocionada.

"_Y para cuando tienen pensado que sea la boda!" _pregunto Rosalie tomando de la mano a Emmett.

"_Pues Edward y yo __pensábamos que estaría bien el próximo año después de la graduación!"_

"_Un año? Me parece mucho tiempo! Aunque pensándolo bien me dará apenas el tiempo suficiente para que planeemos todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la boda!" _dijo Alice quien ya imaginaba la boda.

"_Y bueno chicos a Edward y a mi nos __encantaría que ustedes fueron nuestras madrinas y padrinos de honor!" _dijo Bella tomando de la mano a Edward.

"_Claro que si! Que felicidad! Esta boda __será maravillosa! Hay ya quiero comenzar con los preparativos, primero necesitamos establecer una fecha, lugar, color de la boda…!"_ Alice fue interrumpida por Edward.

"_Tranquila hermanita, primero debemos avisarle a papa y mama y a los padres de Bella sobre todo a Charlie!"_

"_Así es lo cual nos trae a el siguiente cambio de planes, bueno pues Edward y yo queremos ir a Phoenix a avisarle a nuestros padres del compromiso, y pues queremos avisarle que no regresaremos con ustedes a Los Ángeles!" _

"_Piensan irse sin nosotros? Si ustedes se van nosotros también, además no quiero perderme la cara de mama cuando sepa que su bebe se le casa!" _dijo Alice divertida.

"_Yo tampoco quiero perderme la cara de Charlie, digo de papa cuando lo sepa, esperemos que no tenga el arma cerca de el Edward! Jajaja!" _dijo Emmett totalmente divertido con la situación.

"_Ok, ok entonces hay que cambiar los boletos!"_

Después de la comida los chicos cambiaron los boletos y al día siguiente viajaron a Phoenix, donde les avisaron a sus padres de su decisión, como lo habían pensado, Esme y Carlise estaban que no cabían de dicha, Charlie estaba un poco desconcertado, debido a que hace apenas unos días Edward y Bella no se hablaban y ahora de la nada se casarían pero en fin siempre había sabido del amor que su hija sentía por Edward.

Duraron un par de semanas en Phoenix, cada quien viviendo en su casa, los cual los estaba matando a todos por no poder dormir juntos, pero pronto regresarían a Los Ángeles, donde un nuevo y ultimo año escolar los esperaba, y quizás algunas otras sorpresas no muy agradables para Bella y Edward.

**Sorry por la tardanza pero esa musa me andaba fallando y mi inspiración se ****había ido pero creo que esta regresando, bueno les dejo este nuevo capitulo calientito, espero sus reviews, en serio muchas gracias a todos los que religiosamente me dejan un review en cada capitulo y a todos aquellos que me leen y me agregan a sus favoritos muchas gracias. **


	27. CAPITULO 27

**CAPITULO ****27**

El ultimo año escolar estaba por comenzar, Alice decía que este año iba a ser el mejor, los chicos llegaron una semana antes de dar inicio las clases, ya se imaginaran después de haber estado tanto tiempo durmiendo separados las parejitas venían con el animo un poco "candente", sobre todo Bella y Edward que por ser la pareja mas nueva pues podría decirse que aun no daban rienda suelta a toda esa pasión que llevaban dentro.

Después de haber pasado toda una semana con citas románticas entre nuestras parejitas llego al fin el primer día de escuela, Edward acompaño a Bella a su primera clase, como usualmente no les tocaba tener clase en el mismo edificio quedaron de verse a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería.

Cuando Bella llego a su primera clase se encontró con Ángela quien no podía creer lo que Bella le contaba que había regresado con Edward y que se iban a casar, era algo prácticamente increíble.

Bella tuvo sus clases normalmente, durante la mañana recibió varios mensajes de texto de Edward diciéndole todo lo que la amaba ella estaba feliz, iba rumbo a la ultima clase antes del almuerzo, esta era una clase muy interesante para Bella pues era la clase de escritura, prácticamente en esta clase comenzaría a escribir formalmente y el maestro estaría encargado de editar sus trabajos, por estar respondiendo el mensaje de Edward, Bella se equivoco de aula y al darse cuenta tuvo que regresar al edificio correcto y ya iba tarde.

Abrió la puerta del salón de clases y se disculpo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa que no esperaba.

"_Disculpe maestro, pero me equivoque de __salón y pues se me hizo un poco tarde… tu??" _dijo Bella mirando a su maestro un viejo conocido, de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y tez morena.

"_Buenos __días Bella"_

"_Jacob?"_

"_Como has estado?"_

"_Ah… bien…!" _Bella se percato que toda la clase los estaba observando así que decidió sentarse en el primer lugar que encontró disponible.

Jacob Black el maestro de la clase de escritura continuo con la clase, se presento ante sus alumnos y les dijo su curriculum, al parecer poco después de que Bella abandonara Nueva York Jacob había dejado a la mama de Jasper y Rosalie y había conseguido trabajo en una editorial, donde era editor de libros de ciencia ficción, hacia poco le habían ofrecido el empleo en Los Ángeles y gustoso acepto.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron y Bella espero para hablar con Jacob.

"_Jacob que sorpresa verte aquí… o __debería decir profesor Black?"_

"_Probablemente ante los __demás sea conveniente llamarme profesor pero Bella somos amigos entre nosotros no es necesario!"_

"_Me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí, no sabia que habías trabajado en una editorial!"_

"_Si fue algo que bueno… una muy buena oportunidad y después me ofrecieron este puesto de maestro y necesitaba definitivamente algo mas calido!"_

"_Me da mucho gusto verte, hace tanto que no sabia de ti!"_

"_Deberíamos de tomarnos un café para platicar de nuestras vidas no te parece? Que tal si te lo invito ahorita en la cafetería de la escuela?"_

"_Ahh lo siento Jacob pero voy a verme con Edward… mi prometido, te acuerdas de el Edward Cullen?"_

"_Claro que lo recuerdo, así que se van a casar? Lo ultimo que supe es que se hicieron novios, ya cuanto llevan 5 años?"_

"_En realidad llevamos un par de semanas!"_

"_Un par de semanas? Definitivamente creo que necesitamos ese café que tal si por lo menos te acompaño a la cafetería y en lo que llega Edward platicamos?"_

"_Esta bien!"_

"_Ahora dime como que un par de semanas!"_

"_Bueno Edward y yo duramos como 1 año de novios y bueno terminamos, después de eso pasaron 4 años sin que nos habláramos o supiéramos el uno del otro, y bueno hace apenas unas semanas nos volvimos a hablar y regresamos en Las Vegas, el me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte!"_

"_Wow eso suena como una verdadera historia de amor!"_

"_Bueno Edward y yo jamás nos dejamos de amar, realmente fuimos muy tontos al dejarnos llevar por el orgullo y situaciones externas, pero ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo y nada ni nadie nos va a separar!"_

Bella y Jacob ya habían llegado a la cafetería y se habían sentado en una mesa mientras esperaban a Edward, el a lo lejos la vio sentada y observo que estaba con alguien mas, no lo reconocía así que se acerco a la mesa, cuando vio a Jacob lo recordó de inmediato y sintió que una punzada de celos le invadía el corazón.

"_Edward!" _grito Bella al verlo llegar, se levanto y lo abrazo.

"_Hola preciosa!" _dijo Edward abrazando a Bella mas fuerte de lo normal y besándola frente a Jacob reclamándola como suya.

"_Amor recuerdas a Jacob Black de Nueva York?"_

"_Claro que si! Como has estado Jacob, que te trae a Los Ángeles" _Edward a pesar de estar celoso no dejaba de ser educado y lo saludo cortésmente.

"_Soy maestro! De hecho maestro de Bella!"_

"_Ohh que interesante verdad Bella!" _Bella noto inmediatamente el rostro molesto de Edward.

"_Bueno Edward, Bella fue un placer saludarlos, __quizás podríamos reunirnos a tomar un café, me encantaría saludar a Rose y a Jasper!"_

"_Claro que si en cuanto les diga que estas aquí se volverán locos!"_

"_Bueno Edward nos vemos después, Bella creo que tu y yo nos veremos mañana en clases, que tengas un buen día!" _al terminar esto se levanto y se fue rumbo a su siguiente clase, Edward se quedo un poco molesto, mas que molesto celoso.

Bella se dio cuenta de esto, y le divertía bastante ver como Edward se comportaba celoso.

"_Amor__ porque estas tan serio? No me vas a decir que estas celoso verdad?"_

"_Pues… si estoy celoso, estoy que me muero de los celos… ese tipo tu maestro, después de que te quiso conquistar y todo eso!"_

"_Edward no seas tonto! Hace muchos años de eso seguramente Jacob tiene novia o hasta esta casado, realmente no hablamos mucho de el no se lo pregunte, me la pase hablándole de lo mucho que te amo!"_

"_En serio?"_ Edward tomo a Bella por la cintura y la acorralo contra un pilar de la cafetería dándole besos en la mejilla y cuello.

"_Si… le dije que a pesar de haber estado separados por 4 años __jamás nos habíamos dejado de amar, y también le dije que ahora nada ni nadie podría separarnos!"_

"_En verdad le dijiste eso?"_

"_Lo dudas?"_

"_No se que tu no mientes, es solo que me da mucho gusto, Bella no me gusta sentirme celoso, me hace sentir inseguro, pero el solo hecho de pensar que alguien mas te pueda tocar, que haya regresado alguien de tu pasado, alguien que te amo, que te quiso conquistar, me hace sentir celos!"_

"_Amor Jacob siempre fue para mi solo un amigo, nada mas, jamás nadie en la vida se comparara con lo que siento por ti, nadie! así que te pido que no te portes grosero con Jacob, porque seguramente nos visitara en el departamento para ver a Jasper y Rosalie!"_

"_Esta bien! Que te parece si cambiamos de tema y nos sentamos a tomar un café!"_

"_Perfecto!"_

Bella y Edward se sentaron en una mesa, Edward fue al mostrador a pedir los cafés mientras Bella lo esperaba sentada en la mesa, cuando Edward regresaba a la mesa mirando fijamente a Bella ella le regreso la mirada, una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes y escultura figura, prácticamente tan escultural como Rosalie se le echo encima a Edward abrazándolo y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

"_Edward! __Creí que jamás te encontraría en esta escuela tan grande!"_

"_Susan? Susan! Que haces en Los __Ángeles!" _dijo Edward ahora regresando el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla.

"_Lo mismo que tu __hacías en verano en Nueva York vine de intercambio académico! Por cierto eres muy malo, no me avisaste que este verano no irías y me quede esperándote corazón!"_

Bella estaba escuchando todo desde la mesa, quien diablos era esa chica y porque aun seguía abrazando a su Edward, así que se levanto de la mesa y se paro frente a ellos haciendo un fuerte sonido con la garganta.

"_Interrumpo?"_

Edward soltó rápidamente a Susan y tomo de la cintura a Bella.

"_Para nada mi amor! Te presento a Susan una vieja amiga de Nueva York de la escuela de __música donde estuve pasando los últimos veranos! Susan te presento a Bella mi prometida!"_

"_Prometida?! A caso ella es Bella esa Bella! Wow es un gusto en conocerte!"_

"_Ah… si mucho gusto Susan!"_

"_Bella, Susan era mi única amiga en Nueva York, y al parecer se olvido de decirme que vendría de intercambio este año a Los Ángeles!"_

"_Al igual que tu te olvidaste en decirme que no irías este verano a Nueva York!"_

Edward y Susan no paraban de sonreír, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en Nueva York, ella siempre había estado enamorada de el, pero había perdido las esperanzas muy pronto ya que Edward siempre siguió enamorado de Bella y Susan lo sabia, así que solo se conformaba con su amistad.

"_Bueno Edward tengo una clase, pero que te parece si nos vemos por la tarde para platicar, y __así saludo a Alice!"_

"_Claro que si toma esta es nuestra __dirección nos vemos por la tarde!"_

Cuando Susan se fue, no sin antes despedirse de Edward con un gran abrazo y un gran beso, Bella estaba más que roja del coraje.

"_Bella no me vas a decir tu ahora que estas celosa?"_

"_No… como __habría de estar celosa de una rubia escultural que te abraza y te besa!"_

"_Amor Susan es solo una gran amiga, alguien que siempre escucho como hablaba de ti, alguien que sabe como te amo, a caso no viste como se sorprendió cuando le dije quien eras, prácticamente te conoce!"_

"_Pero… pues… es tan bonita…"_

"_Bella no existe nadie mas hermosa en este mundo para mi que tu mi amor!"_

"_Pero no puedo evitarlo morirme de celos… al ver como te abrazo… tu eres solo mío Edward… solo mío!"_

"_Me encanta oírte decir eso Isabella Swan futura de Cullen!"_

"_No te burles!"_

"_No me burlo, en serio amor no sabes como quiero ya casarme contigo! Tenerte para mi todo el tiempo! Solo para mi!"_

"_Y yo te quiero a ti solo para mi… solo para mi!"_

Se fundieron en un amoroso beso, los dos sabían cuanto se amaban, de eso ya no existía ninguna duda, pero los celos eran algo que no podían controlar.

**Que tal? Les gusto? Bueno espero muchos reviews, este fic ya casi se termina, pero pretendo hacer uno nuevo ya saben como soy, ya tengo un poco la idea les adelanto algo?**

**Bueno se trataría de cómo seria la vida de Bella si Renee y Charlie no se hubieran divorciado y ella se hubiera quedado a vivir en Forks, que pasaría con Jacob, y que pasaría cuando en el penúltimo año de escuela se mudara a Forks un guapo vampiro llamado Edward?**

**Les gusta? En cuanto termine este fic pues iniciare con este, pero díganme si les gusta la idea. **


	28. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO ****28**

A pesar de que los dos se morían de celos aceptaron invitar a Jacob y a Susan al departamento en la tarde, habían organizado una cena entre amigos, Jacob llego primero a las 7 en punto, Edward aun estaba en su departamento así que Bella le fue a abrir.

"_Jacob hola!"_

"_Hola Bella!"_

"_Pasa, los demás no tardan en salir, Rosalie se estaba terminando de arreglar ya sabes como es!"_

"_Claro la recuerdo bien!"_

En ese momento Rosalie y Alice salieron de sus habitaciones.

"_Jake!!" _grito Rosalie corriendo a abrazar a su viejo amigo.

"_Hola Jacob como has estado?!" _le pregunto Alice muy cortésmente, Jacob no era santo de su devoción, pues aun recordaba que el me había intentado conquistar y para ella cualquiera que se interpusiera entre Edward y yo no era digno de su amistad.

Unos minutos después de que Jacob llego, llegaron también Edward, Jasper, Emmett y con ellos Susan.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Alice se le hecho encima a Susan la abrazo con un cariño, cosa que hizo que Bella palideciera y después se pusiera de todos colores por el coraje, jamás espero que a Alice le gustara Susan, otra razón mas para estar celosa de ella.

Cuando Edward se percato de que Jacob ya estaba en el departamento, se le acerco a Bella y la tomo de la mano, esta aun estaba en shock por el recibimiento que le había dado Alice a Susan.

Después paso algo que nadie se esperaba, en cuanto Jacob puso los ojos sobre Susan y ella lo vio a el, algo paso, el se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, prácticamente estaba babeando, sentía que nada a su alrededor importaba solo los verdes ojos de Susan que para su sorpresa parecían verlo de la misma manera que el la miraba a ella.

Fue amor a primera vista, después de esa noche Jacob y Susan salieron todas las noches hasta que finalmente se declararon, todos estaban en shock no podían creerlo, pero al fin y al cabo estaban felices sobre todo Bella y Edward que ya no tenían motivos para estar celosos, aunque a veces no podían evitarlo, ya que Susan y Edward, Bella y Jacob, eran amigos y definitivamente los dos eran tan celosos que de vez en cuando discutían pero realmente todo lo arreglaban con una dulce reconciliación.

El año escolar estaba pasando realmente rápido, ya venia la época navideña y este año la pasarían en Los Ángeles, Carlise, Esme y Charlie vendrían con ellos, además que también estarían con ellos Jacob y Susan que se habían convertido en dos amigos mas de los chicos.

El lugar elegido era el departamento de las chicas que era mucho más ordenado que el de ellos, tenían todo listo, el avión de Phoenix llegaba a las 5 p.m. apenas con tiempo de llegar a cenar.

Edward fue el designado a recoger a Carlise, Esme y Charlie, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob ayudaban a las chicas con la decoración de ultimo minuto del departamento, mientras Alice y Rosalie decoraban la mesa y finalmente Bella y Susan terminaban con la cena.

En el aeropuerto Edward recogió a sus padres y su suegro, gracias a Dios que solo había ido el solo ya que apenas habían cabido en su volvo las maletas y los millones de regalos que Esme había llevado.

Llegaron apenas unos minutos después de que los chicos terminaran con la decoración y con la cena.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer como una gran familia, la cena había quedado deliciosa Bella era realmente una excelente cocinera y con la ayuda de Susan todo había quedado riquísimo, el menú consistía en Pavo, jamón, puré de papas, arroz, ensalada y de postre pie de queso, pie de manzana, ponche navideño y vino.

La cena estaba resultado divertidísima, todos estaban contando anécdotas de sus navidades mas hermosas, además que mientras Edward tocaba en el piano y Susan que tenia una hermosa voz cantaban villancicos.

Finalmente llego el momento de abrir los regalos, Esme y Carlise querían ser los primeros en entregar su regalo y este era para Bella y Edward.

"_Es momento de abrir los regalos!" _dijo Alice totalmente emocionada.

"_Su padre y yo queremos entregar el primer regalo!" _dijo Esme dirigiéndose a los chicos.

"_Y para quien es ese primer regalo mama?" _pregunto Alice esperando que fuera para ella.

"_Nuestro regalo es para Edward y Bella!" _dijo orgullosa Esme.

"_Para nosotros?" _dijeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

"_Si, su madre y yo hemos pensado que… bueno los amamos mucho y no saben lo felices que estamos de que se vayan a casar… Bella siempre has sido como otra hija para nosotros y tu Edward estamos tan orgullosos de ti como de Alice… y queremos lo mejor para ustedes!" _dijo Carlise tomando de la mano a Esme.

"_Es por eso que no queremos que se vayan a ofender con nuestro regalo hijos!" _dijo Esme sonrojándose.

"_Mama nada que ustedes nos regalaran __podría ofendernos de ninguna manera!" _dijo Edward buscando el apoyo de Bella quien con la mirada lo confirmo.

"_Edward, Bella queremos que inicien su matrimonio de la mejor manera posible, y es por eso que queremos regalarles… una casa!" _dijo firmemente Carlise.

"_Una casa? Pero papa!" _dijo Edward bastante asombrado.

"_Hijo tu y Alice son nuestro mas grande tesoro, y bueno tenemos bastante dinero queremos gastarlo en ustedes, en el momento que Alice se casa ella __también recibirá un regalo como este… nosotros sabemos que ustedes son una pareja muy responsable que sabrá salir adelante por ustedes mismos, pero queremos darles este regalo… queremos que inicien su vida en un hogar de ustedes y se quiten esa preocupación de encima!" _continuo diciendo Carlise con el apoyo de Esme tomado de la mano.

"_Pero papa… tu y mama nos han dado tanto a mi __y a Alice, suficiente hicieron en entregarnos parte de nuestro dinero de herencia antes de tiempo, con el dinero que me dieron fácilmente puedo comprar la casa y pagar la boda!" _dijo Edward firmemente.

"_Eso lo sabemos hijo, pero por favor acepten nuestro regalo… Bella lo aceptaran!" _dijo Esme ahora dirigiéndose a Bella.

"_Esme, Carlise, me parece un detalle hermoso, y se lo agradecemos de __corazón, pero en realidad no quisiéramos que se molestaran, pero yo apoyare lo que Edward decida!" _dijo Edward decidida.

"_Yo se que yo no debo meterme hermanito, pero creo que no debes rechazar a nuestros padres, es un regalo muy hermoso de su parte!" _dijo Alice totalmente convencida de que debían aceptar el regalo.

"_Me __permitirían discutirlo un momento con Bella?" _Edward dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres y tomando de la mano a su futura esposa.

"_Me parece que si ya van a discutir si aceptan el regalo de Esme y Carlise, __debería yo también entregarles mi regalo, bueno en realidad el regalo es de parte de Renee y mío!" _dijo Charlie entregándole un sobre a Bella.

Bella abrió el sobre adentro había un cheque con una tarjeta.

"_Papa que es esto?" _dijo Bella aun asombrada viendo el cheque y mas aun la cantidad que había en el.

"_Eso Bella es lo que tu madre y yo hemos ahorrado para el __día de tu boda! Antes de que comiences a sermonearme quiero que sepas que tenemos una cantidad igual para Emmett, tu madre y yo hemos ahorrado desde que ustedes nacieron, en dos cuentas de banco a sus nombres donde siempre ahorrábamos la misma cantidad para cada uno de ustedes, al principio pensábamos usarlo para su universidad pero bueno cada uno de ustedes encontró su camino sin nuestra ayuda, así que su madre y yo lo platicamos y decidimos usarlo para cuando el momento de su boda llegara!"_

"_Pero papa es demasiado dinero, sus ahorros de toda su vida!"_

"_No malinterpretes Bella como te he dicho ese dinero nunca ha estado a nuestro nombre, no nos estas quitando nada siempre ha sido tuyo y de Emmett, así que mejor tu y Edward vayan y discútanlo!" _dijo Charlie terminando con la discusión.

Edward y Bella entraron a su habitación, estaban asombrados, Bella se sentó en su cama y Edward se hinco frente a ella tomándola de las piernas.

"_Que vamos a hacer Edward? No me esperaba esto?!" _dijo Bella sonando un poco afligida.

"_corazón esto es una decisión importante, por un lado no quisiera que lo aceptáramos, quisiera que iniciáramos por nosotros mismos, pero por otro lado me pongo en su lugar y bueno cuando tu y yo tengamos nuestros hijos, se que querré darles todo, todo en la vida y me molestaría bastante si ellos no quisieran aceptarlo!"_

"_Lo se Edward, pero bueno… crees que deberíamos aceptarlo?"_

"_Creo que en algún momento de la vida les regresaremos todo lo que nuestros padres nos han dado, y que este es el momento de aceptar lo que ellos nos dan a nosotros, con todo su amor!"_

"_Tienes razón Edward! Sabes me encanto eso que dijiste de… nuestros hijos!"_

"_Bella eres lo que mas amo en la vida y quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, los voy a amar tanto, porque serán una parte tuya y otra mía, serán lo mejor de los dos y los voy a amar con todo el corazón y te voy a amar a ti todavía mas por darme ese regalo!"_

"_Edward te amo! Creo que debemos ir a aceptar nuestros regalos!"_

Bella y Edward salieron a la sala para aceptar los regalos de sus padres.

"_Bueno que decidieron hijos!" _pregunto Esme.

"_Bella y yo hemos decidido que aceptaremos sus regalos!"_

Todos gritaron y se abrazaron, los demás continuaron entregando sus regalos, esa noche de navidad había sido maravillosa, Bella y Edward estaban a unos meses de iniciar su vida juntos.

**Les gusto? Ya casi lo termino solo un par de ****capítulos mas! Y como les dije ya estoy maquilando mi siguiente fic, cuando lo suba les aviso se va a llamar Que hubiera pasado si…**


	29. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO ****29**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, los preparativos de la boda iban perfecto, Alice y Rosalie eran excelentes planeando todo, y Bella estaba tan feliz, esta clase de compras y preparativos le encantaban, con Edward todo era maravilloso, el no era como esos novios que dejaban que la novia se encargara de todo, no Edward, el acompañaba a Bella a elegir todo lo que se tuviera que elegir, además que juntos, con el consejo de Alice, estaban decorando su hermosa casa, era realmente hermosa, y grande jamás esperaron que fuera tan grande, estaba ubicada en Beverly Hills el barrio mas exclusivo desde luego, y aunque no era una mansión, pues tenia 4 habitaciones, además de contar con piscina, Alice ya le estaba echando el ojo a la casa de al lado decía que Jasper no tardaría en pedirle matrimonio.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta faltaba solo 1 mes para la boda, todo estaba prácticamente listo, el vestido de Bella que era un diseño exclusivo de Alice, su carrera como diseñadora de modas pintaba excelente y después de la boda haría una pasarela con el vestido de novia de Bella.

Bella estaba esperando solo una calificación, y podría decir que al fin se había graduado, estaba muy nerviosa, y el único que podía quitarle los nervios era Edward, así que bajo a su departamento para estar con el.

"_Amor, estoy que me muero de los nervios!" _dijo Bella entrando como burro sin mecate a la recamara de Edward.

"_Tranquila bebe, es solo la materia de Jacob, sabes que la aprobaras, el __jamás te reprobaría!"_

"_Que __insinúas que me pasara solo porque somos amigos?"_

"_Claro que no insinúo que eres una excelente escritora, la mejor que vera este país, y que por eso Jacob jamás se atrevería a reprobarte!"_

"_Discúlpame por exaltarme pero estoy muy nerviosa! La historia que escribí para la clase es quizás muy fantasiosa y no se quizás no es buena!"_

"_Bella yo __leí tu historia y me encanto, tiene romance, drama, comedia es genial, además que los vampiros son seres muy interesantes!"_

"_quizás no debí haber usado nuestros nombres en la historia, me base demasiado en nuestras personalidades para hacerla!"_

"_Así que piensas que soy sexy como tu vampiro Edward?"_

"_Amor no solo lo pienso tu eres sexy!"_

"_Mmm pues tu no te quedas atrás casi señora Cullen, eres extremadamente hermosa y sexy y te amo!"_

"_Sabes estas logrando que mis nervios se vayan! Pero solo hay una cosa que me hace relajarme por completo!"_

"_Ah si? Y que es eso mi vida? Puedo ayudarte a relajarte!" _Edward estaba diciendo esto de una manera tan sensual, al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestir a Bella y besarla en el cuello uno de los puntos débiles de Bella.

"_Creo… creo que vas por buen camino!"_

A Bella ya le faltaba la respiración y se dejo llevar por Edward juntos hicieron el amor, como siempre lo hacían con tanta pasión y con tanta entrega.

Estaban acostados en la cama de Edward y Bella, ahora si ella estaba totalmente relajada, Edward la tenia bien abrazada, mientras Bella acariciaba el pecho de Edward con la mirada un poco perdida.

"_Bella en que piensas amor!"_

"_Pensaba en que dentro de un mes estaremos casados, no tendremos que separarnos nunca, no tendremos que "escondernos" para hacer el amor, __podré despertar contigo todos, todos los días, pienso en que soy muy feliz!"_

"_Ya se apenas puedo creerlo, en un mes __serás mas mía de lo que ya eres ahora! Apenas y puedo esperar para tenerte solo para mi en nuestra luna de miel, viajar a Europa contigo será maravilloso! Aunque quien sabe si salgamos de los hoteles amor!"_

"_Edward!! Lo cual me recuerda algo que iba a proponerte, bueno mas que proponerte es avisarte!"_

"_Lo que tu quieras Bella!"_

"_Bueno no estoy tan segura que te guste, pero __pensé que le daría mas emoción a la luna de miel si hacíamos esto?"_

"_Me estas asustando eh!"_

"_Bueno pensaba que podíamos tener un mes de abstinencia, para aumentar la pasión en la noche de bodas, no es que lo necesitemos, pero bueno me gustaría intentarlo! Que te parece?"_

"_Mmm me va a ser muy difícil no hacerte el amor en un mes! Eres demasiado tentadora Bella, pero __respeto todas tus decisiones y te apoyo! Pero solo te advierto una cosa!"_

"_Que?"_

"_No te la vas a acabar en la luna de miel Bella!"_

"_Olvidaba otra cosa Edward! Empezamos mañana no?!"_

Edward le sonrío a Bella y volvieron a hacer el amor, después de un par de horas tuvieron que levantarse, ya que Bella debía ir a recoger su calificación final, obviamente había aprobado con 10, pero Jacob le pidió que se quedara al final pues quería hablar con ella.

"_Dime Jacob que pasa, no te gusto mi historia, dime que no me aprobaste solo porque soy tu amiga!"_

"_Tranquila Bella nunca __haría eso primeramente porque soy un profesional y segundo porque no te haría ningún bien en aprobarte solo por amistad, lo que quiero decirte es una buena noticia!"_

"_Ya me había asustado si es una buena noticia dámela!"_

"_Primeramente espero que no te haya molestado que lo hiciera, pero tu escrito es tan bueno que mande una copia a mis amigos editores de Nueva York y bueno __están interesados en ella, quieren que escribas el libro de Crepúsculo tu historia!"_

"_Que? Estas hablando en serio? Quieren que escriba un libro?!"_

"_Si Bella los editores quieren platicar un poco contigo, pero es casi un hecho, vas a escribir tu primer libro!"_

"_Ahhh!!" _Bella dio saltos de emoción, abrazo a Jacob y le dijo que aceptaba gustosa, Jacob hizo una llamada telefónica y agendo una cita con los editores de Nueva York, vendrían en una semana para entrevistarse con Bella.

Ella salio corriendo agradecida con Jacob a buscar a Edward, quien estaba esperándola en la cafetería pues el ya tenia todas sus calificaciones, ya era todo un graduado.

"_Amor estoy feliz, feliz!!"_

"_Me imagino que aprobaste no?!"_

"_No es eso Edward, la próxima semana tengo una entrevista con unos editores de Nueva York, quieren publicar mi libro!"_

"_Bella! Felicidades amor! No puedo creerlo! Te dije que eras buena, te lo dije! Como lo lograste!"_

"_Jacob mando mi historia a sus amigos editores en Nueva York y bueno ellos se interesaron y quieren que escriba el libro!"_

"_Oye pues excelente amor! Pero eso si __tendrás que comenzar a escribir después de nuestra luna de miel!"_

"_Eso es obvio amor, eso es primero nuestra boda y luna de miel!"_

Edward y Bella se besaron apasionadamente, todo les estaba resultando excelente, a la semana fue su graduación, su ceremonia fue muy conmovedora y la fiesta fue en un lugar de mucha moda en Los Ángeles.

Pero ahora venia lo mas importante, la boda faltaban solo dos semanas, solo dos semanas para bendecir su amor y vivir el resto de su vida juntos.

**Que les ****pareció este capitulo, como les he dicho ya casi se termina este fic, pero ya ando trabajando en el siguiente que quiero que sea muy pero muy largo, les dejo el link para que lo visiten y si les gusta lo agreguen a sus favoritos, y ya saben espero sus reviews! Besos.**

**/secure/livepreview.php?storyid4545029&chapter1**


	30. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO ****29**

El día de la boda finalmente había llegado, desde el medio día del día anterior las chicas habían secuestrado a Bella para una sesión de belleza, ya saben la llevaron a un spa, donde le dieron un baño de novia, masaje relajante, faciales, manicure, pedicure, Bella raramente estaba disfrutando cada detalle de su próxima boda, la mañana de la boda, las chicas dejaron dormir a Bella un poco tarde, ya que no querían que tuviera ninguna ojera.

A las 11 de la mañana despertaron delicadamente a Bella.

"_Bella despierta!! Hoy es el gran __día!!"_

Esa era la manera delicada de despertar a Bella, con gritos y brincando en su cama, las chicas realmente no sabían ser muy sutiles.

"_Quieren matarme en el __día de mi boda? Casi me da un infarto!"_

"_Edward nos __mataría si te pasa algo!" _dijo Alice muy solemne.

"_Bien Bella __comencemos, primeramente necesitas darte un baño, nosotros te esperaremos para iniciar con tu arreglo!"_

"_Esta bien, chicas puedo ver a Edward, me __ayudaría a quitarme lo nerviosa!"_

"_Estas loca?? No puedes ver a Edward hasta la ceremonia!!" _dijo alarmada Alice.

"_Pero….!"_

"_Pero nada métete a bañar, apenas tenemos tiempo, para que tomes un desayuno ligero, no queremos que te desmayes en la boda!" _dijo Rosalie señalando una taza de café, un omelet y un par de panes tostados.

Bella tomo su baño, se desayuno, y las chicas comenzaron con su arreglo personal, colocaron tubos en todo el cabello de Bella y colocaron una gorra térmica para acelerar el procedimiento.

Cuando los tubos estuvieron lo suficiente calientes las chicas los retiraron y comenzaron con el peinado, que consistía en dejar la mayoría del cabello rizado sobre la espalda de Bella, le hicieron como una especie de media cola y colocaron el velo, además que le colocaron una pequeña pero hermosa corona en la cabeza, el peinado estaba listo, comenzaron con el maquillaje, seria ligero, aplicaron una base natural y luego un polvo para sellarla, aplicaron sombras blancas en los ojos, los delinearon de color negro y después colocaron un poco de sombra azul, el color preferido de Edward, para darle profundidad a su mirada, un poco de rubor, rizaron sus pestañas, colocaron brillo labial rosa y listo, Bella se miraba preciosa.

Se miro al espejo, apenas podía creer que fuera ella se miraba preciosa tenia que admitirlo, pero mas que nada se miraba radiante, estaba feliz, al fin estaría el resto de su vida con Edward.

Comenzaron a colocarle el vestido que era muy sencillo pero elegante, era un corsette con bordados y pequeñas piedritas plateadas y la parte de abajo era un poco ampona y muy elegante.

El último paso era colocar la joyería, pero en ese momento entro Emmett a la habitación de Bella.

"_Emmett que haces aquí?" _pregunto Bella sonrojándose.

"_Vine a ver a mi hermosa hermana, que precisamente es la novia mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida!" _dijo Emmett con un cariño enorme.

"_Emmett haces que me sonroje!"_

"_Bueno hermanita __además vine a entregarte mi regalo, se que para tener tu ajuar necesitas algo nuevo, y bueno este es el regalo mío y de Rose para ti!"_

Emmett le entrego una caja con un juego de joyería de collar y aretes, Bella lo abrió y se sorprendió muchísimo de lo hermoso que era, el collar tenia tres diamantes que colgaban en la parte central delantera y los aretes era del mismo estilo.

"_Emmett, Rosalie es precioso, __muchísimas gracias!"_

"_Shhh no vayas a llorar no queremos que se arruine tu maquillaje!" _dijo Rose a punto de llorar.

"_Bella hermanita, te ves realmente hermosa, y quiero decirte lo feliz que estoy que vayas a casarte con Edward, este ultimo año te he visto tan feliz, que no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy con Edward por cuidarte y hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo!"_

Emmett y Bella se abrazaron, y el salio rumbo a la playa, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la fiesta, en la playa junto donde estaban sus departamentos.

"_Ok Bella ahora necesitas algo azul, __además de tu maquillaje, toma colócala en la pierna!" _Alice le entrego un liguero de color azul a Bella esta se sonrojo pero lo coloco como Alice le indico.

En ese momento Esme y Renee entraron a la habitación, Renee estaba que no cabía de gusto al ver a su hija tan hermosa.

"_Bella hija te ves preciosa!"_ dijo Renee aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

"_Si mi hijo se va a desmayar cuando te vea Bella! Ah lo olvidaba vine para acompletar tu ajuar, veo que ya tienes algo nuevo, seguramente Alice ya te dio algo azul, __así que vengo a traer algo prestado!" _Esme saco una caja con una pulsera de diamantes y se la entrego a Bella.

"_Esta pulsera ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, y quiero que la uses hoy para casarte con mi hijo!"_

"_Esme es preciosa, gracias, te prometo que la cuidare mucho, y __también te prometo que haré a Edward el hombre mas feliz de toda la tierra, lo amo y lo cuidare siempre!"_

"_No necesitas decírmelo hija, se cuanto se aman tu y mi hijo y quiero agradecerte por haberlo hecho feliz!"_

Esme abrazo a Bella quien casi rompe en llanto, a los minutos Esme y Renee bajaron a la playa, Alice y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo dejando a Bella con Charlie quien acababa de llegar para entregar a su hija en matrimonio.

"_Hija yo se que no soy muy expresivo, pero quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo, y lo feliz que soy de poder entregarte en matrimonio hija!"_

"_Papa me vas a hacer llorar y Alice no te lo perdonara!"_

"_Tienes razón, creo que debemos bajar ya es hora!"_

Bella y Charlie bajaron rumbo a la playa, la música comenzó a sonar y Bella de la mano de Charlie camino rumbo al altar en cuanto sus ojos encontraron a Edward al final del camino junto al altar una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, no podían dejar de mirarse, Charlie le entrego a Bella a Edward quien la tomo de mano y la beso suavemente en el dorso de su mano, juntos voltearon hacia el sacerdote que inicio con la ceremonia.

El momento de los votos había llegado, cada uno había escrito sus votos, querían hacer mas personal el momento, Bella dio inicio con sus votos.

"_Edward desde el momento que te conocí supe que serias el amor de mi vida, pasaste de ser mi amor platónico, a mi mejor amigo, a mi novio, a un completo desconocido, a mi prometido y ahora mi esposo, te amo desde que tengo uso de razón, y te prometo frente a Dios, nuestra familia y amigos que te haré el hombre mas feliz del mundo, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separe y ni siquiera así dejare de amarte!"_

"_Bella eres la persona que mejor me conoce en este mundo, eres mi mejor amiga, la mujer con la que quiero envejecer, estuve ciego mucho tiempo, pero cuando al fin __abrí los ojos descubrí que siempre te he amado, no hay nadie mejor que tu para pasar el resto de mi existencia, te juro que nadie ha amado tanto a alguien como yo te amo a ti, y me haces inmensamente feliz al ser mi esposa!"_

"_Aquí frente a toda su familia y amigos yo los declaro marido y mujer! Edward puedes besar a la novia!"_

Al decir esto el sacerdote Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura y la beso, había tanto amor en ese beso, al fin iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Al terminar la ceremonia se reunieron todos para una sesión fotográfica, después arribaron al lugar de la fiesta donde ya los esperaban todos los invitados, en cuanto llegaron todos se desvivieron en aplausos, dieron una vuelta a la pista y comenzó a tocar la orquesta una canción.

"_Esta __canción es muy especial, ya que el novio Edward Cullen la ha compuesto para su esposa Bella, y aunque a el le gustaría tocarla en el piano para ella, por esta ocasión una buena amiga Susan nos acompañara a tocarla!"_

_Amo toda tu figura, modelo de lo increíble_

_Belleza y virtud en una, tu soltura al perdonar_

_No dejas morir a nadie y vas sembrándonos ilusiones_

_Tú no sabes lo que causas_

_Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta_

_Haces que la gente agradezca tu existencia_

_Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo_

_Más que a un día perfecto_

_Más que a un suave vino_

_Más que a un largo sueño_

_Más que a la balada de un niño cantando_

_Más que a mi música, más que a mis años_

_Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_

_Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres_

_Más que a nuestro juego preferido_

_Más aun que esto te amo_

_Amo toda tu persona, parábola de la vida_

_Poderosa cenicienta_

_Tu destreza para amarnos_

_No olvidas dolor de nadie y te desvives por alegrarnos_

_No has notado lo que eres y me aterra que lo notes_

_Haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche_

_Te amo, más que a un nuevo mundo_

_Más que a un día perfecto_

_Más que a un suave vino_

_Más que a un largo sueño_

_Más que a la balada de un niño cantando_

_Más que a mi música, más que a mis años_

_Más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres_

_Más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres_

_Más que a nuestro juego preferido_

_Más aun que esto te amo_

_Más que un largo viaje_

_Más que a un rubio campo_

_Más que a un viejo amigo_

_Más que a cualquier santo_

_Más que a tu pureza adornada de errores_

_Más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe_

_Más que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores_

_Más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes_

_Más que a nuestro beso primero_

_Más aun que esto te amo_

_Más que a nuestro beso primero_

_Más aun que esto te amo_

Bella derramo lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba y besaba a Edward el amor de su vida.

**Que les ****pareció el capitulo les gusto? Lloraron? A mi me encanto escribirlo, me hace acordarme de mi boda! La canción que puse es Te Amo de Alexander Acha, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, espero inspirarme el lunes para poder terminar con este maravilloso fic y de ahí seguirle con ganas con el otro "Que hubiera pasado si…"**


	31. CAPITULO 31

**CAPITULO ****31**

"_Valeria__, Andrea ya levántense!"_

Dos hermosas niñas de cabello obscuro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, bajaron al primer piso a desayunar.

"_Mama es tan temprano!" _rezongo Valeria quien era la mas rebelde de las dos.

"_Recuerden que hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus primos Evan y Rosie, no __querrán llegar tarde o si?" _dijo Bella mientras servia unos hot cakes en cada uno de los platos de sus hermosas hijas gemelas.

"_Buenos __días hermosas? Donde están mis princesas?" _dijo Edward bajando las escaleras, ya listo, con un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa blanca.

"_Papi cuando llegaste!" _gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, Edward había estado ausente una semana, había ido a Europa a grabar unas canciones para su nuevo disco.

"_Llegue anoche, pero ustedes ya estaban muy dormidas, no quise despertarlas, y __además quería a su mama solo para mi y ustedes a veces son un poco empalagosas princesas!" _

Al decir eso Edward se acerco a su Bella la tomo por la cintura y la beso, con amor, a las gemelas les encantaba ver a sus padres juntos, amaban la manera en que siempre se demostraban su amor.

"_Ok niñas terminen de __desayunar, nos vamos a la casa de tía Alice en 1 hora, y no quiero que me pidan mas tiempo para arreglarse, escuchaste Valeria?"_

Las gemelas terminaron de desayunar y subieron a arreglarse a sus habitaciones, mientras Bella se sentaba en las piernas de su esposo y le daba un dulce beso.

"_Puedes creer que ya van a cumplir 10 años! Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el __día de nuestra boda!"_

"_Lo se el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, y he disfrutado cada segundo de nuestra vida juntos Bella!"_

"_Yo __también Edward, nuestras hijas son un verdadero tesoro, y esos sobrinos terribles que tenemos jiji! Gracias a dios que Evan no salio a Alice sino a Jasper, es tranquilo y centrado!"_

"_Pero te olvidas que la que salio a mi hermana es Valeria?"_

"_Lo se es igual a ella, rebelde, le encantan las compras y tiene su sentido de la moda, a veces piensa que es hija de ella y no __mía!"_

"_Pero Andrea es como tu, tranquila, sensible, e igual de hermosa igual que tu y que Valeria!"_

"_Y que me dices de Rosie, además de ser igual de hermosa que Rosalie, tiene el carácter y el sentido del humor de tu hermano!"_

"_Lo se me recuerda tanto a Emmett cuando éramos niños, pobre Rosalie la de bromas que le hacen esos dos!"_

"_Aun me parece increíble que después de que se casaran juntos en esa boda doble, hayan tenido a los niños el mismo día, eso si que lo llamo ponerse de acuerdo!"_

"_Y hoy cumplen 9 años que nacieron esos pequeños monstruitos de nuestros sobrinos!"_

"_Ya estamos listas mama, papa!"_

Las gemelas estaban preciosas, habían sacado lo mejor de cada uno de sus padres, la familia entera se dirigió a la casa de su tía Alice y Jasper, a donde se irían al verdadero lugar de la fiesta Six Flags Magic Mountain, Rosie era tan extrema, como Emmett, que había logrado convencer a Evan de hacer su fiesta ahí, tendrían el parque para ellos y pases para no hacer ninguna fila, además de shows privados para sus invitados.

Al llegar a la casa Bella y Edward se reunieron con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

"_Hermanito que bueno que alcanzaste a llegar, Evan y Rosie no te hubieran perdonado sino estabas en su fiesta!"_

"_No me lo __perdería por nada del mundo!"_

Evan y Rosie llegaron a la sala, no cabía duda quienes eran los padres de estos niños Evan tenia el cabello negro como Alice pero los ojos azules y la piel pálida era un contraste realmente hermoso, y Rosalie era rubia y de ojos azules una muñequita de porcelana igual físicamente a su papa pero con el carácter y la personalidad de Emmett. Las gemelas se reunieron con sus primos, se adoraban a pesar de llevarse de diferencia solo un año, era como si tuvieran la misma edad, Valeria siempre intentaba poner a la moda a los demás y Andrea era la voz de la conciencia de todos.

Eran un grupo digno de ver una familia hermosa, así es como concluye esta historia, bueno realmente no concluye porque su vida siguió y siguió, siempre juntos y aunque al principio hubo enredos amorosos, los supieron superar, ah y por cierto las chicas fueron las que tenían la razón, como siempre las mujeres tenemos la razón.

F I N

**Esto ha llegado a su fin! Espero les haya gustado el final, ****díganme que opinan y recuerden manténganse fieles como hasta ahorita a mi otra historia "Que hubiera pasado si.." los quiero y gracias por leerme.**


End file.
